DBZ: My Way
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Gohan enters the kids martial arts tournament 4 months after the death of Goku and the defeat of Cell. Videl also enters that same tournament. Full summary inside. please read and review. ratind might change.
1. Tournament

DBZ: My Way

Summary: Gohan enters the kids martial arts tournament 4 months after the death of Goku and the defeat of Cell. Videl also enters that same tournament. A meeting with 18 lands Videl a trainer/master in martial arts and fighting overall how will this change Videl's life and what will be the outcome of this.

This is my first DBZ story I hope you like it and I don't think I need to say it but I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Please read and review.

Tournament

It has been 2 months since the defeat of Cell and the death of Goku. Gohan still blamed himself for him being dead. Everyone tried to convince Gohan that it wasn't his fault but he didn't listen. Chi-Chi had finally got enough of Gohan moping around the house like a lost puppy and sent him to Capsule Corps. She had given Gohan time off from studying so he can deal with Goku's death but his moping was making it to hard for her to get over it.

As she watched Gohan fly off she walked back in the house to clean. She was watching dishes when she heard the TV news caster start talking about an upcoming tournament that would be held in 2 months time. She started thinking this was the perfect chance to get Gohan out of his depression. So she started planning on him entering it as she wrote down the number. Satisfied that her plan was going to work she set about making dinner so when Gohan returned it would be ready.

One hour later Gohan was walking through the door when his stomach told his mother he was home, "i'm back mom" he said.

"I heard honey go get cleaned up dinner is almost ready" Chi-Chi told him. Ten minutes Chi-Chi had finished setting the table and was sitting waiting for Gohan, he finally walked down the stairs freshly showered and dressed. "So honey how was your time at Bulma's?"

"It was fine I sparred with Vegeta" he answered.

"Oh thats nice honey, I still can't believe how you Saiyans eat."

"Hehe....what can I say i'm hungry."

"Your always hungry, but I have something to tell you."

"Whats that mom?"

"Your going to compete in the next tournament in two months."

"What!! But mom why do I have to compete!!!"

"Because I said so and we are running out of money and the next tournament is in 6 months and the money we have from the last tournament your father won is running out and wont last until then!"

"But, but I don't want to compete!"

"Son Gohan watch your tone young man and unless you are going to eat less food you will compete!"

"Ok, ok I will compete but I wont like it."

"Well we will see, also you are strictly forbidden to use your powers during this tournament I don't not want to see you do anything that will give you an unfair advantage against the other kids" said Chi-Chi.

"What why...." he started.

"Son Gohan if I even think you are using an ounce of your power you will be forbidden to par take in any type of training and you will enter school with other kids your age, so you decide" demanded Chi-Chi.

"Ok I will make myself seem as if i'm just a kid who had martial arts training" said Gohan.

"Good and after the tournament I will allow you to continue training while you study but you will go to high school for one year."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"But..."

"No buts!!" and there was a loud sound of metal hitting skin.

Over the next two months Gohan trained and studied to get ready for the tournament. Although he didn't really want to be in it the thought of less food was more than enough reasons to enter it. He and Chi-Chi was just arriving at the entrance of the tournament when they ran into Krillin. "Hey are you competing Gohan?"

"Yea mom says we need more money, are you?"

"Nope i'm only here because 18 wanted to watch it in person and not on TV."

"Gohan, honey, time for you to go register before you miss it."

"Ok see you guys later."

Gohan walked through the crowd of people towards the registration booth. "Excuse me I want to register for the tournament" he told the guy behind the booth.

"Ok I need you to fill out this information card," the mad then proceeded to hand him a card to fill out.

"Ok I'll be right back" Gohan ran to the table that was provided. _Name: Gohan, Age: 10, D.O.B: 757AD, Trainer: Son Goku, Ma Junior, Chi-Chi_. He started to walk back to the booth but wasn't paying attention and ran into someone.

"Ow, watch where your going" he heard a soft voice say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you up" he put his hand out, she looked at it then grabbed it and pulled herself up. Gohan finally got a good look at the girls face, she had black hair that reached to her shoulders, she had gray eyes. Gohan looked in her eyes and lost all thought and the smile she gave him made him lose all movement in his body.

"Hey anyone home" she said with amusement in her voice.

"I-I-I-I'm Go-Go-Gohan" he finally got out.

"Well Gohan if your going to stare at me all day your going to have to get a ticket to watch the tournament" she told him.

"No, i'm supposed to be in the tournament also."

"Well is that so well did you turn in your card?"

"This thing," he held up a registration card.

"Yes that thing you better go turn it in you only have a few minutes left" with that she turned and walked away. 'What a weird kid he just stared at me like he never seen a girl before I wonder what that was about' she thought.

"So 18 why did you want to come watch the tournament in person" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well I am thinking about training someone but I want to see what kinda talent is in the tournament before I chose someone to train I might find someone here I want to train" she answered.

"You want to train someone?"

"Hey I need something to do with my time."

"What about Krillin?"

"Hey he is fine but you can't expect me to spend all my time with him besides you can't say you don't like the idea of having another female in the group so far there is only is only me, you, and Bulma."

"Your right I guess."

"Besides she might just be Gohan's age."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all I might change my mind about this entire thing."

In the waiting room Gohan was sitting in the back trying to calm down from his meeting with the 'mystery' girl as he called her. He didn't know what it was about her but he when he looked at her he couldn't function like normal. It was like he had a meltdown. To him her eyes was like looking at the stars on a clear night and her smile lit a fire in him that he never wanted to see go out. It was like he was at an all you can eat buffet. As he sat there thinking about her he remembered he didn't get her name and he berated himself for that. He looked up and saw that that girl was looking at him with a funny expression on her face. He looked back confused.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know I was going to ask you the same thing Gohan I was standing here for 5 minutes trying to get your attention what are you thinking about?"

He blushed and turned directed his eyes to the floor that all of a sudden got really interesting, "nothing much just the tournament and how many kids are here" he lied.

"There is a lot of kids here but that don't matter because i'm am going to win even if I have to beat them all!!"

"I bet you will you look really strong."

"You bet I am."

"So whats your name?"

"Videl"

"So Videl is this the first tournament you competed in?"

"Yup i'm only 10 which you need to be to compete in the kids tournament, how about you?"

"Yea my first one also i'm also 10."

"You should try and calm down Gohan getting so worked up like you are will not help you when its your turn to fight." she said then walked away just as the commentator walked in.

"Ok kids welcome to the 5th annual kids martial arts tournament. You will compete against each other and for the right to be called the tournament champ, since there are more of you then there are spots we will have a preliminary round to cut half of you down from 32 to 16 now I need everyone to walk out and stand around the outside of the ring" with that he led them outside and walked into the ring while the kids walked and stood shoulder to shoulder around the outside of the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 5th annual kids martial arts tournament where these fine young masters will compete for the right to be called the best of all the kids for the next 6 months, but, unfortunately we have to many participants and need to cut them down by half, so we will have a punch off, so while the punch counter be brought I will explain how it works, every kid here has a number and when their number is called out they will walk up to the counter and punch it as hard as they can and the number that comes from the counter will be placed next to that kids name on the big board behind me" he turned and pointed to a jumbo display board that had all 32 kids names and tournament number on it. "Now when all 32 kids have gone we will rank then in order from 1 to 32 but only the top 16 will be able to compete in the tournament, but so the other 16 don't feel left out they will all receive a ticket for one month of free training by tournament veteran Master Roshi, who to date has won more tournaments than anyone else in tournament history." he finished. The crowd clapped.

"Ok now that the punching bag is here can I have number 523 step up to the punching counter?"

The kid stepped up and took position and without waisting time he punched the counter, "52" yelled the commentator and the number was placed next to his name. "683" another boy walked up "50" it was reported.

"452" a girl walked up "55."

"103" Videl walked up this time "65."

"205" a boy walked up looking nervous "54."

"101, ok 60."

"403, um 59."

"555, ok 64."

"601, ok 58." This continued until all 32 kids have had a turn. Ok folks everyone have had a turn and can we have a round of applause for each of them" he waited while the crowd clapped "ok, now as for the 16 who are in they are in order from 1 to 16" he paused and took a breath.

"Number 1 Videl, 2 Gohan, 3 Tao Pi, 4 Machen, 5 Enyce, 6 Jackie, 7 Teincho, 8 Mighty Mask Jr., 9 Chun, 10 Ripper, 11 Jet, 12 Babai, 13 Shu, 14 Ma Ju, 15 Koe, 16 Bibi, and for the other 16 i'm sorry you didn't make it but you get one month free training by Master Roshi" he finished while the kids who didn't make it walked out of the tournament area to sit in the stands with the rest of those who was watching the tournament.

Now for the matches they will be set as "1v10, 3v16, 4v15, 5v9, 6v7, 8v13, 11v14 2v12, now we will give all participants a ten minute rest to get a drink and snack then we will begin the tournament."

18 was walking to a concession stand to get something to drink when she spotted Videl entering a different stand. She changed courses and headed straight for the one that Videl entered. "Excuse me but your the one who is the number one seed in this tournament right?"

Videl turned and looked straight in the womans eyes not blinking or backing down from 18's glare. "Yes so what if I am?"

"Oh at least your attitude matches your seeding but can you back it up?"

"Want to find out?"

18 smiled "lets see what you got follow me" with that she led Videl to the ladies washroom, ok kid show me what you got."

Videl didn't hesitate or back down from a challenge and ran straight at 18 ready to knock her lights out. 18 dodged to the side and jumped over a quick leg sweep that followed. Videl quickly seeing that 18 was in the air aimed a punch at her but all she got was air as 18 disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Thats enough I found out everything I needed to know from you now you have 5 minutes until your match I'll buy you a drink and snack for taking up your time" she led Videl out of the washroom and bought her a small drink and some chips.

"Ok lady I appreciate the snack but who are you and what was that about and ow did you disappear like that was that one of those tricks my father talked about?"

"You can call me 18, I needed to know if you was worth that number 1 seeding and worth my time, and as for the disappearing its not a trick, but I want to know who taught you because who ever it was should have saw that although your form is heads above the rest you have a lot of openings for someone who has enough experience to take advantage of."

"Um I trained myself thank you very much and what did you mean worth your time?"

"You trained yourself" Videl nodded "I would like to officially train you if you take this offer you will learn how to do more than disappear."

"More than just disappear like what?"

"Can't tell you now but if you want to know meet me here after the tournament and don't tell no one not even your parents."

"Ok I'll think about it."

"Think long and hard this is a once in a life time opportunity, now you better run along before your disqualified."

Videl and 18 walked out of the concession stand Videl headed to the participants part while 18 headed towards the fans part with a smirk on her face. Videl was deep in thought about whether or not she should take this offer or not. As she thought she weighed the options: 'on one hand I will have an official trainer and I can learn more fighting styles and moves plus that disappearing thing but, on the other hand father just says that those are cheap tricks that people do when they can't win, but if thats true why couldn't I at least land one hit on her?' Videl was so deep in thought she didn't even realise it was her turn to fight she just walked up to the ring and stood in the middle still thinking.

"Ok the first fight Videl verses Ripper, BEGIN!!"

Videl still not paying attention didn't realise that ripper was running straight at her. Ripper seeing that she wasn't going to react punched her right in the face sending her rolling back. She stopped and shock the cob webs out of her head and glared at Ripper with a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. 18 saw this and smirked again. Videl got up and into her stance, Ripper charged Videl ducked under his punch and kicked him in the gut, uppercut him and grabbed his arm and through him out the ring all before he could react to his hit missing her.

"Ok what an exciting battle the winner by ring out Videl!" the crowded clapped and yelled for Videl.

In the waiting room Gohan and everyone was surprised at how easily Videl won against Ripper who was bigger and stronger then Videl. As she walked to the waiting room she passed Tao Pi and Bibi she wished them luck but Bibi just scolded and stuck her noise in the air while saying I don't need luck. Tao Pi thanked her and congratulated her on her win.

"Wow nice fight Videl I thought for sure he would get a couple more hits in before you reacted" said Gohan as he looked over from the window looking down on the ring.

"Thanks but I was just deep in thought about something that happened earlier when I went to get a snack" she replied while looking at the fight below.

"Wow Tao Pi and Bibi are both fast I wonder who is going to win."

"Don't matter they both have to many flaws in their technique to get past the second round Gohan."

"Yea but still if they could get past those small flaws they both would be great fighters."

"Maybe Tao Pi but Bibi is to arrogant to be a great fighter."

"Winner but ring out Bibi" the crowd clapped "will fighters 4 and 15 come to the ring."

As the fights past the waiting competitors got bored and started doing different thing the only one watching every fight was Videl trying to get a good idea of each persons style, while Gohan set next to her meditating not paying attention. "Hey Gohan if you don't get down there they will disqualify you" Videl said.

"Huh?"

"Its your turn."

"Oh thanks."

"Good luck."

Gohan walked to the ring and turned towards his opponent. He bowed and got into his fighting stance ready for the match to begin. Babai stood for a minute then bowed and got into his stance. "Go Gohan!!!!" yelled his mother. Gohan turned towards her and waved then turned back to hiss opponent.

"The last fight in the first round begin!!!"

Gohan and Babai stood watching each other for a minute then Babai charged. Gohan ducked under his attack and did a leg sweep which Babai jumped over. Gohan followed with a spinning backhand that caught Babai just as he landed across the face, Babai jumped back to regroup but Gohan charged and kept attacking until he got him to the edge and did a spinning heel kick knocking Babai out of the ring.

"Winner by ring out Gohan!!!" the crowd clapped but none louder than Chi-Chi. "Now for the next round we have Videl verses Bibi, Koe verses Chun, Teincho verses Mighty Mask Jr, Ma Ju verses Gohan, now will the first two please come to the ring."

The quarterfinals went by and the winners was Videl and Gohan who would be facing off in the championship round. "Ok ladies and gentleman we will have a 30 minute recess so the fighters can be at their best for the final round don't be late or you might miss it" yelled the commentator.

Gohan went to meet his mother and Krillin to get some food. "Hey mom did you like the matches so far?"

"Hey honey I enjoyed watching them but you might have to watch out for that Videl girl who ever her trainer is must be proud of her."

"Yea but she wont beat me mom."

"I know honey your hungry I brought some food for you."

"You bet i'm hungry!!!"

"Gee Gohan do you have to be so loud" asked Krillin.

"Sorry, hey where is 18?"

"Don't know she said she said she had to go do something."

Videl was just walking out of the competitors area when she saw 18 standing near a concession stand looking her way, she guessed she was waiting for her so she headed towards her. "Hello 18 did you enjoy the fights?"

"Yes Videl they where interesting although I am impressed that you was only hit once during the entire tournament so far."

"Well I train hard even without a trainer."

"So have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I think I will take you up on that offer, if only to get away from my father."

"Oh, and who is your father?"

"Hercule Satan."

"What really I never would have thought that idiot would have have a kid as good in fighting as you are."

"Hey I might not like him but I wont allow you to talk down about him!!"

"Sorry, sorry but you do know he lied right?"

"About what?"

"About killing Cell."

"Oh, I knew something was wrong about that when I saw that gold fighter walking in the fighting arena but the connection was cut from the camera so I don't know what happened after that."

"Oh I'll tell you" she then went into detail about the entire situation and how Cell became and how Cell was killed."

"So you mean you are...was an android created by some mad scientist named Gero, you had a brother who was also turned into an android and you both was supposed to destroy the earth but you refused and Gero released Cell who proceeded to absorb you and your brother and fight the gold fighters and was killed by the youngest of them?"

"Thats correct but don't tell no one this i'm only telling you because I trust you wont tell no one and if you want to be trained by me your going to need to know this."

"Ok this is much to take in at once."

"Don't worry I'll buy you lunch while you take all this in."

30 minutes later Videl and Gohan made their way to the ring and was facing each other ready to get the championship under way. Gohan bowed to Videl she bowed back. "Good luck Videl I hope you do well" she just rolled her eyes.

"Lets get this going what are we waiting for anyway didn't that guy say come back in 30 minutes?" Gohan nodded "then where is he?"

Five minutes later the commentator came out "Sorry folks we where having technical difficulties but they are now all sorted out and we can get back to the championship round, now the final round between Videl and Gohan!!!Begin!!!"

Gohan and Videl stood in their stance for a minute waiting for the other to move. Slowly they advanced on each other. When they was close enough Gohan through a punch that was blocked by Videl and she responded with a leg sweep that Gohan jumped over. They continued exchanging blows and kicks. Slowly Gohan started to push Videl towards the edge. Gohan did a leg sweep to try and kick her out the ring but she easily jumped over it. While she was in the air he through a punch at her, seeing that she couldn't block it she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the ring with her. When she pulled him Gohan was shocked by this and couldn't react in time as she pulled and turned him so he would land first. The crowd was shocked by this move also because never has someone pulled an opponent out of the ring with them.

"Wow folks that was unexpected and a great battle, but as rules state the first one to land outside of the ring wins and so the winner of the kids 5th annual tournament: Videl" he stopped as the crowd clapped and cheered "the runner up: Gohan" they cheered and clapped again. "Will both contestants come to the ring to receive their prize!!!"

Videl just smiled at Gohan and helped him up "Nice fight Gohan maybe next time you will beat me."

"Hey you pulled me out the ring that had to be cheating or something."

"Nope, just quick thinking, come on we got to go get our prize."

"Ok for the runner up Gohan he will receive a prize of 30 thousand zeni" the crowd clapped again "for Videl the kids tournament champ she will receive a prize of 60 thousand zeni" the crowd clapped again "thank you for coming to the 5th annual tournament I hope to see you all next time!!!"

A/N....Hello!!!, I want to thank everyone for reading but I want to remind everyone, in the tournament Gohan was NOT using his powers, Chi-Chi forbid him from using them. The fight between Gohan and Videl was a prime example of him not using his powers because if he was then he would have won easily, BUT I didn't have him win for a reason, now that being said Videl is not be stronger than Gohan now BUT, Videl will have her ways of beating him and if you don't like Gohan being beat by a 'little girl' as some put it then don't read because I WILL NOT change it!!!!! I hope you like this chapter and please review, flame if you want I really don't care it doesn't bother me as long as your not an anonymous reviewer, just let it be known that I wont change who won the last tournament or how she won, because I think winning like that is possible and if you didn't see this coming from the events when they met then you wasn't paying much attention. Now Enjoy and please review!!!!


	2. Training

DBZ: My Way

Training

It was a great day in Satan city. In the middle of the city at the national park we find Videl waiting for her trainer 18 who was supposed to meet her their within the next 10 minutes. Videl watched as kids ran around with their friends and parents playing and having fun, as she watched she ad a sad smile on her face as she missed her mother and her father was never really a father to her even when her mother was alive. She closed her eyes to try and remember the little of her mother that she could, she grabbed her locket that hung around her neck and said a silent prayer to her mother asking her to watch as she become a great woman and future mother. She let a single tear roll down her face before she got control of her emotions.

18 arrived at the park 10 minutes before she was supposed to and just watched Videl as she watched kids and parents play around her. She saw the multiple emotions run over her face before she grabbed what she thought was a necklace and hold it for a minute and saw a tear drop down her face. She walked up to Videl "anything you want to talk about?"

Videl was surprised that 18 was able to get so close without her hearing her but, she smiled "no sensei i'm fine."

"Well if you want to talk i'm here for you but, now we got work to do lets go its to many people in this city who know you so I will lead you to where we will train at then you will meet me there everyday after today."

"Yes sensei."

"And stop that sensei stuff just call me 18."

"Yes sen...i mean 18."

"Ok before we go you going to need to get a swim suit, towel, journal and pen, first aid kit, training gear which should include: sports bra, shorts, sneakers, fingerless gloves, hair tie, necessities to shower after training, and a gym bag to put all your stuff in. once you have everything meet me by the north boarder you have 20 minutes."

"Ok 18 I'll meet you there with everything."

15 minutes later 18 was waiting at the boarder for her student. She leaned against the sign that read 'North to 235 Mountain Area and South to Satan City'. As she sat she saw someone walking towards her from the mountain from what she as able to see the person was a guy who looked to be if she had to guess would be around 20,he was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. He stopped a couple feet away from 18.

"Are you the android created by Dr. Gero called 18?"

"That depends who wants to know?"

"I am T-Y created by Dr. Zero sent to destroy you."

"I see well come back in a couple of years because i'm kind of busy now."

"To bad" then the android jumped at 18. 18 ran towards him and engaged him in hand to hand. After trading a few blows they put a little space between them and T-Y charged up an attack, 'power beam', a orange blast flew out from his hands, 18 easily deflected it towards the sky and responded with a weak ki blast of her own when T-Y deflected it, he got a kick to the face that sent him in the air unable to defend himself. 18 put her arms straight out to the side so they was parallel to the ground then charged so ki then she brought them together straight out in front of her and a huge ball of ki formed from the two smaller ones, she fired it at T-Y, 'double photon wave'. The result was that T-Y was almost completely destroyed and he was barely 'alive' she walked over to it and held her right hand out and said 'energy absorption'. She absorbed the remains of the android power that was left when it was done due to the design of the technique she gained half of T-Y full power.

Videl had just arrived just when the android T-Y started talking, she only lived 15 minutes away from the north boarder. She stayed out of sight so she could gather information and not get in the way. She saw the entire battle and was amazed at how easily 18 destroyed that other android but was most impressed by that last attack that 18 used. When the battle Videl walked out from behind the limited trees that was there, "wow 18 that was amazing can you teach me how to do that attack you did, please?"

"Thank you, no I wont teach you to do my attacks you must learn and create your own I will teach you to do that, now we have wasted enough time we have to get to our training area."

They walked for 5 minutes and came to a cabin that was in the lower part of the mountains. As they walked 18 turned to Videl "before you can begin actual training you would have to go through a 2 week pre-training program to get your body to the proper weight, the proper body fat total, and you needed to learn all the stretches and acrobats that you would have to integrate in your fighting style."

"Whats wrong with my fighting style, weight and how do you know how much body fat I have and weigh for that matter?"

"Well Videl your fighting style is not something that I will have my student using you will learn to add to it and make it less predictable, you are to light to be an effective fighter, and for you body fat and weight its an ability of androids. I can analise your weight and body fat if I want to and you weigh exactly 100 pounds and have 5 percent body fat, you need to get to 106 pounds so you can safely train without hurting yourself and you need 8 percent body fat so you wont dehydrate so fast considering how small your body is, but as you grow you will need less body fat but, for now we will add to it, and the stretches and acrobats should take about 2 weeks to learn which is more than enough time to get to the proper weight."

"Oh so do you go around checking people's weight and body fat all the time?"

"Why would I care what people weigh for unless i'm fighting them then it would make it easier for me to know how to attack."

"Oh."

"Enough pointless conversations put your swim suit on and get in the lake you will swim back and forth across the lake as many times as you can."

"Ok, but can I ask why i'm swimming back and forth what does that work?"

"One: to develop your muscles, two: gives you more strength, three: works on stamina, four: the less energy you have the easier it is to access your spirit energy that enables you to fly and shoot ki blast and everything else i'm going to teach you."

"Ok 18 so all I do is swim back and forth?"

"Yup and as you swim try and block everything out as if you was meditating."

"Ok but what does that do?"

"It helps with focus."

Chi-Chi was in CC with Bulma trying to teach her how to cook. So far she had burned everything she attempted to cook. "I don't get it how can you be so good on a grill but can't cook on a stove to save your life?"

"I have no clue Chi, I guess this ain't my thing like you."

"I guess, so how is trunks doing."

"Well his first birthday just passed and Vegeta is already trying to train him."

"Really, probably trying to make him stronger than my child that will be born in a few months."

"I have no doubt thats the reason, where is Gohan?"

"He hanging out with Krillin, why?"

"I just figured that if you was here he would be also since he never leaves you alone since he found out you was pregnant."

"Yea but I told him to go out and do something fun since i'm here with you."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Gohan suggested Goten but, I haven't thought of any yet."

"Goten sounds like a nice name."

"Yea i'm going to have to make Gohan participate in the next tournament again so we can get more money to support all three of us now, the prize money from second place wont be enough."

"I bet if the baby will eat as much as trunks did he will have to enter in every tournament for the next couple years to get enough money until he can enter the adult tournament."

"I guess your right, but I can't believe that girl beat him."

"Yea but the look on his face when she pulled him out the ring with her then turned so she will land on top of him was priceless I just wish I had brought my camera to take a picture of it."

"It was pretty funny, but did you see how he couldn't talk when she looked at him it was like he forgot how to or something."

"Yea it remind me of how Yamcha was when I first saw him, every time I looked at him he would stop functioning."

"So you think Gohan is in love?"

"More than likely especially if what we saw before the tournament is any indication."

"Yea I forgot about that, well she is cute, I just hope she can cook unlike some people I know."

"Hey i'm not that bad!!"

"With a grill your excellent in the kitchen your horrible."

"Well at least you was able to teach me to make rice right."

18 had just dragged Videl out of the water as she saw that she wasn't going to make it all the way back to the edge of the water. "Now that your finished your swimming get into a meditating position and feel for an energy that resides inside of you, reach for the biggest energy source you can feel and when you find it try and pull it out" 18 instructed.

Videl sat in a meditation position closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing her energy to the surface. As she searched she saw multiple small energy sources but they all seemed to be connected in one way or another, "18 I see a bunch of small energy sources."

"Good your on the right track."

"But they seem to be connected are they supposed to be like that?"

"Yes follow them until you find the main energy source."

Videl continued to follow the energy sources and finally found a big energy source that was sparkling white, when she looked at it she first thought it was a star but after getting closer she saw it was what she was supposed to be looking for. She then concentrated on pulling it out to the surface. 18 watched as she concentrated hard on bringing her energy to the surface. As she was about to tell Videl to stop for lunch she noticed that a small amount of energy was starting to be brought to the surface, so instead of interrupting her she let her finish this task before lunch.

After 10 minutes Videl finally managed to bring her energy to the surface, but to the surprise of 18 it wasn't blue like most people's energy who lives on earth but it was white. This confused 18 because the only people who had white energy was destroyed by the Ginyu Force by order of Frieza's order. She didn't dwell on this to much she would figure this out later.

"Ok good job Videl now that you have identified your energy source and now how to access it you will now learn how to control it and how to fly so you can get around faster."

"Awesome I can't wait to learn to fly then I will have more time to spend on training then walking all the way out here."

"It is only 20 minutes from where you live."

"Yea but thats 20 minutes I could be using training."

"Ok your right so you wont leave until you learn to fly, now come on lets have lunch."

"While you eat Videl I have to run to CC to make sure they are not looking for the source of that ki level that just flashed."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because lets just say that Vegeta and Gohan takes any power level that they feel as a threat if they don't know who it belongs to."

"Oh ok see you later 18."

Gohan was just arriving at CC when he felt a powerful ki but it disappeared just as quickly as it came, he looked at Vegeta who answered the door and noticed he felt it also but, Vegeta looked as if he knew this energy. "Vegeta did you feel that ki I never felt nothing like it?"

"Yea brat I felt it."

"Wonder who it was."

"Don't know but if this energy is from what I think it is from then we need to find out who it is fast or we may be in trouble."

"What why me and you are the 2 most powerful beings in the universe?"

"While that maybe true brat there is a lot about the different universes that you don't know."

"Oh and I guess one of those has to do with that power source we felt?"

"Yes and lets hope we don't have to fight against that person who ever they maybe."

"Why?"

"You ask to many questions brat just like Kakarot but, legend says that there was once a planet that reviled planet Vegeta in power and was said to hold the only race who could match the saiyan's power for power even having levels that was equal to the super saiyan's although the two races never battled they scared Frieza enough to the point that he sent his own elite force to destroy their planet and it was thought that no one escaped but now we know at least one person lived but, don't go looking for them we don't know anything about this person yet and it would be pointless to go looking for someone with a power we can't even feel no more."

"Right I just wish we knew if they was a threat or not."

"At this point I don't think they are."

"How come?"

"Because that power you felt wasn't even enough to make us go into super saiyan level."

"But what if......"

"No brat don't go looking for trouble and if they turn out to be against us then we will handle them when the time comes."

"Gohan, Vegeta is right there is no point in going on a wild goose chase for something you don't even know where to start looking."

"18 how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Vegeta's story about this planet that reviled planet Vegeta."

"18 don't sneak up on my house again."

"Your house last time I checked this house was owned by Bulma Veggie."

"Vegeta what have I told you about claiming my house as yours?"

"Women it is my house!!!!"

"Whatever Veggie-head now what was this stuff about a race that reviled the saiyan's and scared Frieza enough to destroy their planet?"

"Well women did you and Kakarot's harpy hear the story I told his brat" they nodded "now listen well I wont repeat myself" they all went into the living room and set on the couch. "From what I can remember from when I was trapped on Frieza's ship, there was a race that was just as legendary as the saiyan's except they didn't have a tail or go all Great Ape on someones ass by looking at the moon but, they had a power that allowed them to battle equally with the super saiyan's but, not the Great Ape which is why it was said that the super saiyan's was stronger than them, aside from the Great Ape they was an equal to the saiyan in every way except they didn't eat as much but they still ate twice their weight in food. It was also said that they didn't need to be angry to reach their higher levels. After they reached the first level they could level up by training which made them different than the saiyan's, where the saiyan's needed to be in a fight of life and death to reach the first and second level but could reach the third and forth level by training,"

"So I can go to the third level by training?"

"If you train yes but its a certain type of training you need but I don't know what it is, now don't interrupt me again brat. Now as I was saying since this person is the only one of their kind I would presume they have a kid, or if this is a kid then they would have someone to train them how to use their powers and since the parent have yet to show any aggression towards us then I think its safe to assume that they don't want any trouble and just want to live in peace and is going to show their kid how to use and hide their powers just in case a situation arise that they will need to use it."

"You maybe right Vegeta but then again maybe the parent is already dead and the kid just accessed this power by mistake or maybe the parent escaped just before the planet was blown to bits and came to earth for a new start?"

"Well this is all good and well but i'm leaving, Vegeta not everyone is hostile just give it time and this person will make themselves known."

18 walked out CC and took to the air she headed straight towards Videl. She got there and noticed that Videl left her some food and she was meditating what she was meditating for she didn't know so she sat down to eat and watch her. She quietly sat down not wanting to interrupt Videl, she grabbed the food and started to eat while keeping a close eye on Videl.

Videl slowly started to draw out her ki again but this time since she knew where to look she wanted to try and draw it out without it being noticed. She went as slow as possible but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep 18 from sensing it. "Videl I noticed that you are trying to withdraw your ki without it being sensed."

"Yes you said you wanted to make sure that no one was looking for us when I withdrew it so I was trying to see if I can withdraw it without being noticed."

"I see well Videl if your trying to withdraw your entire ki level it will be noticed so stop trying and since you already know where to locate it from you don't need to withdraw it any more, you just have to remember how you withdrew from it and every time you need to access your power it will be there for you now lets start working on flying its a lot harder than shooting ki blasts but easier than locating and pulling out your ki for the first time."

18 began to instruct Videl on how to fly, the safety and precautions of flying, and how to use your ki to protect yourself from the wind and other debris that will fly towards you while you fly. After explaining everything and quizzing Videl to make sure she had all that remembered she began to tell Videl how to fly. "First I need you to concentrate your ki until you feel it around every part of your body equally."

Videl concentrated for about 10 minutes until the air around her became light and the grass started moving away from her, "good now use your ki to push yourself off the ground." Videl pushed off the ground. Her face was one of full concentration, "excellent now try and move in different directions and if you need help with anything don't be afraid to ask."

Videl spent the next 2 hours experimenting on flying and when she had a good feel of flying and protecting herself from the wind and pebbles that was in the air she turned towards 18 "ok I think I got this part down but I will still practice but, how did you go so fast when you fought that guy back there?"

"You will learn that soon enough but, before I have you try and increase your flying speed I want to make sure you know how to fly, stop, and change directions without thinking about it."

"Ok 18 but how are we going to do that?"

"You are going to follow me and do everything I do exactly how I do it."

18 took to the air and turned to face Videl "Now remember to follow me." she then started to fly around their training area all the while facing Videl. She went up, down left, right, stopped, and started watching Videl to make sure she got everything right. "Remember Videl you shouldn't have to think about it when you fly it should be as easy as walking, now I know this is your first time flying thats why we are doing this so you can get use to it and it will be second nature for you."

"Ok thank you for helping me so much."

"Hey what type of trainer would I be if my student didn't know how to do the things I teach her without thinking about them?"

"Point taken."

"Now as we fly I will shoot small ki blasts at you if they hit you they will do no damage but, they will knock you off course the object of this is to learn to dodge while flying and still following every move I do."

"Ok i'm ready."

18 resumed flying with Videl following her and started shooting ki blasts at her. At first everyone hit her and threw her off course. "Remember Videl you shouldn't have to concentrate on flying it should start to become a natural thing for you just concentrate on the ki blasts and my movements don't think about what your doing just react."

A few blasts later and Videl started to get the hang of dodging and still keeping up with the change of directions that 18 made. "Ok Videl this is enough of flying right now you need to recover your energy so you can fly home."

"Ok 18 what else are we going to do today?"

"I am going to introduce you to the most basic ki blast which is what I was shooting at you, and after you master dodging while flying you will have to master shooting ki blasts to intercept ki blasts shot at you while flying."

"Ok ready when you are" Videl replied taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Ok to shot ki blast concentrate your ki to your hands and push the ki away from your hand but still keep the concentration of ki on it until it hits the target, the better you get at this the easier it is to shot ki blasts without thinking or concentrating."

Videl did as was told, the ki formed around her hand was white instead of blue. She tried to push it off of her hand but as soon s it left her hand it lost the necessary energy and dissipated into the air, she frowned and turned towards 18, "why did that happen I concentrated on the ki blast even when it left my hand like you told me to."

"I understand that Videl but you can't expect you to get it the first time you try. It will take a few tries until you are able to get a blast to reach the target bolder and even longer until you are able to destroy the rock so don't let this get you down your doing great in your training, besides your not going to practice ki blasts until you master flying. But we got off track now lets get to the stretches and acrobats you need to learn."

Videl stood in front of 18 waiting for the first stretch that she would have to do. They started stretching and doing the acrobats which reminded Videl of yoga. When she asked 18 about it she just shrugged and said acrobat was formed from yoga. After 3 hours of stretching and doing acrobats and flips Videl was extremely tired "ok Videl todays training is over go into the cabin and shower then you can head home, but you will fly no walking, when you get home you are to walk everywhere only fly when you know your not being followed so I suggest you leave your bedroom window open so you can fly in and out. Report back here tomorrow after your finished with school."

Flying back to her house Videl noticed that even though she wasn't that good at it her travel time from her training grounds to her house was cut in half. She landed in an empty alleyway across from her house and made sure no one was around then she walked out and headed to her house. When she got up to the steps she saw that Erasa was standing at her door.

"Hey Erasa whats up?"

"Vi-Vi I was looking for you."

"Oh really why else would you becoming here when you hate my father just as much or more than I do?"

"No need to be so sarcastic now where was you did you forget you promised to teach me self defense or was you trying to bail out on me?"

"Come on Erasa you know I can't turn my back on my sister, i'm sorry I was running late how bout I make it up by letting you drag me shopping with you next time you go?"

"Ok Vi-Vi this Saturday we will go now lets get with these self defense lessons so I can protect you next time."

"Like that will ever happen."

"Hey I can dream can't I?"

"Yea lets go to my room so we can practice in private."

"Vi-Vi you should cut your hair?"

"Why?"

"Because in my opinion I think you will look better with shorter hair plus you look like your mother."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'll get it cut so it will be just below my shoulders I don't want it to short then people will really start to think i'm a boy."

Erasa and Videl laughed at that as they walked into Videl's room. They started to practice self defense with Videl giving Erasa pointers to make it easier for her to learn. They pent 2 hours with self defense and Erasa was learning it pretty well for someone who never had any interest in martial arts before. After they got tired of practicing they started watching TV. Videl and Erasa was watching TV for bout an hour when the made walked in "Videl time for dinner, oh Erasa I didn't know you was still here you can join us for dinner if you want."

"Mimi can I stay the night, please?"

"Yea Mimi can she stay the night?"

"Why don't we go ask Hercule?"

"Why do we have to ask him if you say I can?"

"Erasa why do you hate him?"

"He is like the worst father in the history of worst fathers have you seen how he treat Vi-Vi?"

"Go ask your father if she can stay the night Videl."

Videl and Erasa walked into the dining room and saw Hercule sitting at the end of the table so they went and sat at the other end. "Father?"

"Yes sweet-pea?"

"Can Erasa stay the night?"

"Sure as long as no boys are coming over."

"We are 10 why would we want boys over?"

"Good she can stay."


	3. Powers Unleashed

DBZ: My Way

Powers Unleashed

It has been 2 years since 18 started training Videl, 2 years since Goten was born, 2 years since she beat Gohan and she haven't entered a tournament since because 18 didn't think she was ready. A couple months ago 18 introduced her to Chi-Chi and Bulma and they became quick friends. Although 18 asked if they didn't say anything about knowing her to anyone else yet because she wanted to introduce her to everyone at Goten's party.

"18 where are we going?"

"Don't worry Vi you will like it."

"But I want to know, I don't like not knowing where i'm going."

"I know thats why its so much fun not telling you."

"18 please!!!"

"Nope you can ask all you want but I wont tell you."

"Fine" then she pouted and turned her head away from 18.

18 just laughed "Vi that might work with every guy you come across but it wont work on me I taught you that remember, but I think you will find a reason to use that face where we are going."

"Whats that supposed to mean I don't even know anyone there."

"You know Chi-Chi and Bulma they will be there."

"When can I tell Erasa about my new powers?"

"When I meet her you can tell her."

"You keep procrastinating on meeting her though."

"I have to get some new clothes this weekend you can bring her to the mall then."

"Ok and no bailing on me either."

"Would I do that?"

"Whatever" Videl then held out her hand "I want your shopping card so I know you will come this time because if i'm going to be stuck in a mall with Erasa because you bailed on me I i'm not going to spend my money." 18 rolled her eyes and gave her the card.

They finally arrived at Chi-Chi's house. When they got there they saw that there was already other people there. They knocked on the door and it was answered by Gohan. When he opened the door and saw 18 standing with a girl who looked familiar, but couldn't place her face he just stared at her. Videl looked at Gohan while he stared at her, she then tilted her head to the side and smiled which made Gohan blush bright red. Videl and 18 had amused looks on their faces by his reaction.

After being let in Videl turned to 18 "Do he always react like that?"

"Well everyone he knows is either twice his age or under 3, so your the first person his age he ever got the chance to meet and you being a girl ain't helping him."

"Oh that must sucks, he reacted the same way 2 years ago at that tournament we was in."

Chi-Chi walked up to them "hello Videl and 18 how is everything going so far?"

"Besides the amusing reaction Videl got from Gohan everything is going fine."

"Oh and how did he react to you Videl?"

"He stared then turned bright red when I smiled at him."

Chi-Chi started laughing "well don't be shy Videl go meet everyone else."

18 led Videl to the living room to meet everyone else "hey everyone I have someone for you to meet" she yelled.

"Hello my name is Videl its nice to meet everyone."

"Hey Videl i'm Krillin."

"Yo i'm Tien and this is my wife Lunch and our son Jr."

"I'm Gohan but we met before didn't we?"

"Yup 2 years ago at the tournament you reacted the same way to me then, that you just did."

"You mean that to tell me that Kakarot's oldest brat was beat by this devils brat?"

"Devils brat!!!! I'll have you know I am well trained!!!!"

"Vegeta stop causing trouble for Videl she is a sweet girl and why would you call her devils brat?"

"Well her name is a pun for devil and she is a brat, just like the other four." he pointed to Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Jr.

"Videl you have to forgive the prince of jackasses, i'm Bulma as you know and he is my husband."

"I feel sorry for you if you got to deal with him all the time." everyone except Vegeta laughed.

"You got a problem with me?"

"Your the one who called me the devils brat."

"You do know I can kill you with one hand if I wanted?"

"You can try you don't scare me."

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan "How bout now."

"Wow you turned from a black haired idiot into a blonde idiot."

Chi-Chi walked up behind Vegeta and smacked him in the head with her frying pan "Vegeta what did I say when you came in!!!"

"Hey she the one who made me mad!!!"

"I don't care you will behave or you wont eat and thats final!!!!!"

After everything calmed down there was a knock at the door Chi-Chi asked Videl to open it since she was the closest to it. She went to the door and let the person in. "Hey everyone i'm here I hope I didn't miss anything."

"Oh you didn't miss much just Videl talk down to Vegeta he got mad Chi-Chi hit him with the pan" answered Krillin.

"Who is that?"

"That would be me." said Videl waving from the door.

"Hello my name is Yamcha and you...."

"Not interested."

"Oh but someone like you need a real man to protect them."

"Well when you find one send him my way."

"Playing hard to get are you."

"Yamcha get away from Vi before I put you back in the hospital."

"Ok, ok no need to get hostile 18 how do you know her anyway?"

"I guess you can say she is like a little sister to me."

"Ouch sucks to be you Videl." Yamcha turned to walk further into the house but was met with a fist to the face.

"Any more wise cracks like that and it will be harder."

After everyone was introduced and settled in the party for Goten got going. Videl got along with everyone there even Vegeta although he wouldn't admit it. She met Goten and thought he was the cutest baby she ever seen. About 3 hours into the party there was a disturbance outside. They all went out Chi-Chi holding Goten and Bulma holding Trunks.

There was 2 warriors flying around the front of the house. Gohan asked who they are and why they are here.

"Well i'm twin one" said a guy who was wearing a green gi, his hair was cut short and black.

"I'm twin two" said the other guy who was wearing a yellow gi with long hair it was also black.

Everyone just stared at them. "O......K, but what are you doing here?"

"We are here looking for someone."

"Who would that someone be you know their name?"

"Don't know we just know they are on this planet."

Everyone fell on their face anime style at that "so if you don't know their name what makes you think they are on this planet?"

"Well thats simple a few years back there was a planet called pi, and this planet had some of the strongest warriors on it. The only planet that had warriors that could fight against them was the planet Vegeta, so Frieza had his elite squad destroy the planet."

"Ok if the planet was destroyed what makes you think that someone from the planet is here?"

"Simple although the planet was destroyed there was one person who was able to escape it."

"Oh who was this person?"

"Her name was......Selena Shisho." Videl who was standing in the back of the group next to 18 gasped.

18 looked at her "whats wrong do you know her?"

"Yes that was my mother."

"Oh I see" then 18 thought for a minute "hey you two I know her."

"Really where is she?"

"What do you need her for?"

"There is a debt that her planet owes she needs to pay it."

"Well to bad because she died 5 years ago."

"I see" then they looked at each person in front of them "hey you little girl is there any reason you look like Selena?"

"Is there any reason you asking me this?"

"Yes because if your related to her then you will have to pay her debt."

"And if I happen to be related to her how do you expect me to pay her debt, and what happen if i'm not related to her?"

"Well you will repay her debt by becoming a slave to us and if your not then we will search this planet until we find her or someone who is related to her."

"I see, well I can't allow you to do that."

"And who are you to stop us?"

"I'm Videl Shisho and Selena is my mother."

Everybody looked at her when she said this, all except 18 looked surprised by this "well if your her daughter then you will become our slave."

"I don't think so if you want me then come and get me." then she ran past them and headed towards the mountain. The twins closed in on her and almost had her until she seemingly disappeared and reappeared in the air 10 feet away from them "Whats wrong can't catch a little girl" she taunted.

18 flew behind them close enough to see and intervene if needed but back far enough so she wasn't in the way the rest of the z fighters followed suit. The twins pursued her again and finally caught up at the base of the mountain. "Now we have you little girl come quietly and you wont get hurt."

"I'm not going at all, I'll give you the chance to turn and leave or I will make you leave!!!" she shouted.

"Tough words from someone who just unlocked her powers a few years ago."

"How did you know that?"

"We might not be strong enough warriors to beat Selena but we know when one of our own races unlock their powers, now stop staling and come with us we are the last of our race and we will use you to rebuild it."

Videl looked horrified by what they just said, 18 was seething and barely keeping herself from killing them. Gohan and Vegeta was on the verge of turning into super saiyan's, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien was ready to jump in the middle of this. "Whats with the look girl of course we wont do anything until you become of age but, we have to train you so you wont disobey our word come on what would your mother say if you let our race die out" they started laughing.

The z fighters had finally snapped Gohan and Vegeta had turned saiyan and they all was about to charge when they was stopped by 18 "wait don't attack!!!"

"What how can you just sit here and let them talk to her like that!!!!" yelled Gohan.

"Trust me I would be the first to attack them for what they said but this fight is Videl's fight and not only for her but also for her mothers honor!!!"

"But...."

"Gohan how would you feel if someone else had killed Cell after he killed your father? How would you feel if someone killed your mother and you wasn't the one who killed them? How would you feel as a saiyan to have someone rival race fight your battle for you?"

"Gohan she is right although I hate to admit we can't intervene unless she ask us for help."

Videl had had enough of them and talking about her mother pushed her over the limit. "Thats it you two just signed your death warrant." She then proceeded to attack the two. They blocked most of her attacks but a few got through, they then went on the attack and force her to defend. They laughed the entire time they attacked her. "Is this it is this all the great Selena spawn can do I am really disappointed I thought the greatest warrior of our race would produce a spawn that could hold her own in battle, but at least there is a chance you will have strong children once we show you who you belong to."

Videl got even angrier and started to lose focus and wasn't paying attention to what she did she just wanted to kill them. "This is bad unlike a saiyan Videl's power don't come from blind rage and the more she listens to them the weaker she becomes."

"What do you mean by that 18?"

"Well Krillin you know how when ever Gohan, Goku, or Vegeta got mad they got stronger" he nodded "well for Videl its the exact opposite the calmer she is the stronger she becomes so if she don't calm down she might die."

"Well if thats the case why wont she ask for help?"

"You idiot she might not be no saiyan but her race rivaled ours for a reason Krillin, there was never a recorded battle between the two in all our history but there is a legend that if the two where to battle it could result in a planet being destroyed maybe even a galaxy, and they also scared Frieza enough to destroy their planet before he found out if that was true or not."

"So Vegeta your saying that she wont ask for help because part of her warrior blood refuses to accept help from anyone?"

"Yes but, if we can get her to calm down she might have a chance."

18 who was listening to the entire conversation agreed with Vegeta they had to calm her down, then an idea struck "Videl what would Selena think if you let these guys get you to you?" Videl stopped moving thinking about what 18 said "Videl think of the good times you had with her get your strength from your mother not from your anger, good time to show them what the daughter of Selena could do!!!"

Videl finally calmed down and remembered her training she slowly drew out her power. She felt herself thinking about her mother, she started to power up, she thought about her mother smile, she continued to power up, she remembered all the stories her mother told her about not letting people get under her skin and not letting people get her angry because if she stayed calm she would always be stronger than if she was angry. Then it finally clicked her mother was talking about her warrior half needing to stay calm she needed to keep an open mind and not let what they said get to her. Finally at one time she let her full power out with a scream that made everyone present cover their ears, a white aura wrapped around her her power sky rocketed. When she finished powering up she was as strong as Gohan was before he went to super saiyan. Her hair turned white and grew longer, her eyes went from gray to blue, her face became hard, the look in her eyes was one of anger and she was ready to kill.

Turning to the twins "you should have left when I warned you, you should have killed me when you had the chance, you should not have talked down about my mother, and you should not have made your intentions to rape me be known because now you will die!!" her voice was loud and cold devoid of any emotions besides hate.

"Told you that you wouldn't want to intervene now we get to see what she really can do I know I trained her but even I never seen her like this" 18 told everyone. The Z fighters was just shocked at her change and the lack of emotions in her voice when less than 20 minutes ago it was full of happiness.

Videl started to advance on her opponents as they slowly backed away. The twins knew that they would not be able to beat Videl now that she knew the source of her powers. As they kept the distance between them they tried to figure out away off this planet. Videl had a calm sweet smile on her face but it was betrayed by the power she was giving off and the look in her eyes that promised a painful death.

"Twin one we need to leave this planet now!!!"

"Yes we do where did we put the ship?"

"We left it on auto-pilot while we looked for her it should be directly above us now."

"Good lets go we should be faster than her."

The twins took off towards their ship which just happened to be directly above them now. They got closer to it when Videl started to charge her attack. She jumped in the air and floated until her back was parallel to the ground, she brought her hands to her side her elbows was bent so her wrists was resting next to her waist. She poured as much power into the attack as she could, in both of her hands a white orb was created, once she got the right amount of power she threw her arms out in front of her where her wrists met in the power orbs in her hand combined into one. She got ready to shoot it and yelled 'Videl's pain' and the ki blast shot off at high speeds and hit the twins just as they was reaching their ship. The blast killed them on contact and they was destroyed into nothing. The attack took more out of Videl then she thought it would and she ended up passing out, falling out of the sky not able to do anything she thought _I get killed by using my own attack how embarrassing._

18 saw her falling out the sky and took off for her. She caught her before she hit the ground and looked down at her and smiled "you did good for your first real fight Vi now rest" she then flew back to Chi-Chi's house.


	4. New Resposibility

DBZ: My Way

New Responsibility

Videl was finally waking up when she heard noises all around her. Not knowing where she was, she laid there trying to out a face to the voices she was hearing and wondering why people was in her room. Not being able to tell who the voices was she began to open her eyes. "Hey everyone the sleeping beauty is woke" she heard someone say. She then heard a lot of feet scampering around then it stopped.

"Hey Videl your finally woke can you hear me" she heard someone else say.

"Awww my head hurts" she mumbled then looked around "this ain't my room where am I" she asked.

"Videl its me 18 what do you remember" asked 18.

"What do I remember" she started to think "I remember someone looking for my mother, then they was saying something about a debt, then......"she stopped talking and had a horrified look on her face.

"Vi talk to me, tell me what else you remember" said 18 now sitting right in front of her.

"I....I....please tell me it didn't happen" she said to 18.

"Talk to me Vi what are you feeling" 18 said.

"I killed them" she said in a low voice.

"Videl listen to me..." she was interrupted by a crying Videl.

"I killed them" she yelled while crying then she got up and ran out the house while everyone just looked at her retreating body.

"Um should one of us go after her" asked Krillin.

"I'll go get her" said 18 as she started to walk after her. She finally caught up with Videl who was sitting up in a tree looking out over the lake that she first started training her at. "You ok" she asked sitting down next to her.

"How could I just kill 2 people like that? I didn't even think about it, I just hated that they was talking about my mother like that so much tat I lost all ration thought" she then leaned on 18 and started to cry again.

18 held Videl while she cried. Once Videl stopped 18 started to talk "look Vi I know killing people ain't easy but sometimes its the only way" she told her.

"What do you mean" asked Videl.

"What would have happened if you haven't killed them and let them go free" asked 18.

"Don't know" she answered.

"I have a good idea of what they would have done want to hear it" 18 asked Videl nodded. "Ok if you would have let them go they would have probably left the planet and never came back, or they would have went to another part of the planet and took another girl who couldn't fight back forced her to be their sex slave and used her for breeding" she looked at Videl "would you have let them do that" she finished.

"No of course not I would never want that for anyone" answered Videl.

"Good now you I know you wasn't thinking about that at the time, but sometimes you have to think about these things when your fighting people like they were" 18 finished.

"I understand now, but that don't mean I like killing" said Videl. 18 laughed at that "whats so funny" she asked.

"Well Videl if you have liked killing then we would have had a problem" said 18.

"What you mean by that" asked Videl.

"Well if you have liked killing everyone you love would have been in danger of you killing them just because you think its fun" said 18.

"What I would never do that I will only kill if I have to" yelled Videl.

"Good now that we have worked out your whole killing thing lets get you home" they jumped down off the tree and started to fly back towards Satan city.

They got back to the city and walked towards Videl's house and was stopped before they could walk through the gate of the mansion, "Videl Shisho Satan where the hell have you been I have walked around this entire city looking for you" they heard someone angry say behind them.

Videl froze and slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of an angry Erasa "hey Erasa" she started.

"Don't _'hey Erasa'_ me you know how big this city is" she yelled again.

"Sorry I forgot that I was going shopping with you" said Videl.

"Oh like I didn't figure that out after I couldn't find you the first time I came to your house looking for you" Erasa said sarcastically.

"Hey sorry but im18 and its my fault that Videl was gone I took her to a friends birthday party" said 18.

"Oh but Videl knew how important this was and she promised that nothing would keep her from going" yelled Erasa.

"Erasa don't get so angry you still have time to go shopping the wedding is tomorrow at noon" said Videl.

"What the mall closes in an hour and we both know how hard it is to get you shopping for pants let alone a dress" Erasa said still angry.

"I said sorry will you forgive me" asked Videl.

"Why should I" asked Erasa.

"Well if you do me and 18 will go shopping with you after the wedding plus I will take you to meet Bulma Briefs" said Videl.

"Really you expect me to believe you know Bulma Briefs" said Erasa.

"Well yea have I ever lied to you" asked Videl. Erasa just looked at her like she grew a second head "ok have I ever lied about anything that don't include shopping" corrected Videl.

"You have a point if it don't involve shopping you never lie, but also you have to tell me where you have been and why it has been so hard to find you" said Erasa.

"I think I could explain that" said 18. Erasa just looked at her "Vi could we go somewhere that no one will hear us" asked 18.

"Ok come on" they walked in Videl's house "Mimi i'm home" Videl called.

"Hey Videl how was your day" said Mimi walking in to the foyer "oh who are you" she said seeing 18.

"Mimi this is my friend 18, 18 this is Mimi" Videl introduced them "hey Mimi 18 and Erasa will be staying for dinner" Videl told her.

"Ok I'll call you when its ready" she answered.

"She seems nice" said 18.

"Yea she is the one I always go to when I have a problem" said Videl leading them to her room. 18 then proceeded to tell Erasa everything she was able to gather about Videl's mother, about saiyan's, about androids, and about cell.

"So your saying that Selena was this super warrior who was able to blow up planets without a thought" asked Erasa.

"Well if she wanted to she could" answered 18.

"I find it hard to believe that Selena would do that she was the single nicest lady you would ever want to meet" said Erasa.

"Well we can show you proof" said 18.

"How" asked Erasa.

"Vi will you" 18 said. Videl sighed and changed into her warrior form. Erasa was shocked the Videl who she looked to as an older sister just changed her hair turned white and grew longer, her eyes went from gray to blue, and she had her white aura around her, but when she looked at Erasa her eyes was just as soft as they always was when she looked at her.

"So everything you told me was real" said Erasa, Videl nodded "this is so cool, my sister can save the world from bad people" she then said with a bunch of excitement. Videl sweatdropped.

"Erasa are you ok" asked Videl.

"Vi-Vi this is wonderful i'm so happy for you, now you really are your mothers daughter" she said hugging Videl "oh also you now have no reason to be late for our shopping dates now that you can fly" said Erasa.

"What you mean your going to make me do even more shopping" said Videl.

"I don't see what the problem is Vi-Vi you could use a new wardrobe plus shopping with me ain't that bad" said Erasa.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I'll even join you on your shopping dates" said 18.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" Videl mumbled.

"Come on Vi-Vi it wont be that bad we can go the day after tomorrow" said Erasa.

"Sounds good to me, but what do we do until dinner" said 18.

"Well usually Videl helps me better myself defense she been teaching me for the last 2 years" said Erasa.

"Oh really show me what you got" said 18 while Videl just sat on her bed flicking through channels on the TV.

Videl then got a thought "hey 18 you think if I call Bulma she can have a dress in my size delivered before 11 in the morning" she asked.

"She should I mean she is only the single richest person in the universe she should be able to have anything done when she wants it done give her a call" said 18 while she started to spar with Erasa.

Videl picked up her cell phone and dialed Chi-Chi's number.

_'Hello Son residence this is Gohan speaking.'_

_'Hey Gohan it Videl.'_

_'Hey Videl how are you doing now?'_

"_Good 18 helped me get through.'_

_'Thats good did you need something?'_

_'Yes is Bulma still there?'_

_'Hold on'_ a few seconds Bulma picked up the phone.

_'Hey Videl whats up?'_

_'Bulma I wanted to ask if you could have a dress delivered to my house in my size by 11 tomorrow morning?'_

_'Sure why do you need a dress I thought you hated them?'_

_'Well my best friend Erasa her brother is getting married and she is making me wear a dress and I don't have one.'_

_'Oh a wedding dress what size dress do you wear?'_

_'Hold on' _"Erasa so you know what size dress I wear?" she asked.

"How come you don't know what size dress you wear" asked 18.

"Because I never bought a dress anytime I needed one I always got one from Erasa"answered Videl.

"You need one in size 4 Vi-Vi" said Erasa.

"Ok thanks" _'Bulma I need one in size 4'_

_'Ok I'll have it delivered tonight'_

_'Thanks Bulma your a life saver'_

_'Chi-Chi said stop by when you get the chance'_

_'Ok I'll come over after the wedding'_

_'Ok bye'_

_'Bye._ They both hung up the phone "she said it will be here tonight" said Videl.

"Cool I can't believe your friends with THE BULMA BRIEFS" said Erasa.

Then the door opened "hey sweet-pea how are you doing" asked her father.

"Father do you ever knock the door was closed for a reason" yelled Videl.

"My house I don't need to knock, who are you have we met before" he asked Videl.

"She is my friend and if you met her before why don't you remember her name" said Videl.

"I know where I met you at you was there when I defeated cell" he said.

"Um who are you" asked 18.

Hercule face vaulted "i'm the great Hercule the world champ" he stated rather loudly.

18 just blinked "why are you so loud we are in the same room" she said.

"Hey you look to old to be my sweat-peas friend" he said.

18 just shrugged "i'm her trainer if that makes you feel any better" she said.

"Oh a fellow fighter maybe we should go on a date" he said.

Videl and Erasa both turned green and looked like they would puke soon, 18 looked at him like he grew another head "your not my type" she said.

"What i'm everyones type" he said.

"Nope I don't like guys who neglect their kids, also if you suggest I should go on a date with you again I'll kill you" she said in a deadly voice.

"I don't neglect my daughter" he yelled.

"Oh really where was she all day" she asked.

He thought for a minute then turned and walked out. 18 turned and looked at Erasa and Videl then laughed, "I never seen humans turn that green before" she said.

2 Days Later Outside Satan City Mall

Videl was sitting in front of the mall waiting for Erasa and 18 to show up, she knew Erasa would show because she never missed a chance to shop and she knew 18 would show up because she still had her chopping card. So here she sat on a Saturday morning waiting to go shopping when she could be sleeping or beating up the guys who trained under her father or sleeping, but no the two blond pains who she thought of as sisters had to come shopping as soon as the mall opened.

As she sat on the bench see was looking at all the happy daughters walking and having fun with their mothers and it depressed her a little. She wished that her father had died and her mother had lived in her opinion her life would have been much better that way. She tried to get her mind off these thoughts but every which way she turned she saw a happy mother and daughter. Although her best friend Erasa mother treated her like a daughter sometimes that wasn't enough. So she got up and started to walk around and window shop until they came.

A few blocks away 18 and Erasa was walking up to the mall. Erasa was telling 18 about how hard Videl has had it since her mother died and how her father never really cared about her even when her mother was alive. She also told her how Videl always said her life would be better if her father was dead and her mother was alive and in more ways than one they both believed that would be true but knew it would never come to be. As they continued to walk and talk they heard the alarm of the bank a few blocks up. And begin to run to find out what was happening.

Videl was waking to the ice cream parlor when the bank alarm went off. She ran the block to the bank and saw that it was being robbed and the police was in a shootout with the gang that was robbing it. She looked around for a place to transform then saw an empty alleyway across the street from her. She ran across and down the alleyway until she found a dumpster that would hide her small frame from anyone who looked down the alleyway then she quickly transformed.

Once 18 and Erasa got there they saw the shootout that they was able to hear a few miles away and they both wondered where Videl was since when Erasa called she told her she was already waiting at the mall. Just as 18 was about to help the police Videl flew from the sky she was wearing her sports bra and a mini skirt she had bought as a gift for Erasa to give her new sister. When she landed everyone was shocked at seeing her. Most of the guys there was drooling at seeing her only in a sports bra and mini skirt, they was able to see her well shaped body and toned abs and arms, but she wasn't muscular. Most girls looked at her as if she was a tramp since she only wore a sports bra and a mini skirt that stopped at her thighs.

Videl tried her best to ignore the looks she got from the people and started to approach the part of the gang that was shooting at the police, "drop your fire arms and put your hands in the air" she said in a cold voice.

"Yea right what is a little tramp like you going to do to us" said one of them gang members. They then started to shoot at her. She disappeared shocking everyone again then appeared behind them and quickly disarmed each gang member and knocked them out. She carried the six people one by one over to the police. After she dropped the six in front of the police she then went into the bank and started to bring out gang members one by one.

Once she finished taking care of the gang members and they all was handcuffed and in the back of a squad car she was about to fly off when she was stopped by a reporter, "excuse me miss but can I ask you a few questions" asked the reporter.

Videl thought for a minute "sure but only a couple questions" she told the reporter.

"Ok first who are you?"

"I'm a warrior who just happened to be passing by when I saw what was going on and decided t o help."

"Ok do you have a name?"

"Selena."

"Will yo be here again?"

"I don't know that depends on my schedule."

"How are you able to fly?"

"I can't tell you that."

"So there is a chance that you will be back?"

"Yes there is but only if crime gets so bad that the local police can't handle all of it."

"Ok thank you."

"Bye" Videl then took off before anyone else could stop her.

18 and Erasa saw the entire thing that Videl did and they both was proud that she decided to use her powers to help people instead of just sitting back. They was standing in front of the mall when Videl walked out of the alleyway and ran up to them. "Hey what took you two so long" asked Videl.

"Sorry we just took the chance to get to know each other a little better" said 18.

"Whatever" said Videl.

"Hey Vi-Vi where did you get that mini skirt from I thought you hated wearing skirts" asked Erasa.

"I do and I brought it from that store around from my house, it was for you new sister but now I have to get her a new one since I had to wear it" said Videl.

"Oh you are so wearing more mini skirts Vi they look way to good on you not to" said 18.

"Yea it would be a crime if we let you go without showing off your sexy legs" said Erasa.

"Shut up Erasa and I don't want to wear a skirt" said Videl.

"To bad your getting some and you will wear them the only time you allowed not to wear them is when its cold outside" said 18.

"What you can't do that" said Videl.

"Yes I can as you official big sister I can veto anything you wear you have to wear what we say since we are the fashion savvy ones in this friendship" said 18.

"Yea and as you best friend and little sister you have to listen to my suggestions and since I agree with 18 you can't argue" said Erasa.

"I hate you two" Videl said.

"At least we are not making you wear belly shirts also" 18 and Erasa said at the same time.

"So Vi are you going to make it a habit of saving the day" asked 18.

"I don't know I know I should but eventually someone will figure it out if I consistently disappear and show up as my alter ego" she said.

"Wait you know Bulma right Vi-Vi" asked Erasa.

"Yea why" asked Videl.

"Why don't you ask her to make you a suit that you can change into when there is danger and you can put off the flying as part of the suit" said Erasa.

"Why don't you always act smart Erasa" asked Videl.

"Why should I if people think i'm just a dense blond then they will leave me alone unlike you who people know is the smartest girl at our school your always being asked to give other people help and stuff like that" said Erasa.

"So you act stupid so people can leave you alone" asked Videl.

"Yup" said Erasa.

"Only you would think of something like that" said Videl.

"Blonds get no credit" said 18.

"Hey blonds can't be smart and beautiful what does that leave for us girls with black hair" said Videl.

"Well technically you don't count Videl since you have 2 hair colors" said Erasa.

"Whatever lets get this shopping over so I can do something productive with my Saturdays" said Videl.

6 Hours Later

The 3 girls was finally walking out of the mall. Videl looked tired and pissed, 18 and Erasa looked pleased. They each had multiple bags in their arms, "I can't believe you two" said Videl.

"What did we do" asked 18.

"We was in there for 6 hours that what you did" yelled Videl.

"You act like you actually had better things to do" Said Erasa.

"Maybe I did" yelled Videl.

"Oh like what Vi" asked 18.

"Um I have to talk to Bulma" said Videl.

"Yea Vi-Vi that wont take that long and what would you have done the rest of the day" said Erasa.

"Probably sleep knowing her" said 18.

"Yea probably would have" said Erasa.

"Hey stop teaming up on me" said Videl.

"Why should we Vi its fun" said 18.

"Its no fair you two always agree on everything and vote against anything I like" said Videl.

"Hey us blonds have to stick together" said Erasa.

Videl just huffed out in frustration, turned her noise up at Erasa and 18 and walked away. Erasa and 18 laughed then ran to catch up with her. "Ok Vi we will do something you want" said 18.

They continued to walk to Videl's house to put their bags there since it was closer. Once they put their things away they walked around Satan city with nothing to do until Videl saw an ice cream parlor. They was almost in the store when they heard a group of people yell out they turned and saw the group running at them. They was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Whats going on" asked Videl.

"No clue" said Erasa.

The next thing any of them knows Videl was tackled in a big hug by the group. Erasa and 18 laughed at her unfortunate fate of having a Videl fan club. Videl herself was struggling under the group of ten kids all her age. "Will you two stop laughing and help me" she yelled at Erasa and 18.

"What did you do to have such a fate" asked 18.

"Being known as Videl Satan is all I did" she replied still trying to get up. Erasa and 18 just laughed more. "Will you people get off of me" she yelled.

"Videl will you go on a date with me" one of them yelled.

"Hell no now get off of me this minute or I will leave this city and never come back" she yelled. The kids all jumped off of her so she can get up.


	5. Soccer Team and High School

DBZ: My Way

Soccer Team and High School

5 years have past and Videl continued to train and improve herself. She learned to call her power without so much concentration. She learned her limits and also advanced to the second power lever of her race. She was able to force Gohan to go to super saiyan 2 before she lost in their spars. Her and 18 also got closer almost as close as she and Erasa was. Erasa and 18 also became best friends and literally dragged Videl shopping and forced her to wear mini skirts. Eventually Videl stopped fighting them and wore the mini skirts without much arguments, but she still tried to get out of going shopping. She also became friends with Sharpner because he was friends with Erasa.

Videl and Erasa was the envy of most girls as they both had excellent figures and was the 2 most popular girls in their high school. Videl entered the last tournament and won easily as the only person who she thought would beat her, Gohan, decided not to enter this time since he had won every tournament since his lost to Videl no problem. Although Erasa knew martial arts she didn't like to use it so she never entered a tournament and avoided fight as much as she could. They would be starting their senior year at high school in 3 months and neither was looking forward to having to go to school for another year.

Videl was standing in front of the girls freshman soccer team as she watched them try and kick the ball into the net. She knew they was bad but didn't think they was this bad, I mean she had been watching them for the last 15 minutes and not one was able to kick the ball into the goal. Although the goalie was the most athletic of the group she wouldn't even make it on the team if they had to make cuts. She sighed to herself wondering why she volunteered to coach the freshman team after the last coach quit. So here she was looking at her sorry excuse for a team. She was about to start to coach them when she sensed a few people walking up towards the field.

Turning around to see who it was she was shocked to see Erasa, 18, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi walking up. Looking at them in confusion she waved to them "hey guys why are you here" she asked.

"Nothing Erasa told us you volunteered to coach the freshman soccer team so we came to see what type of team you have" said 18.

"Oh as you can see its not much of a team" said Videl.

"Gee Videl your team sucks what kind of coach are you"said Trunks.

"What this is the first practice" Videl said in her own defense.

"Upperclassman Videl when are you going to give us some pointers" yelled Kim.

"I'll be back" she then jogged up to the team "ok girls I have 2 months before our first game to make you into a respectable soccer team now anyone who is not going to put forth their best effort raise their hands now" she said. No one raised their hands so she nodded "ok everyone get on to 4 rows of 4 so we can start with the stretches" she said.

They got in to formation like she said to get in, "ok now I want everyone to do straddle splits" she said getting into the position she said. She looked up at the group of girls she was coaching and sweatdropped at how much trouble they was having at getting into the position, "ok if you can't get into a straddle split get into the closest position to it that you can" she said.

"Wow upperclassman Videl I didn't know you was so flexible" said Stacy.

"Well if you listen to me you will be able to do this plus more" she told them.

"Really also if we do will we have guys gawking at us like they are gawking at you" asked Bi.

Videl looked to the where the benches was located and saw a group of no less than 20 guys gawking and drooling at her she was surprised to see that part of the guys gawking at her was Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. She blinked then turned to the girls "if your here just so you can have guys gawk at you raise your hand" half the girls hesitated then put their hands up while the other half hesitated but kept their hands down she sighed. "Look I will not coach you just so you can have guys gawk at you, I will not waste my free time helping you better yourself just so you can impress some guy who probably is not even worth your time, now to continue to be on this team you will be on it because you want to better yourself and have fun while doing it if you want to be on this team just to get guys to gawk and drool then leave because you are a worthless excuse of a woman and not worth my time" he yelled so loud that everyone who was looking at the team stunned at her. The girls looked scared for a minute then they each mumbled a 'sorry'. "Good now that we have that behind us we can start to learn how to be a team but I need volunteers" she said while getting up. Walking over to the group she grabbed Trunks and Goten hands and lead them out to the field, "these two plus Erasa will be on my team while you 18 will divide yourselves into 2 teams on 9" she told them. The girls looked confused but did it anyway.

Erasa looked annoyed "Vi-Vi how are you going to volunteer me for this activity you know I hate sports" she yelled.

"True but its payback for all that shopping you made me do and if I have to shop then you have to be my assistant coach for the freshman soccer team" said Videl.

"But I don't want to be a coach" Erasa complained.

"Please help coach us upperclassman Erasa" the soccer team said at the same time.

Erasa huffed, pouted, and crossed her arms, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and everyone else there to laughed "fine I'll help but me and our sister are so taking you shopping after this" said Erasa.

"What thats not fair you two just dragged me shopping yesterday" complained Videl.

"So a deal is a deal I help coach you go shopping, besides we need new school clothes" said Erasa.

Now it was Videl turn to huff and pout at Erasa which resulted in the people to laugh at her "fine."

So the played the game which resulted in the 2 teams to be beaten horribly 20 to nothing. The girls looked down and like they wanted to cry for being beaten so bad. "Hey girls don't look so down soccer if a hard sport to pick up it took Videl 5 months to teach me how to play" said Erasa.

"But upperclassman Erasa I thought you don't like sports" said Kim.

"I don't but Videl makes me learn them since they are good exercise and if you listen to what she says you will get bodies like ours" said Erasa.

"Hey Videl when we go shopping can I have some ice cream" said Goten.

"Sure now go wait next to your mothers you two and be good or no more visits to my house" she told the two demi-saiyan's.

"Ok girls we are going to jog around the field twice before we start to teach you the basics of soccer" said Videl. Erasa took the lead and Videl got behind the girls and they jogged around the field. The entire type more guys came and gawked and drooled over Videl and Erasa in booty shorts and a sports bra.

3 Months Later

Over the the next 3 months Videl and Erasa coached and trained the soccer team until it was the best it could be in a 3 month time period. During that time they became friends with each girl and every practice they had a group of at least 20 guys gawking and drooling at them and at every practice Goten and Trunks was there which motivated the girls to try harder for a reason that neither Videl or Erasa could figure out.

"Today was the first day of class and Videl was sitting at Bulma's house waiting on what she had to give her. She said it was important but wouldn't tell her what it was. Earlier in the month she had got her permit that allowed her to be excused from classes to help fight crime, but they told her she needed to find a suit that would protect her from stray objects and bullets that criminals might throw or shoot her way. She told them that the extra weight would hinder her ability.

"Oh Videl glad you came this morning we have a new student" the teacher said.

"Gohan your going to this school now" Videl asked.

"Oh hey Videl I was wondering if you was here since I saw Erasa" said Gohan.

The class was shocked that the two knew each other, "Videl you know this nerd" asked Sharpner.

"Does it matter who I know Sharpner I only know you because Erasa decided you needed a friend and volunteered me" said Videl.

"I didn't volunteer you Vi-Vi" said Erasa.

"If you became his friend that volunteered me automatically Erasa" said Videl walking up to her seat next to Erasa.

"Oh I guess it does" said Erasa tapping her figure on her chin in a thinking poise "oh hi Gohan how is Goten and Chi-Chi" she asked.

"Hi Erasa they are fine" said Gohan.

"I can't believe you two know this nerd" said Sharpner.

"Its better than knowing you" replied Videl.

"Be nice Videl and Sharpner you know not to talk about Videl's friends didn't she beat you to a pulp enough for trying to talk about me you lucky she is not as protective over Gohan as she is over me" said Erasa.

"I'm sure he needs her protection more than you do" replied Sharpner.

"Actually neither of us needs her protection she just have a habit to protect me but i'm not complaining" said Erasa.

"If you 4 up there don't mind I would like to get on with class" said the teacher.

"Sorry" they all said at the same time.

Lunch came around fast for the four. They walked down to the school cafe to see if there was any available for them when they saw the cafe full they started to leave. "Upperclassman Videl, upperclassman Erasa you can sit here" they heard a group of girls call out. They turned and saw the soccer team sitting at one of the long tables with a few empty seats. They walked over to the table "oh Gohan I didn't know you went to this school also" said Kim.

"I just enrolled this week today is my first day" he said.

"Oh cool are you going to come to our first game today" asked Bi.

"Do I have a choice" he asked.

"Nope you know Goten and Trunks are going to want to come and your going to have to watch them" said Videl.

"Well I guess I'll be there" he said.

"Wait you also know the freshman soccer team" said Sharpner.

"Oh upperclassman Sharpner we didn't know you was there how are you and of course we know upperclassman Gohan he has the cutest little brother ever" said Stacy.

"Ok how do you guys know him and his kid brother" said Sharpner.

"Um through upperclassman Videl and upperclassman Erasa" answered Tammy.

"Man how does the nerd know more beautiful women than me" said Sharpner.

"Hey I don't try and meet them, me and Videl met through a mutual friend and through Videl I met the rest" said Gohan.

"Yea whatever" said Sharpner.

"What jealous of the nerd" taunted Videl.

"What never I could beat him in anything that don't involve school work" said Sharpner. The girls just laughed at him.

_Beep Beep Beep_"Whats that" asked Sharpner.

"It lets me know where crime is" said Videl.

_'We have a robbery in progress at first bank'_

"Gohan can I copy your notes when I get back" she asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"Why did you ask him and not me or Erasa" said Sharpner.

"Because I can't read your writing and I know that Erasa don't take notes she study off mine" said Videl getting up and walking away from the table. She got out of the cafe and ran to the roof of the school and took off into the air towards first bank.

"You guys think upperclassman Videl is going to be ok" asked Betty.

"She will be fine she did train and get a permit from the police to fight crime in fact she is the youngest in history to pass the police exam" said Erasa.

"But still what if they have guns" said Kim.

"Don't worry she is able to take care of herself" said Gohan.

Videl had just got to the bank and landed a few feet away from the to the captain she had transformed on the way there and she took off her shirt so she only had on her sports bra and mini skirt.

The officer looked at her and blinked "who are you?"

"I'm Selena and i'm here to help you with crime" said Videl.

"Your the one who stopped that bank robbery a few years ago" she nodded "well there are 10 men in the bank and 10 out here shooting at anything that tries to approach the bank keeping us from getting in" said the captain.

"How many civilians are in there" she asked.

"Don't know" he replied.

"Ok I'll take care of the ones inside first" she told him he nodded then she took off in the air. The criminals looked shocked at her then shrugged it off and continued to guard the door.

Videl landed on the roof of the bank and made her way down to the first floor where the robbery was taking place at she sensed where the criminals was and formulated a plan in her head then set out to stop the robbery.

She phased out of where she was standing and into the bank vault where one criminal was trying break open the giant door. She walked up behind him and grabbed him on the shoulder and threw him out of the vault. The other criminals looked her way when they heard him yell while he was thrown. One of the men tried to rush her but she sidestepped him and knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. The others started to shoot at her but they harmlessly fell to the ground before they even reached her. She phased out again and appeared behind the closest one and knocked him and continued the process until all 10 was down for the count.

She was about to walk out when on civilian called out to her "Wait" Videl looked at him "Who are you" he asked.

She blinked forgetting she put on the glasses "I am Selena" he told him.

"Thank you Selena for saving us" he said.

"Its my job" she told him then walked out the door and started knocking out the 10 that was out there.

"The men on the inside are knocked out and waiting for you to come get us" she told the captain.

"Thanks Miss" he said.

"Call me Selena" she told him.

"Sure Selena" he replied.

Videl started to fly away when she was stopped by reporters "hey wait" she stopped and turned around "who are you, where did you come from, are you here to stay" she asked quickly.

"Whoa one question at a time i'm Selena, I from not far from here actually, and as long as there is crime I will be here" she told her.

"Why did you decide to wait till now to come out?"

"Well crime wasn't bad until recently so I decided that my services would be needed so here I am."

"This will make you a city star will there be dolls of you?"

"Um that depends on the kids if they want it then I can't refuse them can I?"

"You have a point, if crime gets back down will you leave or stay?"

"Well if crime gets to the point where there is no reason for me to stay I will leave but until that point i'm here to stay."

"Do you have a sponsor?"

Videl just blinked "a sponsor no why would I need one?"

"Well if the city decide to make dolls after you your going to need a sponsor so you can get your cut."

"Oh I never thought of that" Videl started to think "I'll get back to you on a sponsor."

"Ok thank you for your time."

"Your welcome" then Videl took off into the air waving to the people down below before she took off to fast for them to see where she was going. She landed at school and went down to her class. She started to eat her lunch since she missed it while Erasa questioned her n how her crime fighting went.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. After school was over Videl and Erasa headed towards the girls locker rooms to change into their clothes to coach in. Videl still wore her mini skirt but she also had on a sports bra. Erasa wore a mini skirt also with a sports bra. When they walked out of the locker room all the guys stopped and drooled at the two. They just rolled their eyes and continued to the field.

"Ok girls lets start with the stretches" said Videl. They each got don in a straddle split position and started doing their stretches. This resulted in a group of guys who bought tickets for the soccer game to gawk and drool of the things that was in their minds about the soccer team and the 2 coaches.

"Alright girls lets jog around the field then we will do a light practice before you change into your uniform" said Erasa.

By the time they finished their practice they had a huge crowd watching them. The freshmen team went into the locker room to change while Videl and Erasa went to talk to Gohan who just got their with his brother and Trunks. Videl noticed that Gohan had yet to take his eyes off her, "hey guys how are you" she asked.

"Wow Videl there is a lot of people here to watch your team" said Goten.

"Yea there is" said Videl.

"Hey 18 said she was coming" said Trunks.

"Really" said Videl.

"Who is 18" said Sharpner.

"Who are you" asked Goten.

"You look like a poser" said Trunks, which made everyone there besides Sharpner laugh.

"Hey brat I'll have you know i'm the most popular guy in the entire school" said Sharpner.

"Um Sharpie you do know he is only 8 right" said Erasa.

"So what does that mean" said Sharpner "and stop calling me that" he finished.

"Woman why did you and Kakarot's harpy bring me here" they heard Vegeta yell.

"Shut it or no food for you" said Bulma.

"I can't believe they brought the prince of all jackasses" said Videl.

"Hey thats my dad" said Trunks.

"Wow who are the 2 hotties next to him" asked Sharpner.

"Where what 2 hotties all I see is mom and Chi-Chi" said Trunks.

"Wow what I wouldn't do to get one night with those two" said Sharpner.

Goten and Trunks looked at him like he was crazy "why would you want a night with our mom" they said at the same time.

"Even after having kids they still have bodies that could only be matched by Videl, I wonder if they will give me a kiss" Sharpner said.

"Hey thats my mom your talking about" yelled Trunks and Goten at the same time. Then they both kicked him in the shin causing him to fall.

"Brats stop causing problems for the pathetic human" said Vegeta.

"Sorry" aid Goten.

"He was having kissy thought about mom and Chi-Chi" said Trunks.

"Like that pathetic excuse for a man could ever get a girl to kiss him" said Vegeta.

"Hey I'll have you know that I am close to having Videl kiss me" Sharpner yelled after getting off the ground.

Goten kicked aimed a kick for his shin again but missed because Chi-Chi grabbed the back of his shirt resulting in him kicking him in between his legs, "hey let me go mom he deserves a good kicking in the shin for what he said" yelled Goten.

"Kakarot's brat number 2 next time you should make sure that harpy of a mother is not close to you when you try and kick someone" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta if you don't stop polluting my son with violent thoughts I will make you watch while the other three boys eat all the food I brought" yelled Chi-Chi while smacking him in the head with her frying pan that she pulled out from nowhere.

"What is with these two brats kicking me" said Sharpner once he finally got his legs under him again.

"Be lucky it was them and not someone stronger Videl has some protective friends" said 18 from behind him.

"Upperclassman Videl upperclassman Erasa its almost time for the game come on before we get disqualified" yelled Kim.

"Oh lets go Videl" said Erasa.

"Ok i'm coming oh and Gohan if you don't stop gawking and drooling over how I look you might drown yourself" Videl said while walking away making everyone laugh once they saw the look on Gohan's face.

"Come on mommy I don't want to miss one minute of the soccer game" said Goten while pulling Chi-Chi's arm.

"Ok ok i'm coming no need to pull my arm off" said Chi-Chi walking behind Goten.

So once everyone sat down the game started. Goten and trunks made sure they got a front row seat as they cheered on the team. "Go Stacy nice kick" yelled Goten. Stacy waved at him when he cheered for her.

"Bi go substitute for Cici she looks tired" said Videl.

"Yes coach" and she ran on the field and Cici ran off.

"Videl if we can hold them off we will have the lead going into halftime" said Erasa.

"I know that Erasa" said Videl.

"Go team show them who the best is" yelled Trunks as he and Goten was all into the game to the point that they couldn't even sit down.

"Hey you two kids down front shut up so we can enjoy the view of the soccer team in their uniforms" said a random guy 5 rows up.

"Why don't you shut up they are just kids" yelled back Bulma.

Goten and Trunks didn't even hear them as they to cheer loudly for the soccer team, "Go Videl and Erasa you two are the best coaches ever" they yelled.

Halftime came around and they was leading 1-0. "Good job team keep up the hard work and when the game is over I will treat everyone to lunch" said Videl.

"Really you would do that for us upperclassman Videl" said Tammy.

"Of course I will and every time we win I will buy lunch" said Videl.

"Wow that was great" said Goten.

"Yea did you see how Stacy hit the ball right between the net blocker legs" said Trunks as they ran and joined the team on the side of the field.

"Trunks its called a goalie and why are you two here shouldn't you be with your parents" said Videl.

"I brought them over so they could let out their excitement without getting the other people in the field to angry" said 18.

Gohan was sitting on the bench eating the lunch his mom made for him, "Gohan are you ok you been quiet ever since we got here and you only stared at Videl the entire time" said Bulma.

"Yea son are you thinking about giving me grandkids with her" said Chi-Chi which made Gohan blush.

"Kakarot's harpy its obvious that your oldest brat is in love with the devils brat" said Vegeta.

"I know that you jackass he is MY son I just want grandchildren" said Chi-Chi.

"Come on whats the rush Chi-Chi you will get one soon" said Bulma.

"Your right I am the youngest out of all the adults" said Chi-Chi.

"Only by a few months" said Bulma.

"Maybe but you still are older" said Chi-Chi.

"What about 18 ain't she an adult" Gohan finally said.

"Nope she is older than me" said Bulma.

"Hey quiet do you sense that brat" said Vegeta.

"I do now what is it" asked Gohan.

"Don't know someone should check it out" said Vegeta.

"Hey 18 whats that I just sensed" Videl asked her so no one else could hear.

"Don't know I'll go check it out" replied 18.

"No need my big brother is already doing that see" Goten said pointing to the air where they saw a super saiyan Gohan flying through the air.

"Well then if it something that needs us he will say something" said 18.

With Gohan

Gohan flew through the air in super saiyan form so no one would recognize him. Floating in front of him was 2 figures one looked familiar but the other one he couldn't recognize, "hey who are you two and what are you doing here" said Gohan.

"We are from the future" said the older one.

"Oh and why are you here" asked Gohan.

"We will tell you when everyone is gathered but now it looks like there is a soccer game going on and I want to watch it" said the older one.

"Fine but don't let anyone see you land" said Gohan.

"Of course not" then the two followed Gohan to land and enjoy the game with his family and friends.

"Hey can I say hi yet" asked the little girl.

"No not yet but soon" said the older guy.

"Why do I have to wait I can see her and she is by herself it wont take long" said the girl.

"Just wait then you can do it" said the guy.

The girl huffed and pouted "fine" she said.

"You look just like your mother when you do that" the guy said.

"I know you say that every time I do it" said the girl.

"Hey you two are you coming or not" yelled Gohan once he noticed they stopped walking.

"Oh sorry we got distracted" said the guy. They made their way back to the soccer game and heard a loud "Yea go team your the best ever" they both looked at who yelled that. They watched the game peacefully enjoying the two kids enjoying it. Soon the little girl joined them in cheering which much to the amusement of the guy she came with was a sight to see since she only had 2 real friends.

After the soccer game Videl treated everyone to lunch then went to catch up with Chi-Chi and Bulma who was still waiting with Gohan and Vegeta for Goten and Trunks to finish eating. Once she gave them their kids she started to leave but was stopped by the future guy "wait miss you may want to come with us since the news we have involves you just as much as them" he said.

Videl looked at him then at the girl and shrugged "sure all I was going to do was go home and watch TV" then they started walking towards the edge of the city.

As they got closer to the edge they heard a commotion and Videl being the official city crime fighter went to see what the problem was "hey Videl whats going on" asked Gohan.

"It looks like a gang war I have to do something now or innocent people will be hurt" she said and looked around to make sure that no one was around then transformed. Gohan also transformed Videl looked at him "why are you transforming" she asked him.

"Well if a gang war is going on I can't sit back and watch while you stop it by yourself" he said.

"So your saying i'm not able to stop it by myself" she asked.

"No not that...its just....um" he stuttered out.

"No time for this you two, get out there now and work together or so help me I will make you both pay" said Chi-Chi. Gohan and Videl both gulped and phased out and appeared in the middle of the two gangs.

"Hey I don't know who you two are but if you don't move now you will be killed" said a gang member.

"I'm Selena and this is" she looked at him to introduce himself.

"I'm Bardock and we are here to stop this senseless fighting" he said.

"Yea what ever now move" said another gang member while the two gangs pointed their guns at each other and started shooting. Videl and Gohan used their ki to stop all the bullet from passing them and dropped them harmlessly to the ground. They then phased out and slowly started to knock out each gang member, once they was done they looked around and saw the police and news reporters looking at them in shock. The cameramen captured the entire thing. The two warriors phased out and appeared outside the city they returned to their normal form. Chi-Chi walked up to them and congratulate them on a good job.

"Bardock huh brat 1" said Vegeta.

"Well I couldn't think of a name and I didn't want to give my name or my fathers name" said Gohan.

"Whatever brat 1 a true warrior never gives a fake name" said Vegeta.

"They can't give their true names out to people who don't know who they are it would ruin their lives" said Bulma.

"Um if you forgot in the mist of revealing Bardock and Selena we still have business to take care of" said 18 pointing to the two from the future.

"Right lets go to my house no one will wonder in on us" said Chi-Chi. Gohan grabbed her hand while Vegeta picked up Bulma and they all flew to Chi-Chi's house. "Ok first my name is Chi-Chi, this two are my sons Gohan and Goten, the girl there is Videl, the blond is 18, the arrogant one is Vegeta, thats Bulma sitting next to him and the one on her lap is their son Trunks" Chi-Chi told them.

"Well um.. we are from the future and...well you see we already know you" said the guy.

"Really then whats your name" said Bulma.

The guy looked at the girl she shrugged then turned and smiled, "Daddy" she yelled.


	6. Meeting Their Daughter

DBZ: My Way

Meeting their Daughter

"What the hell is going on here" said Chi-Chi.

"Well i'm him" he said pointing to Goten.

"How can you be me when i'm me" said Goten.

"Well i'm the future you and she is your niece" he said.

"Wait I have a granddaughter, who is her mother" said Chi-Chi. They was answered by the girl jumping off Gohan and tackling Videl in a hug.

"What Videl is my daughter-in-law" said Chi-Chi.

"Who would have known that Kakarot's oldest would have worked up the courage to ask out devils brat" said Vegeta.

"What the hell is going on here how is it possible for you to be from the future and claiming I have a daughter" yelled Videl after she got over her shock.

"Do you not like me mommy" the girl said on the verge of crying.

"No its not that its just hard to believe that people can time travel" said Videl not even believing what she said herself.

"Ok mommy" said the girl who cheered up instantly.

"Well we are here for a reason, the future is going to be destroyed" said future Goten.

"What how does this happen" said Vegeta.

"Well there a scientist who created an android and had this android gather the dragon balls on planet Namek and wish back to life Frieza and Cell" he said.

"Wait you expect me to believe that Frieza and Cell was able to destroy the future" said Vegeta.

"Well those two separate no but when the two combined they was stronger than everyone. And after her mother as killed by them Pan lost all will to fight and literally begged me to bring her back to prevent Videl's death" said future Goten.

"How was the android able to leave the planet without none of us knowing about it" said 18.

"Well the only one who was able to sense the android was you so to get past that the scientist had the android kill you in your sleep a year before he left" said Pan.

"I was killed in my sleep" said 18 not believing this.

"Yup" said future Goten.

"Thats pathetic what was future me doing to get caught in her sleep" said 18.

"I don't know" said future Goten.

"I know you don't know you wasn't supposed to answer that" said 18.

"Maybe it had something to do with your future daughter dieing" said Pan.

"What" said 18.

"Yea we was playing when we got attacked by this giant android we fought it off but it somehow poisoned her and she died because we didn't have a cure" said Pan who moved next to Gohan.

"Oh I see" said 18.

"Yea and after that you never had the will to fight the only thing that kept you going was your vow to avenge your daughter and eventually you found the android who killed her and killed it, but you got attacked behind by another android which injured you enough to make you flee until you got your health back, but thats when the android went and killed you" said Pan who was now crying.

"Oh" said 18.

"Yea that had a big affect on Pan since you was an aunt to her, but Videl was able to help her through it but when Videl died is when she finally broke and completely lost her will even Gohan couldn't help her so we had Bulma's daughter send us back into the past when the others was busy, but when we took off I saw Cell and Frieza destroy the capsule corps and everyones ki disappeared and all that was left was me, Pan, and Trunks" said Future Goten.

Everyone looked over at Gohan who was trying to calm down Pan but it wasn't working and she only cried more. Videl finally got up and walked over to her, "move Gohan" she said and sat next to Pan. Videl wrapped her arms around Pan and put on her lap "its ok mommy got you everything is going to be ok" she said into Pans ear. She completely forgot that other people was in the room with her as she comforted Pan, "Sweetie your safe with mommy now."

"But your dead in my time" pan cried.

"Pan don't talk like that i'm never going to leave you" said Videl.

"You promise mommy" said Pan.

"Yes sweetie I promise to always be there with you" said Videl.

"Mommy can I stay here with you" asked Pan.

Videl thought for a minute "sure sweetie you can stay here in my time line with me" Videl told her.

"Thank you mommy" said Pan.

"Wait do you think its a good idea to let them stay here it might have an affect on the future" said Gohan.

"What future Gohan you heard them everything was destroyed and i'm not sending my daughter back so she can be lonely" said Videl.

"But where will she go we can't keep her here there is no room and not at your house because your never there plus we can't have a 6 year old walking around calling us mommy and daddy" said Gohan.

"I know that but I don't care she will stay here and thats final I will work out where she lives in a minute after and she will call us by our names" said Videl.

"She can live with me since I live close enough to Videl that she can visit her anytime she wants and no one will think about it since i'm old enough to have a kid" said 18.

"Thank you 18" said Videl.

"Don't worry about it" she told her.

"Wow Videl where did you learn to be such a good mommy like that" yelled younger Goten.

"Um I didn't learn I just did it" she replied.

"Huh" he responded.

"Goten you don't learn to be a good parent its something you either can do or you can't and it loks like Videl will be a great mother and I have a granddaughter" said a giddy Chi-Chi.

"The harpy have a granddaughter and her brat never even had intercourse" said Vegeta.

"Hey who are you calling a harpy and brat thats my granny and daddy" yelled Pan while she kicked Vegeta in the shin.

"Why you demi-brat you just had to take after your mother didn't you" said Vegeta Pan just stuck her tongue out at him "I'll make you pay for that" said Vegeta.

"You leave my daughter alone or I'll make you pay" said Videl.

"Vegeta leave the girl alone" said Bulma. Vegeta mumbled under his breathe.

"Hey Pan want to go outside and play with me and Trunks" asked Goten.

"Can I mommy" she asked.

"Go ahead sweetie" said Videl.

"Ok lets go uncle" said Pan jumping off the couch.

"Wow she is to cute" said Bulma.

"Yes she is I can't believe she is my daughter" said Videl.

"Hey Goten when did all this stuff in the start" asked Gohan.

"It starts after the three girls turned 6" said Goten.

"So me 18 and Videl all had our daughter around the same time" said Bulma.

"Yup" said Goten.

"How old are you" asked 18.

"16" he answered.

"Oh you have grown so much son" said Chi-Chi.

"Great now I have 2 more brats to deal with" said Vegeta.

"Hey Trunks came with us but he went to CC to see if you guys was there" said Goten.

"What he is here also" said Bulma.

"Yup he wouldn't let me come alone because he thinks i'm going to brag about being stronger than him" said Goten.

"Who is stronger between you two" asked Vegeta.

"Me of course" said Goten.

"No your not see I knew you was going to do this" said future Trunks from the door that the three kids left open.

"Hey Trunks I was wondering when you was going to find us" said Goten.

"Yea I ran into Pan and chibi us flying over the lake out there they said everyone was here" said Trunks.

"Oh I told them what happened and that we was the only ones left from the future and Videl literally demanded that her daughter stays here with her" said Goten.

"Oh I thought it would be Gohan who demanded she stay" said Trunks.

"Told you it would be Videl she was very protective of her in our time so why would it be different in this time, besides Gohan didn't know how to act when she was born and this was no different" said Goten.

"I guess" said Trunks.

"Great another brat running around the house" said Vegeta.

"Nice to see you to dad" said Trunks.

"What do I not exist Trunks I know I taught better than that" said Bulma.

"Sorry mom"said Trunks.

"Whatever go get the chibi's and Panny before they corrupt her" said Bulma.

"Ok mom come on Goten" then the 2 left to find the three kids.

"Well Videl what are you going to do now that technically you are a mother" asked 18.

"I don't know I acted before I thought about what I was saying I can't show her to my father who knows what he would try and do, I probably could pass her off as a cousin when in public but she looks to much like me" said Videl.

"Yes she does she is a exact image of you and probably act like you did when you was a kid" said Bulma.

"I don't even know how to take care of a kid" said Videl.

"Don't worry so much Videl we will be fine besides we have my mom and Bulma to help and with the chibi's we don't have to worry about her being bored" said Gohan.

"I'm not worried about that I worried about her taking up their habit of causing trouble" said Videl.

"The brat is part saiyan its in her blood there is nothing you can do to stop that" said Vegeta.

"Whatever Vegeta I don't feel like arguing with you right now I have to figure this out, I can't even cook" Videl said.

"You can't cook" said Chi-Chi.

"No never had a reason to learn I always had someone to cook for me" she answered.

"I can't cook either Videl so don't feel bad" said Bulma.

"Yea but you can barbeque Bulma and don't worry about that yet" said Gohan.

"Gohan how am I going to cook for my daughter if I wont even eat the stuff I try and cook" said Videl.

"Don't they offer a cooking class at your high school" asked Chi-Chi.

"They do thanks Chi your a life saver" said Videl.

"Mommy can you make me some cookies" Pan yelled running into the house.

Videl looked at her then at Chi-Chi "Um sure sweetie" she grabbed Chi-Chi and ran into the kitchen "Can you tell me the directions while I do it" she asked.

"Sure" Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you Chi."

"You know your practically my daughter now you can call me mom if you want."

"Really you mean it?"

"Yup but you have to let me see my granddaughter when ever I want."

"Her father lives here mom, but no spoiling my daughter."

"She is part saiyan and part what your race is called i'm sure they will cancel out anything I give her human half."

"Don't know I wonder if I should enroll her in school?"

"I guess but we also have to get ready to stop the threat that destroyed her future."

"Daddy why are you so quiet around me do you not want me around" asked Pan.

"Why do you think that Pan" asked Gohan.

"Because you don't talk when i'm around"she said.

"I guess i'm just nervous thats all" he told her.

"Oh its ok daddy you don't have to be nervous around me granny will let you know if your doing something wrong with her frying pan like she does me in my time" said Pan.

"I see hey Panny want to train with me" asked Gohan.

Ok daddy" she ran into the kitchen "mommy, daddy is taking me to train with him" she said.

"Oh is he now can you tell daddy to come here and wait for him outside" said Videl.

"Ok mommy" she turned "daddy, mommy said some here she wants to talk to you" she yelled.

"You know Panny I could have done that" said Videl.

"Yea but I wanted to do it before you could mommy" she said with a smile on her face then walked outside.

"Yea Videl" Gohan asked.

"Your going to train with Panny" she asked.

"Yea I figured it will help me to get to know her better" he said.

"Ok don't hurt my daughter Gohan" she warned.

"Of course I wont she is also my daughter in case you forgot" he replied.

"I didn't forget but guys don't seem to know that girls are different than boys" she told him.

"Ok I get it don't hurt her or you will hurt me" he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Gohan" she said.

"Ok I'll be careful" he told her.

"Good don't be gone to long these cookies she asked for will be done in 45 minutes" Videl told him.

"Ok we will be back by then" he told her.

"Wow Videl not even 15 minutes and your already an overprotective mother" said Chi-Chi.

"I'm not I just don't want her hurt" said Videl.

"Yea I know the feeling i'm a mother of 2 remember" said Chi-Chi as Bulma and 18 walked into the room.

"I'm not an overprotective mother" she said a little louder than she wanted to.

"Are you sure about that Vi" said 18.

"Yes i'm sure" answered Videl.

"I don't know 10 minutes after you met her you completely forgot we was there while you comforted her and you also threatened Vegeta not to hurt her" said Bulma.

"She also threatened Gohan not to hurt her while they trained" said Chi-Chi.

"I'm not overprotective I just don't want her hurt she is my daughter after all" said Videl.

"Maybe but shouldn't you know what she is capable of being that she is you and Gohan's daughter she is made of a lot tougher stuff than a regular girl even a saiyan for that matter" said Bulma.

"I guess your right i'm just a little worried thats all" said Videl.

"Thats to be expected not many girls can say they have a daughter thats 9 years younger than them" said 18.

"Shut up 18 you just have to make fun of me when you can don't you" said Videl.

"Of course I do" she replied.

Later that day

Everyone had just finished eating and getting ready to leave. Videl was putting on her shoes when Pan walked up, "mommy can I stay with daddy tonight" she asked.

"You don't want to stay with mommy" she asked with a pout and a fake sad voice.

"Mommy you can stay also" she said.

"Really you don't hate mommy" Videl asked still with a fake hurt voice.

"Mommy stop being silly" Pan laughed.

"Come on lets ask Gohan and granny if its ok" said Videl. They walked in the kitchen where Gohan and Chi-Chi was talking. Videl sat down and pulled Pan on her lap, "Chi is it ok if me and Panny stay tonight" she asked.

"Of course dear and I told you that you could call me mom if you want" said Chi-Chi.

"I know it will take awhile" said Videl.

"Hey we don't have room for 2 extra people where would you sleep" said Gohan.

Pan looked up at Videl who winked down at her then they both turned to Gohan, who got a bad feeling in his stomach, "please can we stay" they both said with a pout and a sad look in their eyes.

Gohan tried to look away but couldn't, "its fine if mom says so but where are you going to sleep" he finally gave in.

"Thank you Gohan" Videl said with a smile. He just glared at her.

"Gohan they will sleep in your room you can have the couch" said Chi-Chi.

"What why my room" he said.

"Are you saying I should make my granddaughter sleep on the couch" she asked with her pan in her hand.

"No I'll sleep there" he stuttered out.

"Oh Chi can you watch her while we are at school, you can bring her to soccer practice tomorrow when you bring Goten" asked Videl.

"Sure" said Chi.

The next day Videl was woken up by Pan jumping on the bed around her. Videl turned over and tried to ignore it but it is very hard to stay asleep with an 8 year old child jumping on the bed your trying to sleep on, "ok sweetie i'm up stop jumping on the bed or you will give me a headache" Videl finally pulled the covers off of her "go wake up Gohan i'm getting in the shower" said Videl.

"Ok mommy" said Pan running out the room right into chibi Goten, "ouch uncle watch where your going" said Pan.

"Sorry Pan and stop calling me uncle i'm the same age as you call me chibi like everyone else, what was you doing in Gohan's room anyway" he asked.

"Me and mommy was sleeping in there daddy in on the couch" said Pan.

"You two get ready for breakfast mom is almost done cooking" said older Goten.

"Ok demi" said chibi.

"Hehe ok demi" repeated Pan.

"Demi?" asked Goten.

"Yea your older me and i'm not going to call you by my name that would be weird and since i'm chibi your demi" he said.

Videl walked out the bathroom with a bathrobe on that she found in Gohan's room, "sweetie did you wake your daddy up" asked Videl.

"Not yet I was stopped by chibi" she pointed to the younger Goten "then demi" she pointed to the older Goten.

"I see well get going you three" said Videl.

Videl walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting down waiting on her so they can eat. They was stunned to see her wearing a pair of Gohan's sweatpants and a t-shirt, "what" she asked.

"Is those my clothes" asked Gohan.

"What did you want me to wear the same thing i had on yesterday besides its only until I get home so I can get changed into my clothes for school and get my bag" said Videl.

"No its fine its just you look so um....relaxed in them" he said with a blush.

"Ok eat breakfast and leave before you be late for school" said Chi-Chi.

After breakfast Videl put her clothes in a bag and got ready to leave, "mommy can I go with you to see your house" asked Pan.

"Sure but you have to come straight back here after I get ready to leave" said Videl.

"Ok" said the 8 year older. The two took off towards Satan City. They flew high enough so they wouldn't be seen but low enough so Pan could see the scenery below. Once they reached the house Pan was shocked at how huge it is, "wow you live here mommy" asked Pan.

"Yes sweetie I do but here you can't call me mommy ok" said Videl.

"Ok I'll call you Shisho" said Pan.

"Thats fine with me" said Videl.

There was a knock on the door "sweet-pea are you ok" asked Hercule.

"Yes i'm getting dressed why" she answered.

"I need to talk to you real quick" he told her.

"Ok come in then" she said as she finished dressing and pushing Pan in the large walking closet, "don't make a sound ok sweetie" the girl nodded.

"Videl I have good news" said Hercule.

"What you actually found a real job or you moving away" said Videl sarcastically.

"What why would I do that no this is better" he said.

"Well what could that possibly be" asked Videl.

"I'm getting married your going have a stepmother" he said.

Videl looked at him disbelieving, "you can't be serious" she said.

"Yup very I saw her and knew she was the one thing I was always missing" said Hercule.

"Always missing what about my mother what was she just a fling" asked Videl.

"What no just wasn't the one I knew it wasn't working with us I just couldn't break her heart" said Hercule.

"BREAK HER HEART SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU WAS WORRIED ABOUT BREAKING HER HEART" yelled Videl.

"It was not my fault that night we both was drunk and got in a crash you know this I wish I could have that night back then maybe she would still be alive but that wont change the fact that she still didn't mean what I thought she meant to me and that i'm getting married" he said walking out the room.

"That bastard I hate him" she yelled again sitting on her bed.

Pan ran out of the closet and to Videl, "don't cry mommy" she said.

"Come on Pan I have to et to school" Videl said picking up her bag and going on to the balcony followed by Pan.

Videl walked in class a few minutes before the bell sounded and walked up to her seat not saying a word. Erasa looked at her wondering what was wrong with her, "VI-Vi whats wrong" she asked.

"That bastard is getting married he even went as far as to say my mother didn't mean nothing to him" she said.

"He is, did he even consider your feelings in this" asked Erasa.

"Does he ever consider my feelings in anything" asked Videl.

"I guess your right maybe you might like her, I mean you can't blame the woman for anything she just happened to be the one he fell for you should at least give her a chance" said Erasa.

"I will but the first time she tries to pull a mother card on me I will hurt her" said Videl.

"Just try and forget about it now you have enough problems with your fan clubs to be thinking about him" said Erasa.

"Your right" said Videl.

The day was going by fast and now the 4 friends was at lunch, "Videl what about that date I was asking you about last Friday" said Sharpner.

Gohan heard this and glared at Sharpner and let his power slip and rise some Videl looked at Gohan then smiled "I already told you I have no interest in you more than a friend Sharpner why don't you try someone else because if you keep asking me you might be hurt by a couple of my overprotective friends" she said.

"Sharpner don't you get that she don't like you she even tried to fight with me about not wanting to be your friend and she is only your friend because I asked her to be so just leave it alone" said Erasa.

"Videl how has crime been" asked Gohan trying to change the subject before he lost his cool.

"Oh its great and Selena and Bardock are some big help I just wish they would leave more action for me on some days" she said.

"Oh you have met them" asked Erasa, who knew who they was but went with it anyway since Sharpner didn't know.

"Yea I think that something is going on between the two though" said Videl.

"Why do you say that Videl" asked Sharpner.

"Because Bardock wont take his eyes off Selena and gets jealous when another guy tries to ask her on dates" she said.

Erasa looked at Gohan and laughed at his face, "whats wrong Gohan do you like Selena also" she asked.

"Who wouldn't I mean she spends her free time fighting crime and she keeps Videl safe not to mention she is unbelievable beautiful I wish I was Bardock then maybe I would have a chance" he said.

"Come on nerd no one is interested in you I have a better chance then you do" said Sharpner.

"I don't know Sharpner Gohan is cuter than you" said Erasa.

"I think your embarrassing Gohan" said Videl.

Later that day

The school day finally over and to Videl's disappointment there was no crimes today so she had no one to take her angry at her father out on so she was forced to bottle it up inside her because she didn't want her daughter to see her angry. She was walking from her locker when she ran into Erasa, "hey Erasa i'm going to be late for practice can you start it until I get there" she asked.

"Sure Vi-Vi is everything ok" asked Erasa.

"I'll tell you at practice" said Videl.

"Ok see you then" said Erasa.

They then went their separate ways for the time being. Videl quickly ran up to the roof and made sure that no one was around then she transformed and took off to the sky. She was flying fast over the city. She was flying without a destination until she heard her name being called she turned to see Gohan transformed also, "hey Gohan" she said.

"You ok you didn't talk about me like you normally do and you didn't punch out Sharpner for asking you out" he said.

"Yea i'm just thinking, you know I took Panny to my house this morning right" she asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything she didn't get hurt did she" he asked.

"No" she answered then told him everything that happened with her father "I have been bothered by that the entire day and the fact that Panny was there to hear him say it" said Videl.

"Oh well if you need i'm sure Bulma could give you a capsule house to live in" said Gohan.

"I'm never home anyway and Erasa thinks I should give her a chance and not make an opinion based of my dislike for my father" said Videl.

"I think you should also but where are we going don't you have to coach" asked Gohan.

"Yea but i'm going to get 18 since Pan is going to be living with her" answered Videl.

Ten minutes later Videl, Gohan, and 18 was walking up to the practice team. Videl had on her normal coaching gear of a mini skirt with a sports bra and some running shoes. She walked over to the team who was in the middle of a 9 on 9 scrimmage, "so Erasa how is things going" asked Videl.

"Well we are have a better practice this time then last week, I think if we can keep up these improvements we can win more games then any freshman soccer team before our team" said Erasa.

"The most any soccer team before us have won is 3" said Videl.

"Yes but I think we have an actual chance to win the division this year" said Erasa.

"If so we have to win at least 7 of the next 8 games to end 8 and 3 since lost the last 2 games after we won the first one" said Videl.

"I know and I think we can do it our defense is much better than teams before us and with you buying lunch after every win should be motivation" said Erasa.

"We will see" said Videl.

"Shisho" they heard a yell. When Videl turned around she was tackled into a hug, "Shisho I missed you" said Pan.

"I missed you to sweetie" said Videl.

"Um, Vi-Vi who is the kid and why does she looks like a chibi you" asked Erasa.

"I'm from the future and she is my mom" said Pan.

"Pan I told you not to say that didn't I" said Videl.

"Sorry Shisho" said Pan.

"Go play with Goten" said Videl.

"Your daughter" stuttered Erasa as Pan walked away.

"Yea the future was destroyed and she came back to the past to help prevent it and since she was lonely" said Videl.

"Oh I see you half aliens are strange when you want to be" said Erasa.

"Yea well don't tell no one auntie Erasa" Videl teased.

"Hey thats not funny i'm to young to be an auntie" said Erasa.

"And i'm to young to be a mother" said Videl.

"Hey Videl sorry about that I should have reminded her not to say anything" said Demi.

"Its ok Demi" said Videl.

"Upperclassman Videl" called one of the Terri.

"Yes Terri" said Videl.

"Did you know that your father is marring my aunt" she said.

Videl grunted, "I knew he was getting married but he didn't say to who though" said Videl.

"Oh well its my aunt Tracy and she moved to Satan city 6 months ago and met your father don't know how they decided to get married so quick but please give her a chance" said Terri.

"Don't worry I will now get back to practice before I make all of you run for the rest of the day" said Videl.

"Um, Videl who is that cutie talking to Gohan" asked Erasa.

"What where" she turned and say Gohan talking to Demi, "oh thats Demi he is Gohan's brother also" said Videl.

"Oh i'm going to talk to him" said Erasa.

Videl sighed, "girls take 15 we will continue after the break " she told the girls who was happy to be having a break.

Erasa and Videl walked over to Gohan and Demi, hey Gohan hey Demi" said Videl. They both said hi.

"Demi this is Erasa my younger sister, Erasa this is Demi Gohan's younger brother by 2 years" said Videl. Gohan and Demi just looked at Videl, "what" she asked.

"Nothing, nice to met you Erasa" said Demi.

"Nice to meet you to Demi" said Erasa.

Videl and Gohan walked off a little ways to give them some privacy, "you think its a good idea to let them hook up" asked Gohan.

"If they want to its their decision and i'm not going to stop them I made them stay at least they should have a normal life besides Erasa needs someone who will treat her to dinner once in awhile" said Videl.

"But what about him being a saiyan and from the future" asked Gohan.

"Don't worry about that thanks to Pan she already knows somewhat about the future" said Videl.

"Hey Shisho can you teach me how to play that game you are showing those girls" asked Pan.

"Yea come on want to play with us Chibi and Gohan" asked Videl.

"Yea" said Chibi with excitement.

"I guess I have nothing better to do" said Gohan.

"What about you 18 want to play" asked Videl.

"I'll pass I am going to get some food for the little ones" she said and walked off towards the food center.

"Demi and Erasa want to play soccer with us" asked Videl.

"Sure so I can show you that you can't beat me in everything" said Erasa.

"What your on" said Videl. They all ran to the soccer field and got on teams of Erasa and Chibi verses Videl and Pan with Demi and Gohan the goalies. They played for the next 10 minutes until it was time to continue practice for the soccer team. "Ok girls now that we are ready for practice lets see what you got" said Videl.

"What do you mean" asked Kim.

"It will be team 1 verses us" said Erasa.

After 2 hours of soccer practice the team was dismissed for the day. Videl bought ice cream for Pan and Chibi. Erasa and Demi flirted with each other and Gohan and 18 just followed them. They walked around the city doing nothing but talking. As they walked they ran into Sharpner, Videl and Gohan groaned while Erasa greeted him, "hey Sharpie" she said.

"Erasa I told you not to call me that" he said.

"So since when do I listen to you" she replied.

"Whatever anyway how are you guys and who is the brats" he said.

"Her name is Pan and you already met Goten" said Videl.

"I see I remember him he is the brat from the soccer game" Sharpner finally said.

"So Sharpner what brings you here today" asked Gohan.

"What do you mean nerd I live in this city your the one who live in the mountains" said Sharpner.

"Sharpner do you always have to start an argument with Gohan" asked Videl.

"I guess not anyway Videl how about we go on a date and you leave the losers here" he said.

"Hey you stay away from my Shisho" yelled Pan kicking him hard between the legs. He doubled over yelling in pain.

"Pan you shouldn't do that" said Videl.

"Sorry" Pan said.

"You might hurt your toe next time use the ball of your foot" Videl finished.

"Videl stop encouraging her" said Erasa.

"What the way I see it is she is going to do it anyway so she minus well do it right" said Videl. Erasa just sighed.

"At least make sure he is ok Videl" said Erasa.

"What why do I have to make sure he is ok can't Gohan or Demi do it" asked Videl.

"Nope your doing it because you encouraged her" said Erasa.

"Fine" she walked up to Sharpner and picked him up by the back of his shirt, "see he is fine" she said.

"Videl lets go to your house" said 18.

"What why I don't want to go there" said Videl.

"Because I want to know if what I heard was true" said 18.

"If its about my father getting married then its true" said Videl.

"We are going and thats final" said 18.

So the group walked to Videl's house leaving Sharpner sitting on a bench until he was able to move his legs again. As they walked closer to the house Videl started to walk slower and slower. 18 and Erasa both saw this and grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"I can walk by myself" she complained.

"Your walking to slow" said Erasa.

"Because I don't want to see him right now" said Videl.

"You have no choice but to confront him sooner or later" said 18.

"I would rather it be later" said Videl.

"To bad" said 18.

"Come on mommy it can't be that bad besides I never got to see your entire house and its really big" said Pan as she jumped on Videl's back.

"Even my own daughter is against me today" said Videl with a sigh.

Pan giggled and bounded up and down on Videl's back, "go horse" she said. Videl shaking her head started to run around with Pan. They finally got up to the door and when Videl was about to put her key in the door it swung open and there stood a older lady with shoulder length hair, she was wearing some shorts and a tank top, "hello you must be Videl" she asked.

"Yes i'm Videl you must be Tracy the lady my father is marring" she said.

"Yup thats me, but Terri has told me so much about you" said Tracy.

"Really what has she told you" said Videl.

"Oh nothing bad just how nice you are and how you volunteered to coach the freshmen soccer team, how you got straight A's, how every guy wants to date you, and that she looks up to you" said Tracy.

"Really well I guess I have to thank her for the nice words" said Videl.

"Hey sweet-pea your home, who are the boys" asked Hercule.

"They are my friends why does it matter" said Videl.

"It matters because your my daughter" said Hercule.

"Hard to tell how you treat me" said Videl.

"I treat you just like every father treats their daughter" said Hercule.

"Yea right you would keep my locked in my room if I would listen to you" said Videl.

"Darn right" he said.

"Hercule leave her and her friends alone or your sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month" said Tracy.

"What this is my house you can't do that" said Hercule.

"Try me" said Tracy.

"Fine i'm going to train" said Hercule.

"I think we are going to get alone fine Tracy" said Videl.

"Me to" she said, "well I'll leave you all to do what you came to do have fun" she then walked away.

"I like her" said Erasa.

"Yea at least she is not afraid to put him in his place" said Videl.

"Come on I want to see the rest of the house" said Pan.


	7. Otherworld Fun, Moving Out, and Barbeque

DBZ: My Way

Otherworld Fun and Moving Out

Standing in front of the the Grand Kai was the 4 Kai's of the universe. They was standing to determine how they would judge the final 2 rounds of the latest tournament. So far in the last 7 years only the South Kai haven't has not won 2 tournaments. And the other 3 Kai's made sure he knew that. He was getting blasted every time they had a chance at throwing how he was the only Kai who couldn't train a fighter to win more than one tournament. The pressure of his respect was getting to him and the others knew it, so the Grand Kai brought them to talk about away to make the tournament easier for one of his fighter. Talks wasn't going his way though.

"Grand Kai I don't see why we should cut our training or make the tournament any easier so the South Kai's fighters would have a chance" said the North Kai.

"North Kai you have to understand if the south keeps getting dominated like this then it will be a shift in the power of Kai's like never seen before" said the Grand Kai.

"I have to disagree Grand Kai the South Kai should actually be happy that he doesn't win tournaments in the otherworld as much as we do because that means his quadrant of the universe does not have as many deaths as the other three" said the East Kai.

"I must agree with the East Kai on this, its not that we have the stronger fighter just that the fighters from our quadrant in the otherworld happens to be stronger" said the West Kai.

"Look I understand that but you knows how the Supreme Kai is everything has to be ruled fair and a chance has to be given to every quadrant even if the strongest fighters from the South Quadrant isn't here we still have to make it so he has a chance" said the Grand Kai.

"Why not have a Battle Royale" said the South Kai.

"Thats a great idea you all get your best fighter ready" said the Grand Kai. The Kai's walked off to get the fighter they would have fight in the Battle Royale.

Sitting off to the side watching a large TV that was provided for the people of the otherworld to watch what was going on at this time in the living was a proud Selena and Bardock who made it a daily habit of watching there daughter and grandson respectively. They was excited when they heard that they was using their names as alias for fighting crime. At first Selena was surprised that Videl was able to unlock her true power without her but then was proud at how far she went to learn to use it properly. Bardock was surprised that not only Gohan but also Goten and Trunks was super saiyan's.

"Wow I can't believe that our kids met each other and became great friends" said Bardock.

"Yea but they wont be friends long if Gohan would just ask her out already" said Selena.

"You think she really likes him" asked Bardock.

"Have you not been watching them ever since the first time they met each other she been sending all the signs and hints that she likes him he just wont take a clue" she said.

"Hey he is like his father he didn't realise Chi-Chi liked him until she beat it into him" said Bardock.

"I guess she will have to, i'm bored though I might enter the next tournament they have here I haven't fought since my planet was blown up over 20 years ago" she said.

"Have you been training" Bardock asked.

"Yea why would I not train especially when I can train all I want and not be bothered" she said.

"That makes since looks like they are starting one now better hurry if you want to join" said Bardock.

"Ok wish me luck Bardock" she said running over to the tournament booth.

"Ok everyone go to your quadrant Kai to let them know if you want to enter in the Battle Royale" said the announcer.

Selena walked over to the South Kai, excuse me South Kai but I want to enter the tournament" she said.

"Your Selena from planet Pi right" he asked.

"Yes thats right" she said.

"Well I guess you can enter you can't do any worse than the last 5 fighters who entered" he said signing Selena's name on the list.

The Grand Kai walked onto the ring, "ok we will have a Battle Royale where each Kai will pick one fighter off the list of fighters from their quadrant then each fighter will enter the ring where we will have a one on one on one on one, the last one standing will be the winner" he said. The Kai's nodded going over their lists, "South Kai name your fighter" he said.

"I have a new fighter named Selena this is her first tournament" he said. Selena walked up onto the ring, she was dressed in a mini skirt with a shirt that stopped just above her belly button, she also had on knee high boots.

"Now East Kai pick your fighter" said the Grand Kai.

"My fighter will be Ton" she said. A guy wearing an all yellow gi walked onto the ring.

"Now West Kai" said the Grand Kai.

"I will pick Pikkon" he said. Pikkon walked onto the ring.

"Now the North Kai."

"I will pick Goku" he said.

Once all the fighters was in the ring the Grand Kai tarted talking again, "ok if you are knocked on the ground outside the ring, or is not able to continue you are to leave the ring" he said. The fighters looked at each other and nodded. Selena being the only girl had a feeling that they would try and get her out first but she wouldn't go out without a fight. "Ok begin" called the Grand Kai.

They all took their position and like Selena guessed Ton came straight at her followed by Goku and Pikkon. She jumped back to give herself some space then started to power up her move, "Selena barrage" she said. She then fired rapid ki blasts at the three as they was coming at her. The attack was so sudden that they didn't have a chance to defend all they could do was stop and rethink their strategy. Selena didn't want to give them the chance to attack her again so she attacked the one she thought would be the easiest which was Ton. They exchanged blows for a few minutes with everyone watching even Pikkon and Goku since they never saw her fight. Selena was able to get the upperhand because although Ton was fast he wasn't powerful. Eventually she was able to get Ton to fall outside the ring. She then turned and looked at a stunned Pikkon and Goku because even they didn't have the speed or stamina to keep up with the smaller faster Ton.

"Whoa did you see that yea she is going to be an awesome fighter when she wins this tournament and get trained by the Grand Kai" said the South Kai.

"I can't believe she was able to keep up with Ton" said the East Kai.

"Will you four shut up i'm trying to watch the tournament" said the Supreme Kai who just came in when the tournament started.

"When did you get here Supreme Kai" asked the Grand Kai.

"When the tournament started" said the Supreme Kai.

"Wow your good" said Goku to Selena.

"Thanks but are you just going to look at me or fight" she asked.

"Sure whatever suits you but I wont be taking it easy" said Goku as he powered up to super saiyan.

"Me either" said Pikkon as he took off his turban and started to power up.

"I didn't ask you to" said Selena who surprised everyone there but the Supreme Kai and Bardock when she powered up and her appearance changed she had white hair and grew longer to her mid back, her eyes went from gray to blue, and she had her white aura around her, she looked like an older Videl.

"Whoa who exactly are you" asked Goku.

"I'm Selena and if you would have watched your son on TV instead of always fighting you would have know about me since you son best friend is my daughter" said Selena.

"I'm glad I caught this moment" said the Supreme Kai he then walked up to the ring and stood in the middle of the three, "everyone we have a history in the making now never before have the three most powerful races faced off in a free for all fight" he said.

"Wow your serious" said the North Kai.

"Yea there is even a legend that Selena's and Goku's race is the most powerful but the three never went up against each other since the very first Supreme Kai so its not know which is stronger and here we have the most powerful in the races standing in front of us" said the Supreme Kai.

"Um, they wont destroy the place will they" asked the Supreme Kai.

"No this place is able to withstand even the most powerful attacks from them" said the Supreme Kai.

"Hey Supreme Kai what would happen if say someone from one race and someone from another race had a child" asked Bardock from the side.

"Well that child would truly be unbeatable they may even be as powerful as the Grand Kai if not stronger" said the Supreme Kai.

"Wow that would be a scary sight all that power in one child" said Goku.

"Can we fight or not" asked Selena.

"Yes just remember this is a friendly tournament" said the Supreme Kai walking out of the ring.

After an hour of fighting where Selena was barely able to win finally taking the 'mark' off of the South Kai the Supreme Kai walked up to the ring, "this was an excellent match but you three are needed else where" he said.

"What you taking them away" asked the Grand Kai.

"Yes hey are going back to the world of the living because their help is needed to save the future of all the worlds" said the Supreme Kai.

"What happening that they are needed" asked the North Kai.

"Well its not happening now but they will help prevent it I can't tell you since there are three people on earth that will tell you whats going to happen, but I also think these three will enjoy seeing their families" said the Supreme Kai.

"You bet I wonder how strong Gohan has gotten I can't wait to spar him" said Goku.

"You will have more than Gohan to spar" said Selena.

"What does that mean" Goku asked.

"You will see when you three get to earth ad Pikkon your son is now the guardian of earth" said the Supreme Kai. He then waved his hand in front of the three and their halos cracked and shattered.

"Well at least this gives someone else a chance to win the tournament" said the Grand Kai.

Videl and Pan was getting ready to leaving her house and headed to Capsule Corps. Pan although stayed at 18's house visited Videl as much as possible and even snuck out when she had bad dreams to sleep with her mother. Neither Videl or 18 tried to stop her from doing it since they knew how hard it must be not being able to stay with your mother or father. Videl even went pit to buy some clothes to keep at her house so when Pan was there she could have something to change into.

So far when Pan came over she would come in through the balcony door that Videl kept unlocked just for her. And they would leave before Hercule would wake up so he wouldn't see Pan there. But as they was walking down the steps they heard someone coming up on them from both sides and hoped that one of them wasn't Hercule. As the steps got closer Pan grabbed the back of Videl and stepped into her shadow in an attempt to hide herself. Coming from the bottom of the steps she saw Mimi and Terri and cursed her luck because that meant her father was coming down the steps.

She pulled Pan in front of her and sat down on the steps to wait for him to come and yell at her like he always did when he got the chance. She pulled Pan on her lap and whispered, "don't say nothing let me handle this ok" she told her. The 8 year old just nodded and put her face into Videl's shoulder to try and hide from everyone.

Hercule was the first to reach them, "sweet-pea why are you sitting on the steps and who is that" he asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that and i'm sitting here because I can" she said.

"Videl I can call you whatever I want your my daughter, and you didn't answer my question" e said.

"My name is Videl call me that and I know I didn't because I chose not to" she said.

"Little girl will you tell me your name" he asked her, she just shook her head not taking it out of Videl's shoulder.

"Why don't you just go about your business and leave us alone" Videl asked.

"This is my house so everything that goes on in it is my business" he said.

"Is that so" she asked.

"Yup have a problem with it" he asked.

"Well since its your house no I don't have a problem with it" said Videl.

"Good" he said.

"I'll just leave and get my own house so I wont have to deal with you no more" she said.

"You what, I will not allow my daughter to do any of the sort" he yelled.

"You can't stop me" she said. She then stood up still holding Pan and saw Mimi and Terri come up to them, "hello Mimi hello Terri" she said and walked back up stairs.

"Hercule what have you don't this time" asked Mimi.

"Nothing I just wanted to know who the girl was she was holding" said Hercule.

"Maybe its someone she decided to be a big sister to for a school project" said Mimi.

"You don't know who she is do you Mimi" accused Hercule.

"No Hercule I don't I have only seen the girl once and she was when Videl came by the first time she met Terri and then she was with more of her friends" said Mimi.

"I swear Hercule you make the biggest problems out of the smallest things i'm going to talk to her" said Terri. She and Mimi then continued to walk up the steps while Hercule went to breakfast.

"Mommy where are you going to live" asked Pan.

"Don't worry sweetie I have enough money from fighting crime to buy my own house" Videl said.

"But I thought you said you work for free" said Pan.

"Selena does but since Videl employed by the police force they have to pay me plus working for Bulma have giving me a steady income" Videl said.

"Oh so your going to buy a house" she asked.

"Yup you can help me look later" said Videl.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Videl its me Terri and Mimi can we come in" she asked.

"Sure" said Videl.

"Um, Videl why are you packing all your things" asked Mimi.

"Sorry Mimi but i'm moving out" said Videl.

"What why" asked Mimi.

"Because of my father" she said.

"I knew he was the cause of that commotion we heard" said Terri.

"Well have fun without me you two" said Videl.

"Oh i'm coming you can't even cook for yourself" said Mimi.

"No you don't have to" said Videl.

"No i'm coming and thats final" said Mimi.

"Well f I can't change your mind i'm going out to look for a house later today, but I have to get to CC before i'm late" said Videl.

"Ok I'll be packed and ready to go when you come get your things" said Mimi.

"Ok bye I'll be back in a few hours to get you" said Videl walking out the room with Pan. Once outside Videl and Pan ran from the property and into an alley and after making sure they wasn't being watched they took off into the air towards CC.

"Mommy can I move in with you" asked Pan.

"Of course you can sweetie" said Videl.

"Yay!!! I'll race you to CC" said Pan.

"Ok ready set go, hey you cheater get back here" said Videl as Pan sped up before she said go. Pan laughed and headed towards CC with her mother behind her. They both laughed as the birds went by. Videl stayed behind Pan but close enough so that Pan would have to fly as fast as she could to win the race. As they neared CC Pan spotted Gohan and headed towards him.

"Daddy" she yelled and tackled him n a rough landing.

He laughed, "hey Pan how are you" he asked.

Videl landed by them and smiled at the two, "I won mommy" said Pan.

"Hey you cheated" said Videl.

"I did not your just slow" said Pan.

"Ok Pan you won, I have to get t work I'll see you two later" said Videl walking into CC.

"Ahhh Videl good your here can you go check on the gravity room the saiyan's broke it again" Bulma said.

"Sure Bulma" said Videl as she walked to the gravity room. 2 hours later Videl walked back into the living room where everyone was, "Bulma i'm done anything else you need me to look at or can I get to my normal work" she asked.

"Actually I closed down CC for the day and gave everyone the day off, I think we could use a free day" she said.

"What did you have in mind" asked Gohan.

"Gohan can you go get Piccolo and Dende, Demi and Mirai you split and get everyone else" said Bulma.

"I'll get started cooking, Videl and 18 come help me" said Chi-Chi.

"You three go play and don't cause any trouble or break anything" said Bulma.

"Woman i'm going to train" said Vegeta.

"Just stay out the way" she told him.

"Chi I can't cook" said Videl.

"Oh your going to learn and 18 and Bulma is going to help teach you" said Chi-Chi.

"I thought you said Bulma can't cook" said Videl.

"She is going to tell you the basics of barbeque" said Chi-Chi.

Goku, Selena, and Pikkon had just arrived on earth. After sensing for their kids they found out that they was on the complete opposite side of the world. So after walking a few miles until they found a place where they was not many people they took to the air. They decided to take flying slow so they can get their thoughts together on seeing their family after so many years.

The Supreme Kai had went to the watch tower. He walked around until he found Piccolo and Dende. Piccolo was surprised to see him, Dende looked confused because he didn't know who the guy was. He was about to confront him until Piccolo stopped him and told him that he was the Supreme Kai. Dende looked shocked for a minute then bowed to show respect. Gohan had just arrived at the watch tower and saw the Dende bow to him, "Hey Dende why are you bowing to him shouldn't it be the other way around I mean you are earths guardian" said Gohan.

"No Gohan he is the Supreme Kai" said Dende.

"And thats what exactly" asked Gohan.

"He is the Supreme ruler of all universes" said Dende. Gohan just looked at him.

"Gohan he is like King Kai but instead of being the guardian of the north realm he is the Kai of every realm" said Piccolo.

"So..." said Gohan.

"I'm the most powerful being in the universe" said the Supreme Kai.

"Ah why didn't you two just say that in the first place" said Gohan.

"For someone who is so smart your stupid" said Dende.

"Hey watch it i'm still stronger than you" said Gohan.

"Only because your older, just like your only stronger than Videl because you knew about your power longer" pointed out Dende.

"Whatever Dende, so Mr. Supreme Kai your the strongest being in the universe, want to spar to back that up" asked Gohan.

"No I have more important thing then to humor a saiyan and his ego" said the Supreme Kai.

"Yup I don't doubt he is the strongest, with an attitude like that he makes Vegeta look tame" said Gohan.

"Shut it saiyan before I put you on probation, now you three have a barbeque to get to now leave before I change my mind and put you all on probation" said the Supreme Kai. He watched as the three warriors run and jump off the edge and head towards Bulma's house, 'its great being the Supreme Kai sometimes' he thought. He then vanished across the space time barrier and was back on his own home planet.

The three got to CC in record time from the watch tower. They ran into the house and sat down to look at TV. "So what now" said Gohan.

"Don't ask me I never spend time down here" said Dende.

"Gohan go make sure the three little ones are not causing trouble" yelled Chi-Chi from the kitchen.

"Come on Dende with the three of them we will have more fun then sitting around" said Gohan.

Dende agreed and went to help Gohan look for the three kids, "Chibi, Pan, Trunks where are you" yelled Gohan.

"We are swimming out back" yelled Pan.

Videl was in the kitchen listening closely to what 18 and Chi-Chi told her about cooking. So far she had successfully made some rice and cookies. Bulma was also trying to learn to cook more, but she was having a hard time because she didn't like cooking on a gas stove. So eventually Bulma gave up and settled on knowing how to make rice, cookies, and broccoli. Videl was still trying to learn how to cook more.

"Ok we are don't in here coking everything else has to be cooked outside on the grill" said Chi-Chi.

"Yes now we're talking i'm going to show you somethings Chi can only wish she knew how to do" said Bulma.

"Come on you two this is not a competition" said 18.

"We know besides everyone likes my cooking better" said Chi-Chi.

"I don't think so" said Bulma.

"Um, can we just go out side its hot in here" said Videl.

"Sure come on" said Bulma.

They walked outside and saw that Gohan and Dende was here, they also saw Mirai and Demi was flying in with the rest of the crew. Bulma led Videl over to the grill and told her how to start it and the basics of grilling. Videl payed close attention and soon she was able to start the other grill that Bulma had. So Videl and Bulma spent the next two hours barbecuing. Bulma paid close attention to make sure Videl didn't burn anything since they wouldn't have any extra meet if any of it was burned. After everything was cooked they sat it at the table and joined everyone at the pool. Videl jumped in and swam around a few times before she got out and went to join Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 who was talking.

18 looked at Videl, "hey Vi don't you have a friend that has caught Demi's interest" she asked.

"Yes Erasa why" asked Videl.

"She already knows about us all right" asked 18.

"What are you up to" asked Videl.

"You should go get her and bring her here" said Chi-Chi.

"What you can't be serious Chi it even took me awhile to get us to the green guys and i'm half alien" said Videl.

"Hey we have a name and it is not green guys" said Piccolo.

"No one was talking to you Mr. Pickle" said Videl.

Everyone laughed at that nickname, "are you sure your not related to Chi-Chi" he asked.

"Whats that supposed to mean Mr. Pickle" asked Chi-Chi.

"The fact that both of you call me that every time you see me" he said.

"Well we are not related and its easier to remember thats all" said Videl.

"Whatever" he said walking away.

"So Videl are you going to get your friend" asked Bulma.

"Do I have to" asked Videl.

"If she has my son interest then yes you do I want to meet her" said Chi-Chi.

"Fine I'll be right back" she got up and headed towards the house.

"Mommy where are you going" yelled Pan.

"I'm going somewhere I'll be right back" said Videl.

"Ok mommy" said Pan. Videl walked out the house, "granny can I have a cookie now" she asked.

"Not now sweetie wait until after you eat" Chi-Chi said.


	8. Unexpected Family Reunion

DBZ: My Way

Unexpected Family Reunion

**IMPORTANT:**** The ages of Demi Goten and Mirai Trunks has been changed from 15 to 16, the age of Pan has been changed to 8 to 6, thanks to Jrik23 for catching my mistake.**

Erasa was walking through the mall with Sharpner since 18 and Videl was at a party at CC. She made him carry her bags while she tried on new clothes. They was walking to the food court when then they was surrounded by a group of girls. Erasa tried to squeeze past them but they closed up every way she tried, "excuse me" said Erasa.

"Not so fast blondie your little cousin owe my sister some money"said one of the girls.

Erasa replied, "how does this concern me?"

"Your rich your going to pay for her plus interest" said the girl.

"No i'm not you better go find her mother and settle this with her" said Erasa.

"Why should I when you have the money to pay for her" asked the girl.

"Look I have nothing to do with you, your sister, or my cousin owing her money" said Erasa.

"Do it look like I care your paying" said the girl.

"Actually it looks like you care a lot" said Erasa.

"Are you being funny" asked the girl.

"That depends was it funny" replied Erasa..

"Ok pay up or suffer the consequences" said the girl.

"Um, if your trying to threaten me your going to have to do better than that" Erasa told the girl.

"I'm tired of your games" said the girl, she then motioned to her friends, "lets show her not to mess with us and get that money her cousin owes my sister" said the girl.

"Sharpner stay out of this and don't lose my bags" she told her friend. She then got into her self defense stance and waited.

The first girl came at her from behind, Erasa dodged to the right and stuck her foot out to trip the girl. The next girl attacked and Erasa kicked her in the stomach. "attack at the same time" yelled the groups leader. They all attacked Erasa she tried to defend but there was to many for her to handle. Two grabbed her arms and held them in place while the leader kicked her in the stomach. She then punched Erasa across the face, "now are you going to pay or not" asked the girl.

Erasa looked at her and spit blood at her, "you will learn not to mess with me, i'm going to hit you until you pay up" she said as she hit her again.

Erasa still wouldn't give into her, "Erasa just pay her" Sharpner said.

"Shut it Sharpner" said Erasa.

"You should listen to him" said the girl.

"And you should leave while you have the chance" said Erasa.

"Why not like you can do anything to me" said the girl.

"Me no but my sister she can and will when she find out about this, and I must give you your only warning she do not take kindly to people threatening me" Erasa said.

"Yea i'm so scared" laughed the girl.

"You have one last chance to leave" said Erasa. The girl just continued to laugh.

"You should have listened to her now you have to deal with me" said a voice from behind the girl.

Erasa smiled painfully at the girl, "what took you so long to find me" she asked.

"Sorry Erasa, I was held up by Chi" she said.

"Who are you supposed to be her super hero" asked the girl.

"I'm Videl and i'm her sister and you are now going to pay for threatening her" said Videl.

"Yea right....." she was cut off by Videl's fist connecting with her face. Videl then proceeded to kick her in rapid session. The girls started to advance on her, "hey whats going on here there is no fighting inside the mall" said the security guard who just got there.

"These girls was causing trouble for my sister" said Videl.

"Videl you might help fight crime but you know the rules" said the security guard.

"Well I suggest you get these girls out of here before I finish what they started" she said.

"Erasa are you ok" asked Sharpner.

"Come on Erasa lets get you out of here, Sharpner take her bags to her house tell her mother she is with me at a friends house" said Videl.

"What whose house your going over" asked Sharpner.

"Don't worry about that your not invited" said Videl.

"Vi-Vi be nice, just tell him where we are going" said Erasa.

"Fine we are going to a party that Bulma Briefs are having she invited us two" said Videl.

Sharpner and Erasa looked at her disbelieving, "you mean your invited to a party by Bulma Briefs and I can't come" asked Sharpner.

"Didn't I just say that" asked Videl.

"Why am I invited she don't know me and for that why can't Sharpner come" asked Erasa.

"Because 18 mentioned you and Chi-Chi wanted to meet you, and Demi is going to be there do you really want to have Sharpner there to" asked Videl.

"What Demi is there I have to change, look at my face its all bruised I look a mess" said Erasa.

"What who is this Demi and why is that stopping me from coming" said Sharpner.

"Oh thats not stopping you but no one there besides me and Erasa can deal with you and only Erasa really likes you" said Videl.

"Videl Shisho Satan stop being mean to Sharpie he is a nice person" said Erasa.

"Fine I'll be nicer but he still can't come, and your clothes are fine" said Videl.

"Yea to go shopping but not to a party thrown by Bulma Briefs or to interact with Demi" said Erasa.

"Look Erasa you look great, only you can pull off a mini skirt with a jacket and sandals, trust me you don't need to change besides if you change then we would be late and do you want your first meeting with Bulma to be with you being late" said Videl.

"Your right, punctuality is important when trying to make an impression on someone as important as her lets go Videl we have to hurry" said Erasa.

"Sharpner don't forget to tell her mother what I said" said Videl as her and Erasa ran out the mall.

"Erasa you sure your ok" asked Videl.

"Yes i'm sure, when we get there I can get something to stop the bleeding" said Erasa.

"What was that all about anyway" asked Videl.

"Something about one of my cousins owing her sister money" said Erasa.

"What does that have to do with you" asked Videl.

"Thats what I was trying to figure out" said Erasa.

"Come on we need to find an alley so I can fly you to her house" said Videl.

Videl landed in the backyard of CC with Erasa on her back. Everyone stopped what they was doing when they landed and looked at Erasa. Erasa looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her and tried to hide behind Videl, "whats wrong Erasa" asked 18 walking up to them. Erasa pointed to everyone, "stop staring" she told them.

"Hi Erasa" said Pan, Chibi, Trunks.

"Hi you three" said Erasa.

"Erasa this is Chi-Chi Gohan's mother, Mirai he is Trunks brother, Bulma their mother, Vegeta Bulma's husband, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien his wife Lunch and their son Jr., Piccolo, and Dende" Videl introduced her to everyone she didn't know.

"Hello i'm Erasa, Videl's best friend she is like my older sister" Erasa said.

"Erasa what happened" asked a concerned Gohan.

"I got into a fight at the mall" she told him.

"What with who" asked 18.

"Don't worry I took care of them they wont be starting stuff with her anymore" said Videl.

"Well hello there i'm Yamcha as she said would you fancy me with a date" he said.

"Um, no thank you" said Erasa backing away.

"Don't be like that someone as cute as you need a real man for protection" he said.

"Vi-Vi help" she said.

"Yamcha leave my sister alone" Videl said.

"What i'm only trying to..." he was interrupted.

"She is not interested no self respecting woman would be interested in you" said Bulma.

"What you was interested in me" said Yamcha.

"I was only 15 I didn't know what I was interested in" said Bulma.

"You sure didn't act like you didn't know what you was interested in" said Yamcha.

"Watch yourself boy or I will hurt you if you keep talking to my woman like that" said Vegeta.

"Ok don't start this, come on Bulma" said Chi-Chi grabbing Erasa and pulling towards a table.

"Hey what are you doing" yelled Erasa.

"Getting to know you don't worry Videl went through the same things" said Bulma.

"But I only want to have fun and meet everyone" said Erasa.

"That can wait" said Chi-Chi.

"Hey wait mom we are going swimming why not let her join us now before it gets to late and cold to swim" said Demi calling out to his mother.

"Fine go swim with the others but don't think your off free" said Chi-Chi.

"You got lucky now lets hope something happens to side track them like Videl" said Gohan.

"What do you mean" asked Erasa.

"The first time I met them they was getting to know me as they put it but we was interrupted by some guys who said they knew my moms then claimed they would make me their slaves that was the first time I used my powers in a fight" said Videl.

"They call it getting to know you but really its interrogations that they put you through, somehow they are able to know your personality within the first few minutes of it" said Gohan.

"Well lets play chicken" said Videl.

"What how are we going to play chicken there are 4 guys and 2 girls" said Erasa.

"We could play water tag" suggested Dende since he was forced to come he decided to have fun.

"Sure" said Mirai.

"Ok with me" said Gohan. Erasa and Videl just shrugged and put on the swimming suits provided by Bulma.

"Where is my daughter Gohan" asked Videl.

"She went into the pool with the chibi's" he replied.

"Oh ok lets get in" said Videl.

Goku, Pikkon, and Selena was flying around the world each withing their own thoughts, "i'm scared" Selena said all of a sudden.

"Why are you scared" asked Goku.

"Because I died when Videl was 5, I know Hercule wasn't the best father when I was alive I don't even want to think about what he put her through when I was dead" she said.

"Didn't you watch her life on the TV in the otherworld" asked Pikkon.

"I didn't watch her all the time, it made it to hard to be without her I started to get depressed, but I did watch some and its wasn't good" said Selena.

"He couldn't have been that bad" said Goku.

"Maybe your right, maybe i'm just nervous, everything will be fine" she said, "right" she asked after a few minutes.

"Don't worry Selena everything will be fine" said Goku.

"Did you not pay attention to our match in the otherworld" Selena asked.

"Yes why" asked Goku.

"She is half human half Cormyr and like a half saiyan, she has potential to be stronger than a full blood, and can you imagine what will happen if I just come back from the dead after 12 years, thats 12 years of pain she went through because I wasn't there to protect her" Selena.

"Well Selena lets just hope that Videl hasn't become stronger than you have or your screwed" said Pikkon.

"You two are no help" she said.

"Well we are close I can sense everyone they are all at CC" said Goku.

"Great Erasa is there to" said Selena.

"Who" asked Pikkon.

"She is Videl's best friend and they do everything together" said Selena.

They flew the rest of the way in silence. As they got closer Selena started to wish that she was never brought back to life. If she stayed dead then she wouldn't have to face her worse fear in meeting her daughter after leaving her so long ago. She started to hope that Videl would forgive her, even though she didn't think she would. Hell she wouldn't even forgive herself how can she expect Videl to forgive her. Selena closed her eyes and prayed to the Supreme Kai that everything would go fine. They landed and everything stopped and everyone turned and looked at the three.

Gohan, Videl, and Dende looked a the three with surprise then happiness for Gohan and Dende, Videl well she wasn't so happy. Erasa saw Selena and couldn't believe her eyes that she was alive and standing in front of her. She started to think of the reasons for being away for 12 years but couldn't come up with any.

"Hello everyone, the green one is Pikkon and the lady is Selena Shisho" said Goku with a smile.

"Goku your back" yelled Chi-Chi as she ran and hugged him.

"Mom who is he" asked Chibi.

"He is your father" said Chi-Chi.

"Hey little guy i'm Goku whats your name" asked Goku.

"I'm Goten but he is also me but from the future so everyone call me Chibi and him Demi" said Chibi.

"Thats awesome, you look like a chibi me" said Goku.

"Its great to have you back dad but how did you get back" said Gohan.

"I'll explain it later after everyone meets those two" said Goku.

"Pikkon" said Piccolo.

"Piccolo" said Pikkon.

"Wow those two aren't much for words are they" asked Goku.

"Father is that really you" asked Dende.

"Yes sorry for no being there when you needed me, I would like to thank you Piccolo for looking after him and teaching him" said Pikkon.

"Not like I had much chance" said Piccolo.

"I know if there is anyway I can repay you just tell me" said Pikkon.

"I plan to soon" said Piccolo.

Everyone turned to Videl and Selena who has yet to say a word, Videl was visibly angry. Selena was trying to find the right words to say. 18 slowly moved Erasa and Pan out of the way of Videl. Pan looked at them and turned to 18, "hey whats happening" she asked.

"Just watch we all are about to find out" 18 whispered.

Selena hesitated for a minute then started to speak, "Vi-Videl" she said slowly.

Something in Videl broke and she transformed and out right attacked Selena with everything she had. Everyones eyes went wide. Selena recovered quickly and defended herself against Videl's attacks. She tried to defend a feint by Videl but miscalculated and was hit by her attack. Selena was sent flying back. She was surprised by how much strength was in that attack.

"It might by redundant," called out Goku "to tell you to defend yourself, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up Goku" yelled Selena.

"Where did you ask a word like redundant from" asked Vegeta.

"Now is not the time Vegeta" said Bulma.

"How could you " Videl said all of a sudden.

"Videl" said Selena.

"How could you leave me with him" yelled Videl as she attacked again with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Videl its not like I asked for it, how was I supposed to know that a super powerful Cormyr warrior be killed by to much drinks" said Selena.

"Don't try and make excuses do you have any idea what I went through" Videl said.

"No I don't i'm sorry if I could take it back I would the day I died I spent my entire time in the afterlife trying to figure out how I could make it up to you and here I have the chance" said Selena.

"Well you have a lot to make up for" said Videl.

"I know" said Selena.

"Do you know he told me that he only married you because he couldn't break your heart" said Videl.

"What" asked Selena.

"Yea he said he couldn't leave you to raise me by yourself" said Videl.

"That bastard i'm going to kill him" said Selena.

"Oh it gets better" said Videl.

"How" asked Selena.

"He is married" said Videl.

"Is that so" asked Selena.

"Oh also he said that in front of your granddaughter" said Videl.

"He what," yelled Chi-Chi "I'll beat him to a pulp for saying that in front of my granddaughter."

"My what" asked Selena.

"Pan she is my daughter from the future" said Videl.

"Really," asked Selena "ca-can I see her" she finished nervously not taking her eyes off Videl who still hasn't powered down.

"Sweetie come here" said Videl holding her hands out.

The six year old ran into Videl's arms, "yes mommy" she said.

"There is your other grandmother" Videl said.

"Mommy she looks just like you" said Pan.

"Well she should i'm her daughter" said Videl.

"Can I talk to her" Pan asked.

"Of course" said Videl putting her down.

Pan walked up to Selena and motioned with her finger to come down to her level, "hi i'm Pan i'm Videl and Gohan's daughter" she said.

"Well i'm Selena and i'm Videl's mother" Selena said.

"Mommy name is Selena to" said Pan.

"No sweetie my name is not Selena thats just the name I use when I play superhero" said Videl.

"Yes it is when you have white hair like you do now your name is Selena" said Pan.

"Its ok Videl she will understand when she is older" said Selena.

"So I have another granny" she asked.

"Thats right" said Selena.

"Yay" said Pan jumping onto Selena in a hug.

Selena smiled and hugged Pan back and picked her up,"so Videl" she started.

"Don't even ask I forgive you mom, but you better not pull anything like this again" Videl said.

"Thank you sweetie" said Selena.

"Hold on," said Erasa "how is Selena here I thought she died 12 years ago?"

"I'll explain that" said the Supreme Kai walking up to them.

"Who are you" asked Bulma.

"Sorry Mrs. Briefs I don't mean to intrude but this is important, i'm the Supreme Kai I am the protector of every realm and its my job to make sure one world don't get to powerful and over run the others" he said.

"So why would one with such an important job be doing here" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well although I make sure no one world gets to strong I can't do anything to stop it personally unless its a Kai that is trying to take over the other worlds, so I brought those three here to stop that from happening" he said.

"Whats going to happen" asked Pan.

"Well that little one is the reason you came back to the past and the reason I allowed you to come back, right now the only way to stop it from happening is to stop that android from leaving earth and the only way to do that is to destroy the place that he was made at, and to do that your going to need help which is why I brought these three back from earth because they was the three strongest and although Gohan and Videl are strong they are not yet strong enough or ready to fully take on the responsibility to protect the entire north realm" said the Supreme Kai.

"Protect the entire north realm" asked Videl.

"Yes thats what Selena did before she got had you which at that point Goku was strong enough to start to protect it and she wasn't needed after that so she never went back to doing it" said the Supreme Kai.

"What if they are able to revive Cell and Frieza somehow before we can stop them" asked Bulma.

"Well in that case you must find away to destroy one of the two, and although you all have been growing stronger Frieza and Cell have been getting trained by the Kai of the the underworld" said the Supreme Kai.

"Why" asked Krillin.

"Its a way to pass time in the otherworlds they have tournaments all the time and the winner gets trained by the protecting Kai and until Cell arrived frieze have been winning most of them" he said.

"Well how long do we have" asked Vegeta.

"A few years, I'll come back one year before its time" he said then vanished.

The rest of the time was spent with the group getting to know Pikkon and Selena and eating. Demi and Erasa stayed next to each other talking and her getting to know about him since he knew about her from the future. After a few hours Videl remembered she had to find a place of her own to live in and went to grab Erasa.

"Erasa come on we have to go" said Videl.

"What why can't you see i'm trying to get to know Demi" she protested.

"Erasa he is not going anywhere and Chi said she is putting him in our school, but this is important" said Videl.

"So is this it could affect my future, do you want me to be single all my life" said Erasa.

"We both know that wont happen besides I need your help because if not then I wont have a place to stay" she said.

"What" yelled Erasa.

"Hush i'm trying to keep it down until I find my own place" said Videl.

"What do you mean find your own place" asked Erasa.

"Huh Videl what is she talking about" asked Selena.

"Erasa you just had to be so loud didn't you" said Videl.

"Well are you going to tell us" asked 18.

"We had a fight and I left" said Videl.

"A fight about what" asked Selena.

"Me" said Pan flying around.

"I told you it wasn't about you Pan, its just him trying to control my life he can't handle that i'm my mothers daughter" said Videl.

"Your mothers daughter is right, your right hook is devastating" said Selena.

"Be lucky you got it when she was so angry that she couldn't keep control of her powers" said Gohan.

"I'm guessing you got it when she was fully able to control her powers instead of letting her anger affect her" asked Selena.

"Yea and trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end of that" said Gohan.

"Daddy got put on punishment by mommy" laughed Pan.

"I wasn't put on punishment Pan" said Gohan.

"You was stuck in your room until Videl stopped being angry with you for a week Gohan that counts as a punishment" said Chi-Chi.

"Mom your supposed to be on my side" said Gohan.

"Says who sweetie us girls will always stick together" said Chi-Chi.

"Well come on Erasa we only have a few hours left to look for me a house" said Videl.

"Mommy can I come" asked Pan.

"Sure" said Videl.

Selena watched Videl, Pan, and Erasa leave then sighed, "I will be back" she said.

"Where are you going" asked Chi-Chi.

"To see Hercule he has a lot of explaining to do" said Selena.

"There is no way i'm missing this" said 18, "I have been wanting to tell him off since I met him" she finished.

"I would have to agree with her this will be rather amusing"said Vegeta.

"Whatever" said Selena then took off to the air. She was followed by everyone, with Vegeta carrying Bulma and Goku carrying Chi-Chi. Selena landed in front of Hercules mansion. She didn't even bother to knock she just walked right in.

"Hey who are you" asked Terri.

"I'm guessing that your Hercules wife" asked Selena.

"Yes how did you know" asked Terri.

"My daughter told me, now where is the bastard" asked Selena.

"Um, who are you looking for" asked Terri.

"He is in the dojo" yelled Trunks.

They walked past Terri and headed straight for the dojo. Selena roughly pushed the doors open shocking everyone who was inside, "everybody out" she said. They looked at her not moving, "now" she said barely keeping herself from transforming. Everyone scrambled out, Hercule tried to run past but she grabbed his arm and threw him back into the room.

"Who are you" he asked.

"You have some nerve for how you treated my daughter" Selena said.

"What impossible your dead" stuttered Hercule.

"You would like for me to be dead, now explain yourself before I kill you" said Selena.

"We both knew our relationship wasn't working and us getting married was the worst thing possible" he said.

Selena vanished and pinched him in the face breaking his jaw, "SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER" she yelled punching him again.

"I know but" he was interrupted by a punch to the stomach.

"Then you have the courage to claim to have beaten Cell taking credit from the actual person who beat him just so you can get paid" she punched him again. He crawled away from her in pain, "get up and defend yourself" she demanded.

"If someone doesn't do anything she will kill him" said Chi-Chi.

"I know anyone want to stop it" asked Bulma everyone just looked at her, "I guess not" she said shrugging and continued to watch.

Videl, Erasa, and Pan was walking away from the house that Videl just decided to buy, it was a 4 bedroom with a kitchen, living room, and a nice yard. It was on the same street that18 house was on, they now was headed back to Videl's old house to get her stuff to move it to her new house. They walked in and noticed a bunch of people sitting in the living room watching TV, "whats going on" asked Videl.

"Oh some lady came and demanded we all leave the dojo she is now in there with Hercule" said one of he guys.

Videl looked at Erasa then picked up Pan and ran to the dojo closely followed by Erasa. She pushed the door open and let go of Pan who jumped off Videl into Chi-Chi's arms. Videl wrapped her arms around Selena, "mom please stop he is not worth it" she said.

"Your lucky my daughter stopped me or I would kill you" Selena told Hercule.

Pan looked at the beaten and bloodied Hercule and asked, "mommy who is that and why did granny hurt him so bad?"

"Well that is my father but he was a bad father and he got what he deserved" sad Videl.

Pan then wiggled out of Chi-Chi's grip and walked up to him and looked at him, "bad grandpa" she then kicked him in the stomach.

"Pan what did I tell you about doing that" said Videl.

"When I kick someone kick with the ball of my feet and not my toes or I will hurt myself" said Pan.

"Right next time do it correctly" said Videl.

"Videl I told you to stop corrupting my niece" said Erasa.

"She is my daughter" said Videl sticking her tongue out at Erasa.

"Lets get out of here i'm tired of looking at him" said Selena.

"Ok I have to get my stuff first I have my house bought already" said Videl.


	9. Am I Needy

DBZ: My Way

Am I Needy?

It has been a week since Selena, Goku, and Pikkon was brought back to life and so far everything was going great. Selena lived with Videl. Pan was excited about being able to live with her mother, Chi-Chi was sad that it was so far away from where she lived at, but Goku told her he would take her to see Pan anytime she wanted. Bulma had to make 2 extra gravity rooms one for Videl's house and another for Goku's house. Erasa was always at Videl's house whenever she wasn't working at the new job she got. Bulma was nice enough to cut back Videl's work schedule by 2 hours a day so she can spend more time with her daughter.

Now the Briefs, Son's, Shisho's, 18, and Erasa was sitting in Videl's living room talking about anything that came to mind. Goku and Vegeta tried to sneak off to the gravity room but both was met with a frying pan to the face, which made Selena and Pan roll on the floor laughing. Chibi, and Trunks was sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons completely ignoring everything that was happening. When a commercial for the next tournament that would be coming to the area came on both Chibi and Trunks eyes lit up and together they turned around, "mom can we enter the next tournament please" they both asked together.

"Noway" denied Bulma and Chi-Chi right away.

"Please" they begged.

"No Trunks your to young" said Bulma.

"We don't need the money" said Chi-Chi.

"But it will give us something to do, and if you let us I promise we will be good for the entire week" said Trunks.

"Yea we will be good and do what you say" agreed Chibi.

"No" said Chi-Chi.

"Whoa hold on Chi, think about this an entire week without having to chase them around we cant pass this up" reasoned Bulma.

"Now that I think about it, this is to good to pass up" said Chi-Chi, "ok you can enter only if Videl allows Pan to enter" said Chi-Chi.

"Please mommy" asked Pan with her pout she learned from Videl.

"No don't even try and give me that look" said Videl, before it was able to take effect.

"Daddy please" Pan turned to Gohan.

"Don't look Gohan" warned Videl.

Before Videl was able to finish warning him he turned and looked when she called him, "it wont hurt for her to enter this time" said Gohan looking into Pan's eyes.

"I swear you helpless Gohan" said Videl, "fine as long as my baby don't get hurt she can enter" she finished.

"Yay thank you so much mommy" Pan said jumping on Videl.

"Hey what about me" asked Gohan.

Pan giggled at him then kissed him on the cheek, "I love you to daddy" she said.

"Don't worry Gohan shes a mommas girl" said Mirai.

"Hey Videl don't forget we have a report due tomorrow morning" said Erasa to Videl.

"Crap I forgot about that with everything that happened this weekend what was it on" she asked.

"An important person in your life" said Gohan.

"Oh I'll use Pan" said Videl.

"Can't I already wrote mine on her" said Erasa.

"What shes my daughter though" pouted Videl.

"So you should have remembered the report" said Erasa sticking her tongue out.

"Fine I'll use mom then" Videl said.

"What am I a rebound" asked Selena.

Videl kissed her cheek, "I love you to mom" she said.

"You and Pan are to much alike i'm betting she is practicality just like you was when you was a kid" said Selena.

"I guess she is also her mothers daughter just like me" said Videl, "hey mom you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you" asked Videl.

"Depends" said Selena.

"Well you know I fight crime as myself but I also do it as Selena when its something big, well I was wondering if you can show up as Selena tomorrow so people wont start to think i'm Selena even though I am" said Videl.

"Sure" said Selena.

"Gohan is lucky he takes over after school so no one can relate him to Bardock" said Erasa.

"Gohan make sure you show your brother around school tomorrow" said Chi-Chi.

"Its not like I have a choice he basically have all the same classes" said Gohan.

"Hey Mirai is in the classes also, and you don't have to worry about being the smartest in the school no more both of us got perfect scores" said Demi.

"I never had to worry about it, Videl always got perfect scores and Erasa also gets near perfect marks" said Gohan.

"Are you going to put Pan in school with Chibi and Trunks" asked Selena.

"I have to get her registered" said Videl.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it if you go register her there will be to many questions about it" said Selena.

The next morning Videl woke up early to finish her 3 page report on her mother. When she finally finished it she went to shower and get dressed in her usual mini skirt and t-shirt. She walked down stairs and found Mimi in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "good morning Videl I was wondering if I would have to come wake you this morning like usual" she said.

"Morning, I had to wake up earlier than usual to finish my report" said Videl.

"I see, well breakfast is ready, hurry and eat or you will be late" she said.

As Videl walked she was followed by the usual crowd of guys trying to catch her attention, hope she would drop something, or for her to look at them. She smirked when she remember when she had to threaten Gohan with no food when he came up with the idea of blasting them into the south realm. At times she felt like she should but knew that they was as harmless to her as a newborn baby is to its father. She walked to the school entrance and was met by Erasa, "hey sis I see you have the usual following" Erasa said.

"Unfortunately where is yours" asked Videl.

"I left out a little early this morning so I can get here before thy spotted me" said Erasa.

"Thats a good idea, to bad I can't just fly to school" Videl mumbled.

"That would cause to much a commotion with you never been seen leaving your house" said Erasa.

"I want to know how they found out I moved and where I moved to" said Videl.

"Have you forgotten your Videl Shisho Satan, your the closest thing to a goddess that can be, you can kill someone and you would get off without even a slap on the wrist" said Erasa.

"Yea from the people of this city, but mom would do a lot more than slap my wrist, plus it would be a bad influence on Pan" said Videl.

"True, lets go inside, I see the jocks coming up and we both don't need their nagging" said Erasa.

"I swear if that quarterback ask me out one more time i'm going to let Gohan blow him into the south realm" said Videl.

"Speaking of Gohan how is things between the two of you going" asked Erasa.

"They are going, where though I don't know, he seems afraid to ask me out" said Videl.

"I noticed that, any idea on how to get him to ask you" asked Erasa.

"A few, I'll try my first idea at lunch, but I need you to bring up Selena and Bardock in our conversation" said Videl.

"Consider it done" said Erasa.

"Good morning class" the science instructor said walking in the room, "is Mr. Son not here today" he asked.

"It doesn't look like it maybe the nerd decided to cut class" said Sharpner.

"Upperclassman Sharpner its not nice to talk about upperclassman Gohan like that he wouldn't skip class" said Bibi.

"Whatever" said Sharpner.

"Look like he is coming and he brought the new student I saw in the office with him" said Terri.

"Ok everyone quiet down, today we have 2 new students, the first is Gohan's little brother Demi, the second is Mirai Briefs, the son of Bulma Briefs" said the instructor.

"Did he have to mention that" grumbled Videl.

"Well at least he is in a class with friends" said Erasa.

"What you mean you two know them" said Sharpner.

"Yes the first one is Gohan's brother didn't you pay attention to the instructor, so of course we know him, and i'm personal friends and work for Bulma" said Videl.

"Hey Demi come sit by me" yelled Erasa.

"Hey stop flirting with the new guy and come flirt with me" yelled some random guy.

"Keep you mouth shut or I'll remove it" threatened Videl.

"Sorry Erasa" he mumbled. There was some giggles at him.

"Erasa where is he going to sit when you sit in between me and Sharpner" asked Videl.

"Sharpner can move down one seat" said Erasa.

"Fine with me the further away from him I am the better" said Videl.

"Vi-Vi stop being mean to Sharpie" said Erasa.

"Stop calling me that and no I will not move down" said Sharpner.

"Fine then meanie" pouted Erasa.

Lunch came around pretty fast for the students. They all sat at the normal table with the soccer team. Sharpner tried to sit as close to Videl as possible but was blocked by Gohan sitting on one side and Erasa sitting on the other side of her. He growled in annoyance at the super saiyan but didn't say nothing. He sat next to Mirai and joined in on their conversation, "so what is your record now girls" he asked.

"We are 6-3 and if we win our last game we can possible tie for the division if Raising Moon loses" said Terri.

"Ain't the next game against Raising Moon" asked Gohan.

Terri pulled out her soccer schedule, "your right so we have to win or else we don't make the playoffs and we lose the division for the 10 straight year" she said.

"Hey we are going to beat them, they will just try and get under our skin because they won the last 3 division championships but this year we are going to win" said Videl.

"Hey Videl if you girls win can I take you out" asked Sharpner.

"No Sharpner and stop asking me or I will seriously hurt you" said Videl.

"Ok time for a subject change, Vi-Vi how is crime fighting" asked Erasa.

All eyes at the table turned on her, "its fun, sometimes Selena and Bardock lets me fight the big crime lords with them, but only after they have taken all the weapons" said Videl.

"Thats great and all, but any news on Selena and Bardock last time you said Bardock was jealous she kept getting asked out" said Kim.

"Well don't say anything but Selena told me that she is tired of waiting for Bardock and if don't make a move fast he will lose all chances at her" said Videl.

"Really maybe she should wait longer and give him time to work up the courage" said Gohan.

"How long does he needs she been sending him all the signals he needs for the last few months" said Videl.

"Maybe he is afraid of getting rejected" said Gohan.

"What she flirts with him whenever she can, she even hinted a few times that she wants to date him" said Videl.

"Maybe she is to needy" said Gohan and immediately covered his mouth with his hands and tried to put together an apology.

"To needy" yelled Videl, she then got up and stormed out of the cafe.

"What just happened" asked Sharpner.

"Videl and Selena are great friends and when someone talks bad about Selena Videl gets mad" hurried out Mirai.

"Gohan you better let her cool down I'll go talk to her" said Erasa getting up and running after her. She found Videl on the roof crying, "don't be so mad Vi-Vi he didn't mean it" said Erasa wrapping her arms around Videl.

"He called me needy" cried out Videl.

"He is a guy, what do you expect" asked Erasa.

"Still he should know how I feel and he should have known that saying that would hurt me" said Videl.

"Don't let him get to you, he will see how much pain he is causing you and then he will know how stupid he was" said Erasa.

"Thanks sis" said Videl.

"Come on class is almost starting" Erasa then helped Videl up and guided her to the bathroom so she can make sure she got herself together before anyone saw her.

"Sis can you switch me seats" Videl yelled so Erasa can hear her outside the bathroom.

"Sure" Erasa yelled back.

Gohan, Mirai, and Demi was walking back to class they was silent, "I really screwed up didn't I" Gohan asked.

"I don't know much about having a girlfriend but I would say you did" said Mirai.

"I would say the only thing you can do is let her know how sorry you are and tell her that you really didn't mean what you said" said Demi.

"Thats the problem, Videl is my best friend and she knows I didn't mean it" said Gohan.

"I don't know maybe we can ask Erasa" said Mirai.

"Your right, there there she is, Erasa" yelled Demi.

"Yes" Erasa replied when they got up to her.

"How is Vi" asked Demi.

"Hurt, she knows that Gohan didn't mean what he said but it still hurt her for him to say it even if it was meant as a joke" said Erasa.

"I know what I said was wrong but how do I make it up to her" said Gohan with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"That I can't tell you Gohan it wouldn't mean the same if I told you what to do, but what ever you do make sure it comes from the heart and not just something to get back on Videl's good side" she advised him.

Gohan looked down in dejection, "how can I be so smart yet so stupid" he muttered.

"Don't worry Gohan, all will be better with time, now get to class me and VI-Vi will see you three there" said Erasa.

"Thank you sis" said Videl walking out the bathroom looking like her old self.

"No problem Vi-VI, now lets get to class" Erasa replied.

Videl and Erasa walked to class and sat with Erasa in the seat next to Gohan and Videl next to Sharpner. This surprised everyone in the room since, 1 Videl and Gohan was great friends and nothing besides Erasa could come between the two, and 2 Videl was sitting next to Sharpner and she has yet to beat him to a pulp.

"Vi-Videl" Gohan started.

"I don't want to hear it Gohan" she said before he could start talking.

He sighed and looked away, "don't worry to much Gohan, she is just hurt she don't hate you" said Erasa.

"I feel like i'm being shut off" he said.

"Hey Videl so you finally decided to stop playing games with the nerd and come get with a real man" Sharpner asked.

"Sharpner if you say one more thing to me I'll put you in the hospital" threatened Videl.

"Come on baby I know you want me, I totally understand that you don't want to say nothing in front of him" Sharpner said putting his arm around Videl.

Everyone in the class was shocked at what he just did. No one ever tried to put their arm around Videl and they all had the feeling that Sharpner would not be in school the rest of the week. Videl stiffened when his arm reached around her she slowly looked at him, down at his hand then back at his face, "please tell me I fell asleep in class" she said.

"Sorry baby I know I am dreamy but this is real" Sharpner boasted.

"Good that means you will feel this" said Videl.

"Feel what your going to kiss me in the middle of" he was cut off by Videl's hand going into his face and him flying across the room. She jumped up and all but flew across the room and punched him into the wall where he slowly slid down. She then proceeded to royally kick his ass. Everyones eyes widen at how badly she was beating him, "get her off him" Erasa yelled at Demi, Gohan, and Mirai.

The three reacted as soon as she said that and had to work together and use their saiyan strength to pull her off Sharpner., "Videl calm down" yelled Erasa.

"I'll calm down when he learns his lesson" said Videl.

"He did" said Erasa.

"The hell he did, I'll show him needy" said Videl trying to reach for Sharpner.

_Beep Beep Beep 'Videl we have a robbery in progress at the super center' said the chef_.

"Your lucky, now get off me before I beat you to Demi" threatened Videl. The moment the grips on his was loosened her took off out of the room.

Everything was quiet, "what did she mean by she will show him needy" asked a student.

"Nothing" Erasa said a little to quickly.

"She is that mad at me" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, what do you expect you called her needy" Erasa said quietly so only the three saiyan's could hear.

The instructor walked into the room, "hey sit down" he said. Once everyone was sitting down he looked where they was standing, "what happened to Sharpner, and where is Videl" he asked.

"Videl happened to him, and she was called away for a robbery" said Gohan.

"It wasn't Videl's fault he kept hitting on her and he put his arm around her" defended Erasa since Videl wasn't there to defend herself.

Later that day Bulma invited everyone to her house to announce that the three kids would enter the tournament that would take place in a few days. Everyone was there wondering where Videl was since she never returned to school, and her mother didn't see her after they stopped the robbery. Pan started to get sad and worried because she couldn't see Videl. Selena, Chi-Chi, Erasa, and Gohan did everything they could but nothing calmed down the sad 6 year old. When they was about to give up Pan got quiet and shot for the door and threw it open and tackled Videl in a hug. Everyone blinked at her, "what just happened" asked Erasa.

"I think Videl's here" said Selena.

"Good now we can tell everyone the good news" said Bulma.

Videl walked into the living room caring Pan, "sorry i'm late" was all she said as she sat down with Pan on her lap.

"Vi are you ok" asked 18.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"You sure" asked Yamcha, "you don't look to good" he finished.

"I said i'm fine" she snapped.

"Ok lets get on with why I had everyone come here" said Bulma.

"I'm letting Chibi enter the tournament thats in a few days" said Chi-Chi.

"Wow that is news" said Krillin.

"I'm also letting Trunks enter" said Bulma.

"Wow both of them is that a god idea" asked 18.

"There is more" said Bulma looking at Videl who wasn't paying attention.

"Um Vi-Vi are you going to tell them" said Erasa.

"Tell them what" asked Videl snapping out of her thoughts.

"The tournament" Erasa whispered.

"Oh right i'm letting my daughter enter also" she said.

"What she is to young I knew you needed a real man to help you make decisions, Gohan will let you do whatever you decide without an argument" Yamcha said almost putting his arm on her shoulder but was stopped by Erasa.

"No don't she is not herself right now, and you should not do anything or say anything she wouldn't like" she told him.

"What are you talking about" asked Yamcha.

"Trust me the last boy who tried what your trying to do had to be taken to the hospital and wont be able to leave for 10 days" said Erasa.

Videl gasped, "10 days, I couldn't have hurt Gohan that much" said Videl.

"Videl that wasn't Gohan you beat almost to death" said Mirai.

"What are you talking about why would Videl beat Gohan to death" asked Chi-Chi.

"If it wasn't Gohan then who was it and where is he" said Videl.

"It was Sharpner and Gohan is hiding behind dad and Vegeta" said Demi.

"Sharpner why would I do that to him I know I don't like him but I don't hate him" whispered Videl.

"Whats the last thing you remember" asked Erasa.

"He called me needy then I ran away and you found me" Videl told her.

"Well after me and you talked you asked me to switch you seats so you wont have to sit next to Gohan then Sharpner tried to hit on you again, we all tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen, then when he put his arm around you, you snapped and if it wasn't for Demi, Mirai, and Gohan you would have killed him" said Erasa.

Videl was shocked, she or no one else could believe what they heard, "i'm so sorry" she mumbled while rocking back and forth with Pan and crying.

"Ok we need to know what caused this" said Selena worried about her daughter, she was relieved when she saw that Pan was sleeping.

"Well we was at lunch talking then I asked Videl how crime fighting was going and she said it was good" Erasa started.

"Then one of the girls on the soccer team asked how things between Selena and Bardock was" sad Mirai.

"Videl said Selena was tired of waiting on Bardock to ask her out, then Videl and Gohan went back and forth nothing different than any other day they argue about Selena and Bardock" said Demi.

"Then I said she was needy but I meant it as a joke I didn't know she would take what I said so seriously" whispered Gohan.

"You what" yelled Chi-Chi, "Son Gohan have I not taught you better, you should know not to play like that" she yelled.

"I can't believe you would even say that as a joke Gohan, do you know how long she has actually waited for you to ask her out" said Selena. When he shook his head she started talking again, "well I'll tell you, she has been sending you signals that she likes you for the past 4 years, she has been waiting for you to ask her out for the past 3 and for you to say that even as a joke would devastate her to no end" she told him.

"I tried to tell her i'm sorry but she wont listen" said Gohan.

"Damn right I wont, you called me needy dammit, do you know how that makes me feel" Videl yelled out of nowhere.

"Um..." was all he could say.

"Of course you don't all you do is think about yourself, i'm going home and Gohan you better not try and follow me or talk to me" she said then got up with Pan and left.

"I have never seen her this mad" said Erasa, "she's scary when she is like this" she finished.

"Come Erasa and 18 we have to go after her she might need us to cry on" said Selena the three then walked out the building when 18 grabbed Erasa by the hand and took to the air following Videl.

"I don't know what to tell you Gohan, the best you can do right now is give her a few days to cool off then try and approach her, she should at least be willing to listen to you by Saturday when the tournament starts" said Bulma.

"Gohan I love you and i'm proud of you, but I am ashamed to say that i'm disappointed in what you did" said Chi-Chi.

"I know mom, but I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't know saying that would make her hate me" said Gohan.

"Son she don't hate you at least not now, if she did she would have tried to kill you just now" said Chi-Chi.

"What can I do to let her know I didn't mean what I said" he asked a little depressed.

"I'm afraid until she at least starts to take notice of your presence again you can't do anything" said Bulma.

"If she is anything like your mom Gohan she will be mad at you for only a few days or so" said Goku.

"Wow your the dumbest saiyan brat ever" commented Vegeta.

"Vegeta leave him alone he already feels bad as it is" said Bulma.

"And he should, what would you do if I called you needy in front of your friends like he did even if it was a joke" replied Vegeta.

Bulma started to say something then paused, "Vegeta did you just defend Videl" was all she could think to say, knowing that he was right on the point about Gohan.

"I'm a saiyan we make fun of other saiyan's stupid mistakes and nothings more humiliating then your mate or future mate, cutting ties with you in front of your family and other saiyan's" said Vegeta.

The three woman that went to comfort Videl followed her into her house and watched as she tucked Pan into bed. They then walked into the living room and sat on the couch no one saying anything. Videl looked like she was trying her hardest not to cry again from what Gohan said but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the words, 'Maybe she is t needy' out of her head. Finally she asked, "am I really needy" it was more as a question to herself than anything else. Then she burst out crying again this time she threw herself to her mother for comfort.

"Shh its ok baby mommy is here, don't worry about nothing he said, your not needy he is just stupid" said Selena while rubbing her back.

"This is just like the scene when Videl first met Pan" 18 commented.

"Like mother like daughter" suggested Erasa.

"Can one of you bring me some tissues" asked Selena.

"Why did he have to say it out loud, even if he thinks i'm needy couldn't he just kept it to himself, but no the ever so smart Gohan had to say it in front of all our friends at school" cried out Videl.

"Come on Vi-Vi its not like anyone knew he was talking about you, only me, Demi, and Mirai knew who he was talking about" reasoned Erasa.

"Still he said it out loud, now everyone is going to think Selena is needy, and i'm her so in turn everyone will think i'm needy" said Videl.

"That logic is confusing" confessed Erasa.

"You know what I mean" yelled Videl.

"Shh sweetie don't be so loud or you will wake up my granddaughter" said Selena.

"She is my daughter and I put her to sleep" snapped Videl.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that" defended Selena.

"Don't worry she been snapping at everyone since Gohan called her needy" said Erasa.

"Maybe you should stay home the next few days until you decide you want to face Gohan again" suggested 18.

"I think I will" said Videl.

"What about your school work" asked Selena.

"Mom I get straight 'A' and have one of the 3 highest GPA's in the school" said Videl.

"Right behind Gohan and in front of me" said Erasa.

"Can you do the coaching for the team this week" asked Videl.

"Of course but don't forget Friday is the final game, the one that decide if we tie for the devision or not against Raising Moon High" said Erasa.

"I wont" said Videl.


	10. Pan's Power, Another Tournament

DBZ: My Way

Pan's Powers, Another Tournament

The week went by painfully slow for Videl, she didn't leave the house unless it was in the morning when she knew Gohan was in school. At which times she would take Pan to play with Chibi and Trunks, while she talked with everyone else. She strictly avoided conversations and anything else that had to do with Gohan and would leave the room if they started talking about him or brought him up in their conversation. A few times she almost beat up Yamcha for trying to hit on her, that was until he was threatened by Bulma to be put in the gravity room with Goku and Vegeta if he didn't leave her alone. Videl didn't keep Pan from seeing Gohan but said when she came back home that anyone but Gohan was to bring her, which meant Goku had to take her home. She also spent this time with Pan training in her new gravity room.

Friday finally came and she was not happy. Not because she knew she had to go to the game but she also knew Gohan would be there and she still didn't want to talk to him or see him yet. Looking at Pan in her soccer uniform the team made for her she smiled and they headed out to the field to meet the team. Videl was able to pass Pan off as her sister and Selena's child because they both looked like chibi Selena's. So here she found herself leading her daughter to the soccer field to meet up with the other two 'cheerleaders' as the 3 called themselves, much to Vegeta's horror and the rest amusement. But either way Videl was happy to have them since they won the last 5 games since they started to cheer on the side for them.

Videl and Pan walked up to the entrance of the field where she looked around and her hopes fell when she saw Gohan was there. The field was already packed with the students from Orange Star high and Raising Moon High. Videl took a deep breath and as soon as she walked into the field everyone from Orange Star started to cheer and clap for her. A smile graced her face while her and her daughter walked up to the field. She made a point to avoid Gohan's eyes as she walked up to the team.

After a close 1-0 win in overtime Videl treated everyone out to dinner. They celebrated winning the division for the first time in 10 years, making the playoff for the first in 8 years and having a winning record for the first time in 5 years. The principal told Videl and Erasa that if they wanted they could have the position as a part time job and get paid for it. Videl was happy because she was able to have fun and avoid Gohan. Now that they was headed to Bulma's she knew she would have to face him sooner or later and decided she would be better off getting it out of the way. She saw him approaching her, he looked nervous and hesitant, she smirked knowing she already had the upper hand in this, "Gohan" she said when he got close enough.

"Vi-Videl" he stuttered. The entire gang turned to them, "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it" he said looking her in the eyes.

She didn't give any signs that she heard him or was going to talk to him, she just glared at him. Erasa injected, "Gohan your going to have to try harder" she told him.

Gohan gulped, "I was stupid and I didn't consider how what I said would make you feel, I don't think your needy, if anything its me that's needy, I just want to do whatever I can so I have another chance with you" he said.

She just continued to glare at him. Pan being so young and not knowing what happened spoke up, "granny whats happened to mommy and daddy" she asked Selena.

"Daddy said something that mommy didn't like and she is punishing him" said Selena.

"Daddy is on punishment again" asked Pan.

"Yes he is sweetie" said Selena.

Pan then walked over to Videl and sat on her lap, "daddy your on punishment" he stated.

Gohan's head fell in disappointment in himself that this would affect Pan, "Gohan" Videl finally spoke.

He winced at her tone, "yes" he said looking up at her.

"Your words no matter how you meant them still hurt, and I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself but you better watch what you say or do" she told him. She looked down at Pan, "your lucky Pan is here or I would do what I really want to do to you" she added, Gohan gulped and silently thanked Dende for keeping Pan awake.

"Mommy is daddy still on punishment" asked Pan.

"What do you think sweetie she he" asked Videl.

Pan made a cute thinking face before she brightened up, "daddy get me and mommy cookies and ice cream and your off punishment" she said in a happy voice.

"Pan you shouldn't be eating cookies and ice cream its bad for you" said Gohan.

"You heard her Gohan ice cream and cookies" said Videl.

Gohan sighed and mumbled something about girls teaming up on him. Selena and Chi-Chi looked at Videl, "so you forgive him honey" asked Chi-Chi.

"I want to but what he said still hurts a lot" said Videl.

"Its understandable, he is the first you really like and fell in love with" said Selena.

"You say that as if I no longer love him" said Videl.

"Well you avoided him like the plague during the week" said Bulma.

"Well I didn't know how to deal with it, and Erasa said I snapped and almost killed Sharpner thinking he was Gohan, I didn't want nothing else to happen" said Videl.

"That's understandable, but you would think Gohan would be able to handle anything you throw at him" said 18.

"I still say the brat has a lot to do before his Saiyan pride is restored" said Vegeta.

"What does that has to do with it" asked Bulma.

"A lot if he was attacked knowing that devils brat hated him he would be vulnerable and easy to kill because once a Saiyan heart is in love they wont be able to concentrate if the person they love is giving them the cold shoulder" said Vegeta.

"Well good thing he didn't get attacked ain't it" said Videl.

The next day everyone was walking to the tournament arena to register Chibi, Trunks, and Pan. Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma took the three up to register them. Pan was wearing a small gi made to look like Gohan's, Chibi was wearing one that looked like Goku's, and Trunks was wearing one that looked like Vegeta's. They walked up to the registration booth and started to fill the forms for the three kids. Not knowing that the adults and kids tournament was going to be one tournament and the winner could be kid or adult they sent the kids into the waiting rooms. They walked to sit with the rest of the gang although Videl put her mother between her and Gohan, which Gohan looked sad at but thought it was better than her being on the other side of the group as far away from him as possible.

Pan, Chibi, and Trunks walked around the waiting room and was amazed at how many people was there and they was the smallest. They decided just to sit down and eat until it was their turn. The first to get called was Pan. She happily walked out to the arena. Chibi and Trunks went out so they can cheer her on. Pan stood in the middle of the arena and turned to face her opponent. She looked up and keep looking up, she had to run to the edge just to see his face because he was so big. When she finally was able to see him she paled and nervously turned to see her mommy and daddy was also tense looking at him. They both knew he was hiding his powers but they didn't know how much he was hiding. The man smirked, "I have to fight this child" he said.

"That's the way the names was drawn" said the commentator.

"But this wont be fair, I might end up hurting her or scratching her pretty little face" he said.

"Hey I'm not afraid" Pan yelled.

"Come on kid, go play with dolls or something with your mommy, I don't want her blaming me for you being hurt" the guy taunted.

"Hey don't talk about my mommy or I'll make you pay" yelled Pan.

The guy laughed hard, "this is great what idiot of a mother would allow a 5 year old girl to fight in a tournament" he laughed.

"Hey I'm 6 not 5" she said.

He continued to laugh, "let me at him get off I'll teach him for doubting my daughter" yelled Videl from the side while being held back by Selena and 18.

"Videl stop before you get her disqualified" said Selena.

"Fine, Pan beat him bad, you have no restrictions against him" Videl yelled.

Pan smiled, "your in trouble now you made my mommy angry, your going to have to answer to me" she said.

The man just laughed, while the commentator started the match. Pan quickly ran up kicked him in the stomach and slapped him across the right side of his face leaving a small hand mark. The man stopped laughing and stared at her, "that actually tingled a little, now its my turn" he said throwing a punch at her. She barely dodged and kicked him in the back sending him flying over the edge. She smiled thinking he was going out of the ring, but he started flying above the ground and turned to face her, "nice try but you will have to do better than that" he said.

Pan slowly backed away, 'what now? I can't show my powers even though mom said I can' she thought.

The man shot at her and nailed her in the face sending her rolling back. She stumbled to her feet holding her face, "ouch that hurts you big meanie" she yelled.

The man just yelled, "then do something about it" said the man.

Pan shot forward and tried to kick him but he effortlessly blocked and threw her back. Chibi and Trunks like the rest of the gang was surprised by all this, "come on Pan you can beat him" yelled Chibi.

"He is actually trying to hurt my baby" said Videl not believing the sight in front of her. All the while her and Gohan slowly started to lose their control watching Pan get beat around like this. Everyone was able to control themselves a little better than Gohan and Videl except Bulma and Chi-Chi. They both was practicality standing on the wall that kept them from the arena, "hey give her a chance to get to her feet" yelled Bulma.

"Stop being a bully and let her fight back" yelled Chi-Chi.

The man just laughed and and kicked Pan sending her rolling across the arena. Gohan and Videl finally had it, "Pan please get up" yelled Videl with a tear rolling down her face.

"Mommy don't cry" mumbled Pan so low no one was able to hear it.

"I'm stopping this" said Gohan about to jump over the wall. The man shot a ki blast towards Pan before Gohan was able to even lift his feet off the ground.

"Pan" yelled Videl getting over the wall with Gohan right behind her.

The blast then stopped and was floating in midair. The man looked wondering what happened as that blast should at least knocked her out. "What happened" he voiced out.

"Enough of this, my mommy told me not to use my powers so I wasn't but you used yours anyway and you made my mommy cry you will pay" said Pan. She then threw the blast back at him which he blocked.

He looked at Pan she had changed, her clothes was the same and torn but she was now standing with white hair with yellow highlights running through it, her left eye was teal as if a Saiyan but her right eye was blue and she had a yellow and white aura swirling around her. She looked at him with hate in her eyes as Videl and Gohan stopped at the ring side shocked by the transformation, "Pan" said Videl.

"Its ok mommy I'll beat him for you" she said while smiling at Videl.

"That's my girl" said Gohan.

"Watch me daddy" she said then turned to face her opponent, "ready because I'm coming" she said.

She then shot off and punched him directly in the face sending him flying but gabbed his foot so he couldn't fly out the ring. She then slammed him onto the arena. She looked at him waiting on him to get up.

"Get up why can't do anything now" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Get him Pan" yelled Bulma.

The man slowly raised and looked at Pan, "who are you" he asked.

"I'm Pan Shisho Son" she said so only he can hear.

"You mean your the daughter of Selena and Goku" he asked.

"Close enough they are my grandparents" she said.

"Dammit" he muttered, "well nice doing battle but I have to end this" he then powered up faster than Pan thought possible and fired an enormous ki blast with 10 times the energy of the last one. Pan's, Videl's, and Gohan's eyes widen when they saw the blast. Pan closed her eyes and concentrated like her mother taught her and brought her arms to the side and powered up. The blast was about to hit her when she yelled, "Pan's Relief" the blast that shot out was the same as Videl's. It hit the attack and they canceled each other out.

"That could have killed my you stupid head" she yelled.

"That was the point" said the man.

"Fine then my turn" she then brought her hands to the side, "ka-me-ha-me" she powered up and glared at the man.

Videl turned to Gohan, "Did you teach her that" she asked.

"I was starting but she never finished, what about that attack she used before" said Gohan.

"I taught her that this week" said Videl.

"You wouldn't" taunted the man.

"Want to bet your life" yelled Videl.

"Fine" he powered up, "death blast" he yelled and shot it at Pan.

She vanished and appeared on the side of him, "Ha Videl's style" she yelled. The blast that shot out wasn't the normal blue but it was white and yellow. He was caught by surprise at how fast she moved and got the shot off. It hit him and he was instantly knocked out and fell out of the ring while Pan directed the blast up towards the sky. Both Videl and Gohan was by her side as she passed out in an instant.

The commentator was shocked, "th-the winner by ring out Pan" he stuttered out the crowd clapped.

"Pan say something" cried Videl.

"She is going to be ok" said Gohan.

"Mo-mommy did I win" she asked.

"Yes baby you did, you was great" Videl said back with a smile.

Up in the crowd the soccer team looked on in shock, "did she call Videl mommy" asked Kim.

"Yes but that's not possible she is only 11 years younger than Videl" said Terri.

"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves until we can talk to her" said Bibi.

Videl picked Pan up and carried her out the ring while the next match started. Gohan went back to his seat. Videl sat with Pan, Chibi, and Trunks until Pan woke up, "how are you feeling baby" asked Videl.

"Like daddy and me spared for 3 months straight" said Pan.

"Gohan had you spar for 3 months straight" asked Videl.

"No but that's how I feel" said Pan.

"I see, well baby I have to go back to the stands, do you want to continue to fight in the tournament" asked Videl.

"Mommy I'm not weak, I'm only tired because I haven't completely mastered those two attacks I used" said Pan.

"I know your not weak sweetie, and I don't want you to use those attacks unless you have to" said Videl.

"Ok mommy" Videl then kissed Pan on the head and walked to the stands and jumped back to her seat.

"How is she Videl" asked Gohan.

"She is fine, she just haven't mastered the attacks yet" said Videl.

"Where did she learn the second one" asked Gohan.

"I didn't ask" said Videl.

"She learned it from Videl in the future, its Pans most powerful attack, but looking that Pan's Relief looks almost as powerful" said Demi.

"I taught her that this week, its my most powerful attack called Videl's pain" said Videl.

"I have an attack like that called Selena's Escape" said Selena.

"That weird how that works, since she based it of my attack" said 18.

"Hey great minds think alike" laughed Selena.

"So sometime between now and in a few years Videl learns the Kamehameha wave" asked Gohan.

"Yea" said Mirai.

They continued to watch the fights they where exciting and a little nerve racking for the parents and grandparents. Finally it was down to the final 4: Pan, Chibi, Trunks, and Hercule. Hercule was walking to the arena with his belt and a huge smile on his face. Selena and Videl got real angry when they saw him. Selena still wanted to kill him, but since Gohan wouldn't let her arm go she settled for throwing a rock at his head knocking him cold out. The commentator blinked and poked him a few times with a stick that just happened to be near him, "sorry folks but seems like Hercule is unconscious so we will have a three way royal between Pan, Chibi, and Trunks" he said. The three walked to the arena looking refreshed even with Pans struggle in her first fight, she ended up rolling through the rest of her opponents so she recovered quickly. "Ok now that they are here lets begin, the last one standing will be winner" he said.

The three kids stood in the middle of the ring facing each other. They each was in their set fighting styles, the commentator ran out the ring and told them to begin. "Hey lets not use our powers" suggested Chibi.

"Sure" said Trunks.

"Ok" said Pan.

The two Saiyan's kids and Saiyan-Cormyr girl charged each other. They exchanged and blocked each attack none getting the upper hand. Trunks jumped back "Big Tree Cannon" he said and shot a a ki blast at the two who dodged it.

"Trunks we agreed not to use our powers" yelled Chibi.

"Hey dad said all is fair in winning or losing" Trunks said.

"Fine then" said Pan. Then her and Chibi looked at each other and charged Trunks. Trunks eyes widen and was barely able to block the double attack from the two younger warriors. Chibi and Pan didn't let up on the attack and continued to force him back and unable to attack them.

"Hey no fair" yelled Trunks.

"All is fair in winning and losing" taunted Pan.

"Fine" Trunks then went super Saiyan, shocking everyone except Mirai..

"Trunks why didn't you tell me you could go super Saiyan" yelled Vegeta.

Trunks then attacked the two at high speeds. They was barely able to defend against him in super Saiyan so they transformed. Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi jaws dropped at Goten, Demi just smiled. "Alright both of my sons are super Saiyan's" yelled Goku.

"Lets go" said Chibi.

"No double teaming" said Trunks.

They then charged at speeds so high that no one but the Saiyan's, the Cormyr's, and 18 could see. There would occasionally be a flash of light or someone falling from a hit but then they all would disappear again. The three jumped away from each other and changed into their second form. There was no visual changes besides their hair getting longer, but their power levels went way up, "this might get out of hand" said Krillin.

"This is great the best fight ever" said Goku.

"The parents of the losing kids have to make dinner for the winning kid and their family" said Videl.

"Your so on" said Bulma.

"Chibi is going to win so you two better learn to cook fast" said Chi-Chi.

Everyone sweatdropped at the three, "I don't know mom this might be close, unless one of them is holding back they all have the same power level right now" said Demi.

"Yea at first I would say Pan is stronger but she just reached level 2 right before we came back" said Mirai.

Chibi was the first to attack hitting Pan with a quick elbow to her stomach then he charged Trunks but was stopped by Pan shooting multiply ki blasts at them. Trunks and Chibi blocked the blasts then Trunks sent his own at Chibi. The blasts was blocked but Trunks hit him in the face with a punch. They battled for 15 more minutes and they landed on the arena tired and breathing hard. "This is hard" said Chibi.

"I know" said Trunks.

"I'm going to win" said Pan.

"What makes you think that" asked Trunks.

"Yea we all are almost out of breath and can barely stand" said Chibi.

"I know something you don't" said Pan.

"What tell us" said Chibi.

"I'm not out of power yet" said Pan.

"We can see that as your still transformed" said Trunks.

"No I mean I have a lot more power left" said Pan.

In the stands the gang was looking on, "what are they talking for" asked Bulma.

"Come on Pan do your best" yelled Videl.

"What do you mean" asked Chibi.

Pan didn't answer she just concentrated and her ki slowly started to raise. She slowly brought her arms in front of her face in a 'X' then ripped them to the sides and out a yell while she released her full powers. White and yellow aura started to circle and enclose around her. It whipped around as if fighting against each other, the Saiyan's she was fighting looked on in amazement at how much power the 6 year old still had. Videl and Gohan was gaping at their daughter, along with everyone else who was watching. When Pan finally stopped her hair reached down to her ankles because of her small size, her hair was no longer white with yellow highlights but half yellow and half white, her clothes changed from looking like Gohan's to her wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a purple vest over it, and some combat boots, her aura was now pure white with absolutely no traces of yellow.

"Pa-Pan" stuttered out Chibi.

"Ready uncle" she asked. Chibi and Trunks gulped even together they was still weaker than Pan. She shot of faster than they expected and her knee connected with Chibi she than spent around and back handed Trunks sending both flying back. She got back in her fighting stance and waited for them to get up. When they got up Chibi prepared a Kamehameha while Trunks prepared a Galick Gun. Pan brought her hands in front of her forehead and prepared a Masenko Ha. The three fired it off at the same time. There was a bright flash and when it died down all three was out on the arena. The commentator walked up still stunned and started to count to ten, he reached 9 when Pan started to struggle to her feet. He said ten and Chibi and Trunks was still down, "the winner of the martial arts tournament is Pan" everyone clapped and yelled loudly. Pan was about to fall back passed out but was caught by Gohan who ran up to catch her. He picked her up and turned to see Vegeta and Goku picking up Trunks and Chibi.

The commentator walked to get the winnings for her and turned and saw she was gone, "um, is there anyone here to accept the rewards for the young Pan" he asked.

"I am" said Videl walking up to the arena.

"I see Videl good to see you" he said.

"Same to you" he said.

"Well here is the reward of 100 thousand zeni for Pan" he gave her the money that was in a suit case, "now anyone to accept the rewards for Chibi and Trunks" he asked. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma ran up, "since they both technically came in second place they both will receive 50 thousand zeni" he said.

They thanked him and ran off to see their kids. They walked into the room that was reserved for the injured and saw the three kids each laying on a different bed. They ran to the side of their kids, "how is she is she ok, she is not hurt is she" Videl asked in a hurry.

"Videl calm down she just passed out, she is fine" said Selena.

"Thank Kami" said Videl.

"I'm surprised the brat was able to get up after that" said Vegeta.

"Do you always have to be so mean" asked Chi-Chi.

"No I'm serious, it takes a lot of strain to ascend to the next level like that for the first time, and not only did she do it but she also was able to use an attack that would kill them and showed at least enough control to push it towards the sky before it hit the other two brats, and she did all this at the age 6, and her power level is already as high as her mothers" said Vegeta.

"He is right Chi for her to do this at a young age shows she had great training, who ever trained her must be proud" said Goku.

"Who trained her" asked Gohan.

Videl" said Mirai.

"Videl" asked Bulma.

"Yes, in our time Videl was the second strongest behind only Gohan, and when Pan was born she couldn't control her powers so Videl started training her as soon as she was able to walk" said Demi.

"But she had only reached level 2 barely before we came back to your time meaning that she has been getting training since we been back" said Mirai.

"Well I know I trained with her everyday since she was here" said Videl.

"I also have been training her and Chibi, but neither went into their super levels" said Gohan.

"Same with Trunks, the brat is going to pay for keeping this from me" said Vegeta.

Erasa ran into the room and quickly shut the door, everyone looked at her as she breathed hard, "sis whats wrong" asked Videl worried about her.

"Vi-Vi we have a problem" said Erasa.

"I know my daughter still haven't woken up" said Videl a little depressed.

"No a bigger problem" said Erasa. Videl looked at her questioningly, "you know how this was a closed tournament and only certain people is able to come, well since the soccer team won the division and made the playoffs the tournament people rewarded them by letting them come to the tournament and they all chased me here trying to find out about Pan" said Erasa.

Videl's eyes widen and she peeked out the door and saw the soccer team headed towards the door, "what am I going to do" asked Videl as she shut the door and locked it.

"You can always tell them the truth and that they can't tell no one" said Selena.

"What I can't do that" said Videl.

"Sorry but you have to" said 18.

"But..." she was cut off.

"Come on Vi-Vi I'll help you" said Erasa.

"Fine, but mom and 18 has to come to, Gohan watch Pan" she said as the 4 women walked out the door and was bombarded by the soccer team.

"Videl is it true that Pan is your daughter" asked one of them.

"If so how can that be she would only be 11 years younger than you" said another.

"How can she do that flying thing and those bright light stuff, is it really tricks like your father said it is" asked another.

"Quiet" yelled Selena. Once everyone was quiet she started talking, "yes Pan is Videl's daughter, no those was not lighting tricks and you shouldn't believe nothing that Hercule says because its all lies" said Selena.

"Look, Pan is from the future, she came back because the future is going to be destroyed and she needs our help to stop that from happening" said Videl.

"How is that possible" asked one of the girls.

"You know who Bulma Briefs is, well she created a time machine to bring people back to the past to prevent the future from being destroyed, and Pan was the only one small enough to fit in the time machine since Bulma didn't have enough time to create a larger one" said 18.

"So the future is going to be destroyed" asked another girl.

"No not as long as me and Pan is alive we will not let the future be destroyed" said Videl.

"This is all to hard to believe" said another girl.

"Believe it or not do not tell anyone this or you will have to answer to me" said Erasa.

"Now go do something and don't even think about what we said, and remember don't tell anyone because if you do you will have to answer to one of us" said Selena.

The soccer team gulped and turned to go shopping. Videl sighed, "I hope they don't make a big deal about this" she said.

"If they know whats good for them they will keep quiet" said 18.

Hercule was walking towards his room when saw Videl and Selena walk into a hospital room. He wondered why they was there, not knowing that Pan was Videl's daughter. He crept up to the door and pressed his ear to the door. He heard Videl say something about a daughter but couldn't hear whose daughter she was talking about.

Videl was talking then stopped and looked towards the door. Everyone looked at her wondering why she stopped talking until they sensed Hercule outside their door. They wondered how he got close without anyone noticing, Selena frowned and tried to control herself while she pulled the door open. Hercule who was leaning on the door fell inside when the door was opened, "what do you want" Videl growled out.

"Why haven't you been at home" he asked.

"I don't live there anymore get it through your thick head I don't like you" she said.

"Your my daughter I don't care what you like" said Hercule.

"I'm not your daughter I'm my mothers daughter" snapped Videl.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady" Hercule yelled standing and pointing at Videl. Everyone just looked at him not believing the courage he had to not only stand up to Videl like that but to do it in front of Selena who almost killed him a few days ago.

"You better not wake up my baby" said Chi-Chi from Chibi's bed who started to whimper when Hercule yelled out.

"No one is talking to you" he snapped at Chi-Chi.

"Chi don't worry about him, just keep Goten comfortable" said Goku who never called him chibi.

"Fine" huffed Chi-Chi while she adjusted Goten's pillows under him.

"Look _father_ I don't have time to deal with you right now and if you don't leave I will not stop my mother from killing you, and she will have help from Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, 18, Demi, and Mirai" said Videl.

Hercule looked around the room and noticed the people named looked as if the was about to pounce on him he gulped, "hey everyone" he said.

"Don't hey us you piece of shit" snapped Selena.

"Mom there are kids in this room" yelled Videl.

Tracy walked pass the room and and saw Videl sitting on a bed, "hey Videl have you seen Hercule, I can't seem to find the idiot" she said.

Videl turned to her, "hi Tracy, he is over there in th corner trying to get away from mom who is close to killing him" said Videl happily.

Tracy looked at him and almost burst out laughing, "see you should have listened to me told you to just leave Videl alone after the last meeting you had with this group you never learn" she then went over and grabbed him by the ear, "you sleeping on the couch now" she said. She walked out the door, "oh Videl congratulations on the soccer team and your daughter winning" then she left with a smile on her face.

Videl just looked at the spot she was at in shock, "did she just call Pan my daughter how could she know this" asked a bewildered Videl.

"Don't know but I'm going to find out" said Selena leaving to talk with Tracy.

"Make sure she don't do nothing please 18" Videl said.

"Sure" 18 then followed Selena.

"Gohan you should try talking to Videl again, she doesn't seem that mad at you right now" whispered Erasa.

"Videl, would you train with me later" Gohan asked.

"Don't even try that with me Gohan I'm still mad at you" said Videl.

"But" he started.

"I wouldn't want to be to needy" Videl interrupted him.

"I didn't mean that it was as joke" said Gohan.

"You should think before you talk, now stop trying to talk your way back to my good side or I'll put you back on punishment" said Videl.

"They really act like a married couple even though they are not even dating" said Bulma.

"I know its scary" said Chi-Chi.

Selena and 18 caught up with Tracy just outside the room, "hey wait" Selena called out.

Tracy stopped and turned around, "yes" she said.

"Can we talk to you" Selena then looked at Hercule, "in private" she added.

"Sure Hercule I'll be right back" she then led Selena and 18 to the woman's bathroom, "whats wrong" she asked once she made sure they was alone.

"How did you know about Pan" asked Selena.

"What do you mean, I met her awhile back" said Tracy.

"No I mean how did you know she was Videl's daughter" said Selena.

"Oh I heard when you explained it to the soccer team" said Tracy.

"You was ease dropping" asked 18.

"No I was looking for Hercule and happened to hear it, not like I wanted to or anything" Tracy said, "also I wont tell anyone I figure Videl will tell people if and when she wants to" Tracy added.

"How can we be sure you wont" said Selena.

"Do I look stupid" asked Tracy.

"Huh" Selena said not ready for that question.

"You saw the fight that Pan had and if what I think is true then she got most of that from Videl and I for one don't want to ruin my friendship with Videl or be on the receiving end of one of those blast things" said Tracy.

"Exactly how much did you hear" asked 18.

"All I heard was that Pan was Videl's daughter and something about coming from the future before I continued my search for my idiot of a husband" said Tracy.

"I see well as long as you don't tell anyone even Hercule then your fine" said Selena.

"Don't worry Videl's secret is safe with me" said Tracy.

"Well you better go make sure your idiot isn't getting into anymore trouble" said 18.

"See you two around" said Tracy as she left the bathroom.

"She seems like she was telling the truth" said Selena.

"I think we can trust her but lets ask Videl she knows her best" said 18.

Videl was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Pan, "she tried her hardest" she said to herself.

"Mommy" Pan cried.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm here" Videl said.

"Is daddy here to" asked Pan.

"Yes honey I'm here" Gohan said from the other side of Pan.

"I love you" Pan then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"She acts exactly like Videl" said Selena walking into the room.

"We already established that she acts like me" said Videl.

"Well lets get these three home" said Chi-Chi holding Chibi in her arms.

"I guess its safer than being here" said Bulma picking up Trunks.

"You can take Pan to your house Chi" said Videl.

"Your still avoiding Gohan" Goku asked.

"He still don't get how much what he said hurts and he thinks it will just go away because he keeps saying its a joke" said Videl. She then took Erasa's hand and vanished from sight.

"Well at least she is talking to you Gohan" said Bulma.

"Girls are complicated" Gohan said picking up Pan.

"Don't worry Gohan your having more success with Videl than Yamcha ever had with a women" said Bulma.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" said Gohan.

"And the fact that Yamcha's longest relationship was with you and then it was only a few months don't help" said Krillin.

"Hey can we not talk like I'm not here" asked Yamcha.

"We are only stating facts Yamcha and until your able to get a girlfriend your always going to get the bad comparisons" said Bulma.

"Krillin I'm hungry lets go somewhere" said 18.

"Huh, when did you two start to date" asked Yamcha.

18 just blinked, actually it was Videl's idea for me to give him a chance, before I just saw him as a friend" said 18.

"And I must thank Videl for that I never been this happy" said Krillin.


	11. Forgive and Forget

DBZ: My Way

Forgive and Forget, More Problems

2 days after the tournament Videl walked to Bulma's with Pan. Once there she was surprised to Chi, Goku, and Chibi. She let Pan go play and walked to the gravity room where Goku and Vegeta was, "hey mind if I join you" she asked.

"Sure devils brat" Vegeta said.

"Come on Videl I been wanting to spar you since your mother beat me in our last spar" Goku said.

Videl went into the gravity room. Vegeta turned it up to 300 times earths gravity and they started to spar. 2 hours later Videl barely was able to walk out, Vegeta and Goku was behind her both in better shape then her but not by much. Videl walked and sat on a chair in the kitchen, "ow" she said getting both Chi and Bulma's attention.

"Videl what happened to you" asked Bulma.

"Your husbands don't go easy when they spar do they" asked Videl.

"Unfortunately no to them sparing is like a real fight go all out or get out" Chi said.

Gohan walked in the house followed by Selena, 18, and Krillin. Gohan was attacked by Pan who jumped on him in a hug while the rest continued into the kitchen. Selena saw Videl and ran to her, "Videl what happened" she asked.

"I spared with Goku and Vegeta" she answered.

"Are you ok" 18 asked.

"No my entire body hurts, it haven't hurt this much since the first time I used my powers back when I first met you all" Videl said.

"Don't worry the pain will go away soon" Krillin said.

"Where is my sister" Videl said.

"She went out on a date with Demi finally" 18 said.

"Good for her, um where is Mirai then" she said.

"Last I heard he went to see a movie" Gohan said.

"Pan" Videl said.

"Yes mommy" Pan answered.

"Take your uncle and Trunks and go play" Videl said.

"Ok mommy, come on uncle and Trunks we have to go play" the 6 year old said.

"Hey don't boss me around I'm older than you" Trunks said.

"But I'm stronger" Pan said sticking her tongue out.

"Pan I told you not to call me that" Chibi said.

"Just get out" Bulma said pushing the three out the kitchen, "Videl why did you tell them to go play Chi was cooking" Bulma asked.

"Me and Gohan need to talk" she said looking down.

"This is your chance don't miss it" Selena whispered to Gohan.

"I'm sorry" Videl said before Gohan had the chance to say anything.

Everyone looked at her shocked, "wh-what are you sorry for" Gohan said nervously.

"I shouldn't have taken what you said the way I did" she said.

"Videl are you feeling ok" asked 18.

"Yes why" asked Videl.

"Because you just apologized you never apologize" Selena said.

"Look I shouldn't have let what he say effect me so much its not like we are dating or anything we are just friends" Videl said.

"I'm sorry Videl I should have thought about what I said before I said it" said Gohan.

"Gohan I forgive what you said and I forgot now lets go back to being friends" Videl said.

"Deal Videl" said Gohan.

"Good now can someone help me up I can't feel my legs and I have to go to the bathroom" Videl said.

"Leave this one to me Gohan" said 18 joked.

18 helped Videl walk out the room Chi turned to Gohan, "I'm surprised you didn't try and convince Videl that she did nothing wrong" she said.

"I was but Selena stopped me before I could" Gohan said.

"And its a good thing to because Videl hates when you treat her like she can never be wrong, she knows she is not perfect and it irritates you when you act like she is" Selena said.

"So I should treat her like everyone else" asked Gohan.

"No Gohan treat her like she is never wrong" said Bulma.

"Huh but Selena said she hates that" Gohan said confused.

"Brat look women are complicated and you never understand them so just do what they say and you will stay on her good side" Vegeta said.

"Don't listen to him son, what I have learned from Chi is that women hate when you treat them like they are never wrong but hate when you treat them like they are wrong even more" Goku said.

"Exactly" said Krillin.

"Look Gohan just treat her like you did before you made her mad" Bulma said.

"Ok" Gohan said.

18 and Videl walked in the room, "Chi can Pan stay the night with you" Videl asked.

"Of course you never has to ask if she can stay the night she and Chibi have so much fun together" Chi said

"Ok, Gohan we have to met Erasa at this new all you can eat" Videl said.

"Ok when" he asked.

Videl looked at her watch, "in 30 minutes" she said.

"What why are you just now saying something" Gohan said.

Videl shrugged, "30 minutes is long enough for me" she said.

"Don't you have to get ready and stuff, I know we wait for Erasa to get ready for at least an hour" Gohan said.

Videl looked at him, "whats wrong with what I'm wearing" she said looking down at her gi.

"Wow brat you got lucky" Vegeta said.

"No Videl your not leaving this house in that" said Bulma, Chi, 18, and Selena at the same time.

"What why not we are only going to gone for about 2 hours then I'm coming back to train some more" Videl said.

"You know why, now go get dressed" 18 said.

"But I didn't bring a change of clothes" Videl said.

"I have enough clothes for you in this house that you can move in" Bulma said.

"But..." she was cut off.

"Go change Videl" the 4 women yelled.

"Fine I'm going no need to yell" Videl said. She came back 10 minutes later after showering and changing in her trademark mini skirt and t-shirt, "if I see one more guy look at my chest I'm going to go all Cormyr on their ass" she said.

Gohan made sure his eyes didn't roam down to her chest, "well we have 20 minutes we should go" he said.

"Right lets go knowing Erasa she is going to arrive early" Videl said.

10 minutes later Gohan and Videl arrived at the the restaurant. Erasa and Demi was waiting on them, Erasa had her arms around Demi's waist in a kind of hugging fashion, Demi had his arm around her shoulders, "hey you two finally got here" Erasa said.

"How long you been here" Videl asked.

"Bout 2 minutes" Erasa said.

"What you got here just before we did" Videl said.

"Maybe we should go in before all the food is gone" said Demi.

"You two better not act like you haven't ate before" Videl said.

"We wont" said Demi.

They towards the door on the roof of the buffet they was at Demi picked Erasa up and carried her down the steps. Videl just followed behind Gohan she kind of wished he would at least attempted to help her down. Gohan and Demi looked at the food and their eyes went wide. Videl and Erasa sighed knowing that they already lost them to the food. An hour and a half later they was kicked out 10 minutes later a pissed off Videl walked into Bulma's house followed by Demi, Gohan, and Erasa.

"Videl whats wrong" Chi asked.

Selena, Bulma, and 18 looked at them, "we was kicked out" Videl yelled.

"You got kicked out how" asked Bulma.

"Apparently those two was eating faster than the cooks can cook" Videl said shoving her thumb at Demi and Gohan.

"I can't believe they kicked you out though, they could have asked you to slow down" said Bulma.

"I know they kicked me and my boyfriend out of my own mothers restaurant" yelled Videl. When she finished her eyes we wide as she realized what she said and put her hands over her mouth and ran out the kitchen.

Everyone in the room just looked at her empty spot, "did I miss something earlier today" asked Erasa finally.

"I'm trying to figure if I missed something" said 18.

"What happened after Videl finally forgave you" asked Selena.

"Nothing we actually flew to the restaurant in silence" said Gohan.

"Why are you still here Gohan go find her before she takes back what she said, close herself off again, and shut you off for any chances at her" said Erasa pushing towards the way she ran.

"Erasa you sure this is a good idea" asked Gohan.

"Go" Erasa yelled at him.

"Ok I'm going" he walked off.

"I swear he is so dense even if it slipped she obviously want him to be her boyfriend" Erasa said.

"Yes but are you sure it was a good idea to send him after her" asked Bulma.

"Don't know Vi-Vi isn't a normal girl her brain works differently" said Erasa.

"Either way we will find out soon" said 18.

Videl ran into the living room not believing that she let that slip. Honestly she was content to just act like he was her boyfriend until he smartened up and ask her, her master plan to trick him to taking her on dates and get as comfortable with him all ruined because that damn manager at the store that was owned by her own mother. She threw herself on the couch and screamed into a pillow for ow stupid she was. She had taken so long to think up that plan and in one night it went out the window. She was so zoned out berating herself she didn't hear Gohan come in the room, "Videl you ok" he asked.

"What do you think" she said.

"Look..." he was cut off.

"I didn't mean what I said" she said.

"Videl I don't mind being your boyfriend maybe this way I wont do something stupid again" he joked.

Videl laughed a little, "I'm sure you can find away to mess it up" she said. Gohan laughed, she sat up and patted the seat next to her, "sit, so you really want to be my boyfriend, your not doing this because Erasa told you to" she said.

"You two really do know to much about each other" he said, she laughed, "but really I wanted to but was scared I would do something wrong, Erasa made me come in" he said.

"Good thing she did because if you haven't I wouldn't have given you the chance later to be my boyfriend you would have had to earn that right" Videl said then kissed him.

"Now ain't you glad I sent you in here Gohan" Erasa said from the door way.

"Yes Erasa you was right" Gohan said.

"See no one knows Videl better then me, the fastest way to approach her is when she has all her defenses down, which ain't often" Erasa said.

"Your right Gohan we do know we do know to much about each other" Videl said.

"Good that you two finally got together" said Selena.

"Now Videl what was that about" asked 18.

"Well I had this plan and the manager at the restaurant ruined it, also you should fire him he kicked me out even after I told him my mother owned that store" Videl said.

"This isn't just to get back at him for ruining your plan" asked Selena.

"What no he also had bad costumer service," said Videl.

"I'll look into it now what was this plan" Selena asked.

"Ok this was my plan, I honestly was going to just act like he was my boyfriend until he smartened up and ask me out, my master plan was to trick him into taking me on dates and get comfortable with him, but it all was ruined because that damn manager. I had taken a few days to think up that plan and in one night it went out the window" she said

"Wow Vi-Vi your like an evil mastermind" said Erasa.

"You planned to use me" asked Gohan.

Videl shrugged, "your the one who was to dense to realize that I really liked you, how many times have Erasa told you to ask me out, do you honestly think I was just going to pretend to be this happy friend of yours like I have been" Videl asked.

"What you was pretending all that time" asked Gohan.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Gohan you are stupid, you really was one of my best friends I just wasn't happy with being friends" she said.

"Gohan what she meant was that she was really tired of waiting for you to ask and was taking things into her own hands" Bulma said.

"And it would have worked if it wasn't for that manager" Chi said.

"What but..." he was cut off.

"Gohan shut up and kiss me before you mess this up before we get started" Videl said then kissed him.

Pan, Trunks, and Chibi walked in, "eww mommy and daddy are kissing again" Pan said covering her eyes.

Videl looked over at Pan and laughed, "its ok sweetie mommy just showed daddy how much she loves him" she said.

"I love you to daddy" the 6 year old said them motioned for Gohan to come down and kissed him.

"I love you to Pan" he said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Pan want to stay with granny Chi" asked Pan.

"Can I" pan asked running to Chi.

"Of course you can" Chi said.

"Yay me and Chibi gets to play all day" she danced around.

Outside in Bulma's yard someone was looking through the window at them. They had their eyes fixed on Pan. Back inside Gohan picked Pan up and put her on his lap, "you can't play all night sweetie you have to sleep so you can get grannies cooking in the morning" he said.

"Food" Pan yelled, "granny food is good" she said.

"Yes it is" Goku said from the door.

"Hey dad" Gohan said.

"So devils brat finally gave you a chance" Vegeta asked.

"Yea" Gohan said.

"Where was you two at" Bulma asked.

"We was in the gravity room" Vegeta said.

"How many...." Bulma was cut off.

"Quiet whats that" Gohan asked.

Everyone listened, "I don't hear nothing" Demi said.

Gohan looked around then happened to look out the window, "there" he said running out the house, "hey who are you" Gohan yelled. The figure turned and took off into the sky, 'oh no you don't" Gohan took off after him.

"Gohan" Videl yelled.

"Come on" Goku said. Then he, Vegeta, Videl, Demi, Mirai, and Selena took off after him.

"The rest of us will stay" 18 yelled at them.

"Granny where did mommy and daddy go" Pan yelled.

"They chased someone who was spying on us" Chi answered.

Gohan sped up his flying and caught up with the figure and grabbed him and went to the ground, "ok now why was you spying on us" he asked.

"Don't matter there is nothing you can do that will prevent what is going to happen" the figure said.

"Try me" Gohan said.

The figure stayed quiet, then the rest of the group landed, "Gohan whats going on" Videl asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" he replied, "start talking" Gohan said to the figure.

It just laughed, "you don get it, there is nothing you can do to cause me any pain, I'm an android I don't feel pain" the android said.

"What why would an android be here now" asked Gohan.

"Don't flatter yourself I wasn't watching you, but her" he pointed to Videl, "and the little girl who looks like her, the little girl with the other kid she will eventually have will supply all the power we need to set our plan in motion to take over the universe" the android said.

"You will not lay a hand on my daughter" Gohan said then he destroyed the android head with a ki blast. Videl didn't even say nothing she just turned and flew back as fast as she could. The others joined her.

Videl walked into the house, "nothing happened when we was gone" she asked.

"Besides the fact that we was attacked by an android trying to take Pan nope" 18 said.

Videl looked around and saw destroyed android pieces around 18's feet, "thanks" Videl said.

"No thanks needed" 18 said.

Then Dende flew in, "Gohan Videl you two can't leave Pan by herself, she can't even sleep alone no more" he said.

"This wouldn't have to do with the androids that's trying to take her" Videl asked.

"No you don't have to worry about androids the only two that was mobile was just destroyed you have to worry about a different warrior entirely, I don't know a lot but whatever the Supreme Kai was talking about is happening now and Pan is the entire key to reviving android 17 who will be the one that kills Goku and Vegeta if he is brought back" Dende said.

"What I'm killed by an android" Vegeta asked.

"Why do you think Videl was the second strongest in the future, you, Goku, and Selena was all dead" Dende said.

"Wait so who is the strongest now" asked Gohan.

"Well I'm not sure but if I was to guess I would say you Gohan, followed either Selena or Goku with Vegeta close behind followed by a close Videl, and Pan, Mirai and Demi, then Chibi and Trunks" Dende said.

"That's good and all but do you know how to find these people trying to kidnap my daughter" Videl asked.

"Not yet Piccolo is working on finding them now, until we find them don't leave her without someone to protect her" Dende said then he flew off.

"Well I think the best thing to do now is either move in with Gohan or have Gohan move into my house" Videl said.

"I would agree" Gohan said.

"Well while you all settle that out I'm going to work on a tracking wristband to put on Pan just encase something happens" Bulma said.

"Chi do you have enough room to take in both me and Videl Pan wont be a problem since she will be sleeping in one of her parents room at all times" Selena said.

"Well we have the one extra room that Pan did use when she visited" Chi said.

"That's good enough for me, I can sleep on the couch and mom can have the room" Videl said, she then turned to Erasa, "you can stay in my house with Mirai and Demi until we get all this sorted out but you and Demi better sleep in different rooms" she told her.

"Hey I'm just now starting to date him I'm not looking to sleep with him" Erasa said.

"Good we don't need a newborn while all this is going on" Vegeta said.

"Hey maybe then Demi can teach me how to fly like he promised he would" Erasa said.

"Just don't ruin my house, its the only one I have" Videl said.

"Videl I need you in my office" Bulma said through the speakerphone.

Videl walked through the mansion to Bulma's office, "yes Bulma" she asked.

"Some here I need your blood for this to work" Bulma said.

"What how will my blood keep track of Pan" Videl asked.

"Because mothers blood is easier to find in a child" Bulma said.(i made this up)

"I didn't know that" Videl said.

"Most people don't, now what color do you want and how many receivers you want so if Pan gets kidnapped" Bulma asked.

"Well one fr me and Gohan defiantly, I guess one for my mom, Goku, Vegeta, Demi, Mirai, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, why not make one for everyone except Trunks and Chibi" Videl said.

Bulma just blinked, "your going to have to help me then" she said.

"Fine with me anything to keep my daughter safe" Videl said.

An hour later Bulma and Videl walked down the steps both wearing bracelets, "ok we have one for everyone except Trunks and Chibi" Bulma said handing the bracelets out.

"Gohan can you take these to Yamcha, Tien, and Lunch I'll take these to Piccolo and Dende" Videl said.

"Ok" Gohan said taking the bracelets.

"Oh don't forget to tell them why they are getting them" Bulma said.

The two flew off. Gohan quickly found Yamcha flirting with some girls, "Yamcha come here I have something to tell you" Gohan said.

"Hold on Gohan I'm on a roll" Yamcha replied.

"Seriously Yamcha" Gohan said.

"What is so important that it can't wait" Yamcha said.

"Its about your niece" Gohan said.

Yamcha blinked and walked over to him, "my niece I don't have a niece I don't even have and siblings" Yamcha said.

"I know but I had to say something to get you over here, look someone might try and kidnap Pan so Bulma and Videl made these wristbands and if Pan is ever not around anyone who has a wristband on they all will start to beep alerting everyone who has a wristband" Gohan said.

"Ok give me the thing" he jammed it into his pocket.

"Yamcha I'm serious if Pan is kidnapped they can use her power to bring back android 17 who will be able to kill dad and Vegeta and maybe Selena" Gohan said.

"What impossible" Yamcha said.

Gohan looked at him, "Yamcha you grew up with my dad, Krillin, and Bulma you should know that everything that's impossible always seem to happen when it involves us" Gohan said.

"Right its ok if I take it off when I shower right" he asked.

"Well Videl made it water proof, sports proof, and anything else proof you can think of, basically I can go Super Saiyan 3 on these and they will not break, she is serious about keeping Pan safe and if she finds out you took that off....well I don't want to know what will happen" Gohan said.

Yamcha paled, "never get on her bad side" Yamcha said.

"Yea I know I was on it for a week remember" Gohan said.

"No I mean the side where she takes her anger out on you" Yamcha said.

"I think your the only one who has gotten that far" Gohan said.

"Right and don't get that far" Yamcha said.

"Well I have to find Tien later and good luck with the girls" Gohan said running away.

He soon found Tien at his house, "Gohan what makes you visit this late at night" he asked.

"Tien this bracelet is to keep track of Pan..." he was cut off.

"Say no more I know the dangers of having a kid, your afraid someone might try and kidnap them and you will never see them again" Tien said.

"Well yea but in Pan's case if she is kidnapped they can use her power to revive 17" Gohan said.

"What, give me that bracelet and don't let her out of your sight" Tien said.

"I know that Selena, Videl, and Pan decided to move into our house since its far out and will take awhile for anyone who can't fly to get there and we can see anyone who is coming" Gohan said.

"Good now about these bracelets" Tien asked.

"Just put it on and don't take it off or face Videl, then mom and Selena, then me" Gohan said.

"You had me at Videl, I'll make sure Lunch gets hers, she has one for Jr. except its not waterproof" Tien said.

"Well Videl made these Cormyr and Saiyan proof" he said.

"Alright, later Gohan, I'll make sure we come over tomorrow and I'll try and get Yamcha away from those girls he flirts with" Tien said.

"Ok I'm off" Gohan said.

Videl was walking around Chi's house making sure that there was noway for anyone to get in. she walked to Gohan's room to make sure Videl was still safely tucked in waiting for her to come to bed. After making sure the window was locked for the 10th time she walked into the living room where Gohan was sitting on the couch watching TV, "relax Videl someone has to be a moron and stupider than Sharpner to try and come in here with me, you, dad, Selena, Demi, and Chibi all here plus Pan isn't no push over, trust me she has a right hook to match yours" Gohan said.

"Don't tell me to relax when my daughter is in danger" Videl said.

"All I'm saying is that no one will try and get in here" Gohan said.

"I'm going to sleep" Videl said walking into Gohan's room and getting in the bed with Pan.

A/N There is a poll about the next story i should post on my page


	12. Trouble Begins

DBZ: My Way

Trouble Begins

Gohan and Videl was in school the next day and was acting like nothing had happened between the two. Videl even went to see Sharpner in the hospital and promised to make it up to him somehow, of course he asked for a date but she denied kindly. They was at lunch now and like everyday they talked about different things, since the soccer team lost in the second round of the playoffs they have been trying to get Videl and Erasa to take over coaching full time. They went back to math and was in the middle of a test when their bracelets went off. Everyone turned to see what it was Videl quickly stood up, "Miss Videl we are in the middle of an exam" the teacher said.

"I have to go" she said.

"If you leave you will fail" the teacher said.

Videl shrugged, "life or death situation, you know how crime is" she said as running out the door.

"Oh no what will we do now" Erasa whispered.

"Don't worry everyone else will look for her plus Videl went to look for her" Demi whispered back.

"Everyone else continue your exam, Miss Videl will have to finish it during lunch tomorrow" the teacher said.

"At least she wont fail" Erasa said.

Selena, Goku, 18, and Vegeta stopped training and ran out the gravity room and immediately started looking around for Pan and the others. They noticed that not only was Pan missing but also Trunks, Chibi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi was nowhere to be seen. Videl sped to them, "where is she" she asked.

"We don't know we was training when the bracelet went off" Selena said.

"Not only is Pan missing but everyone else is also" 18 said.

"Vegeta we need to go get the kids out of school" Gohan said.

"Lets make this quick I need to find my woman and brat" Vegeta said as they took off towards the school. They walked into the main office, "lady I need to get my brat out of here" Vegeta demanded.

"Excuse me sir" the lady said.

"Vegeta calm down, me and my friend need to get our sons from school early family emergency" Goku said.

"Ok I need your name and the names of your kids" the lady said.

"Vegeta Briefs and Mirai Briefs" Vegeta said.

"Goku Son and Gohan Son and Demi Son" Goku said.

"Ok go to room 102 and you can retrieve your kids" the lady said.

They walked down the hall until they found the room Goku knocked. The teacher opened and let them in the entire class looked up, "how can I help you" the teachers said.

"Brats get down here we are leaving" Vegeta said.

Gohan, Mirai, and Demi just blinked, "hurry" Goku said.

"Right" they said getting their stuff up.

Everyone laughed, "shut up" Vegeta said with a glare that shut them all up.

"Dad please" Mirai said.

"What about me" Erasa said.

"Sorry Erasa this is um..." Goku stopped not knowing what to say without giving to much detail to the others.

"Don't worry Erasa I know your worried but this might be dangerous and you can't fly yet, please just stay here I'll take you out later" Demi whispered and kissed her.

"Fine" Erasa huffed.

"What when did Erasa get such a hot boyfriend" a random girl said.

"Keep your eyes off my boyfriend" Erasa said.

"Will you brats hurry up, my woman and brat is in danger so is Kakarot's harpy and brat" Vegeta said.

"What mom" Mirai said as they ran down the rest of the steps.

They ran to the top of the school and took off into the sky. Erasa moved into Gohan's seat and looked out the window and saw them take off. They arrived at Capsule Corps shortly, and found the others was gone and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien coming, "whats going on, this thing interrupted my time alone with my wife" Tien said.

"Bulma, Chi, Goten, Trunks, and Pan was kidnapped" Goku said.

"The others are looking for them" Vegeta said. They took off flying towards the way the arrow was pointing them in.

Videl, 18, and Selena landed at what looked like an old military base. They saw Piccolo and Pikkon land nearby. They walked around following the arrow and came to a giant hanger, it was all steel and noway to get in. They each held their hand out and a ki blast shot off towards the hanger blowing an opening in it. They got in and noticed all the androids that was being produced, "what the hell" Selena said.

"This is the process of turning humans into androids, its to late for most of them, but some like I was will hold on to their hearts making it possible to save them" 18 said

"Well I don't care I will destroy them all if that's what it takes I'm finding my daughter" Videl said about to jump off.

"Wait don't be to hasty" Piccolo said grabbing her arm.

"What get off me Mr. Pickle I need to find my daughter" Videl said.

"Think about it Videl, remember what Dende told you" Piccolo asked, annoyed that she still called him that name.

"Yea he right, they need your power along with Pans" Selena said.

"So what do we do" Videl asked.

"How about you give up" a voice from further inside the hanger said.

"Not on your life" Videl yelled.

"Oh so your the girls mother, when I was told that you would come without hesitation I thought it was a lie" the person said.

"Let my daughter go" Videl said.

The man just laughed, "you know when Ko said that you was her mother I didn't believe but now its hard not to believe" the man said.

"I wont tell you again give me my daughter" Videl yelled.

"Come take her" the man said.

He pressed a button on a remote and a chain fell from the top floor with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Chibi, Trunks, and Pan chained and gagged. Videl's eyes went wide and she charged and kicked at the man but it was blocked by Ko, "you, your that guy from the tournament" Videl said looking at him.

He smirked, "you should learn to leave your child with the right protection, what do you want me to do lord Ives" he said.

"Kill them, but leave the girl alive, we need her powers with her daughters to bring 17 back alive" Ives said.

"Right" he then clapped his hands and all the androids that was in the hanger came alive, "kill them" he said.

Videl punched Ko then back kicked him in the chin. Ko flipped back from the kick and launched at Videl. After exchanging blows for a few minutes Ko went for a sweep kick that Videl jumped over and kicked him in the face, she then sent a volley of ki blasts after him.

Selena charged at the first round of androids that came at her and was able to easily destroy them. Another few hundred followed them. She started to easily destroy them as they got closer. Piccolo and Pikkon was having the same easy time with the androids, "these androids are not fully developed, although they are not human they are not at their full potential yet" 18 yelled after they destroyed more than half of the androids.

"Videl behind you" Selena yelled as the last few hundreds was headed towards her.

Videl quickly destroyed them with a ki blast, "don't move or they dies" Ko said from behind Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Oh really" Videl taunted.

"Yes, now stop moving" Ko said.

"Or what" Videl asked.

"Or I will kill them" Ko said.

"I call your bluff" Videl said.

"Vi what are you doing" 18 whispered.

"Stalling" she replied, "whats taking so long" she asked Ko.

"You think I wont" Ko asked.

"I know you wont" Videl said.

"Oh why is that" Ko asked.

"Because you will die soon" Videl said.

"Really and how do you plan on doing that before I kill them" Ko asked.

"No I wont" Videl said.

"Oh who then" Ko asked.

"None of us" Videl said.

"Stop stalling and out with it or they die" Ko said.

"We wont even move because" Videl pointed behind him, "they will" she finished.

"Oh I'm not falling for some kids trick" Ko said.

"Get your hands away from my woman" Vegeta said from behind him.

Ko turned, "what the hell how did..." he was cut off by Goku's fist connecting with his midsection

"You have made a big mistake kidnapping my family" he said.

"Lets get rid of him once and for all" Vegeta said.

"Kamehameha" Goku said.

"Galick Gun" Vegeta said.

Both shots hit him killing him instantly, "took you long enough, get my daughter down" Videl said.

"Hey where is Dende" Krillin asked.

"He was still training, we left a message with Popo to tell Dende what is going on" Piccolo said.

"Did he still have his bracelet on" Gohan asked.

"Yes but electricity doesn't work in the guardians special training room" Pikkon said.

"What now, we can't leave this like this, we have to stop who ever is behind this" 18 said.

"How do we find the person" Selena asked.

"Well if I know my woman then she somehow put a tracking device on as many people as she could" Vegeta said.

"And with these three fighting to get free she should have had the chance to put them on a lot of people" Goku said.

"Wait I want to know how they got captured those three wont just let themselves get captured" Demi said.

"True they wont, but like any of us they wont attack if their family would be hurt in the process" Gohan said.

"Dammit, this is to complicated, there is something we are missing" Videl said.

"I'm headed back to the watch tower to see if I can find anything out" Piccolo said.

"This is to stressing, Videl go get Erasa and come to the watch tower" Selena said.

"Erasa where is she" Videl asked.

"At school still" Demi said.

"Ok I'll see you at the watch tower" Videl then took off towards the school.

She arrived at school and quickly found Erasa's ki. She looked over the side of the building and saw Erasa sitting on the bench, Videl looked around and saw everyone else running around the track, 'shit' she thought. She looked around on the roof and found a rock, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, _come to the roof Vi_ they balled the rock up in the paper and dropped it so it fell next to Erasa. She looked up after reading the paper and saw Videl who quickly moved back so no one else would see her. A few minutes later Erasa was on the roof, "Vi-Vi did you find my niece" she asked quickly.

"Yes Gohan has her, come on we need to get to the watch tower" Videl said grabbing her hand.

"You mean that place up higher than you ever took me" Erasa asked.

"Come on sis you know I wont let you fall" Videl said.

"I know but that's up high" Erasa said.

"When did you get afraid of heights" Videl asked.

"I'm not as long as I can still see the ground" Erasa said.

"Your not going to be alone, everyone is up there, and we can start to teach you to fly" Videl said.

"Fine but I'm getting on your back, its safer than holding hands" Erasa said.

"What I never let you go before" Videl said.

"You also never took me higher than a 10 story building either and you showed me where that tower was even from 10 stories I couldn't see the top" Erasa said.

"Fine get on" Videl said.

They took off at full speed, "Vi-Vi slow down its hard to breath with you going this fast" Erasa yelled out of breath.

"Sorry" Videl said slowing down.

Videl was midway there when she was attacked. She dodged and tried to get away from her attackers. Erasa was trying to hold on but was slipping, "Videl I'm slipping" she yelled. Before Videl could respond she fell, "Videl" she yelled.

"Sister" Videl yelled transforming and speeding towards Erasa. She caught her bridal style and sped off leaving her attackers trying to catch up. Erasa wrapped her arms around Videl's neck in death grip, screwed her eyes close and buried her face in her neck. Videl landed on the watch tower and walked over towards the building in the middle and sat against it, Erasa still didn't let her go.

"Videl you ok" Selena asked.

"I dropped her" Videl said.

"What how" 18 asked.

"We was attacked, I tried to evade and dodge them when she slipped off my back, I was so afraid I would lose my sister" Videl said.

"Its ok Videl it wasn't your fault and you saved her" 18 said.

"I don't see the problem everyone is fine" Vegeta said.

"Excuse me if dropping my best friend scared me half to death" Videl yelled.

"Don't mind him Videl no is blaming you, just take all the time you need to recover from what happened, Pan is with Gohan right now" Bulma said.

"Ok, sis we are save now" Videl whispered to her.

"You promised not to drop me" Erasa said into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I never flew with someone while getting attacked, I'm sorry sis" Videl said.

"I'm scared" Erasa said.

"Don't be, we are on solid ground" Videl said.

"We are not on solid ground" Erasa yelled.

"Well as solid as something thousands of feet in the air can be" Videl said.

"I'm not moving" Erasa said.

"Come on sis at least go in the building, its saver inside you can't walk off the edge and there is food in there" Videl said.

"Fine but I'm not letting you go until you take me inside" Erasa said.

"Ok" Videl got up carrying eras bridal style she entered the building.

Everyone turned and looked at them, "Videl I didn't know you two went that way" Yamcha said.

Videl glared at him then shot a ki blast at him, "pervert" she mumbled.

"Don't mind the idiot Vi bring Erasa over here so she can eat and calm down" 18 said.

"You ok Erasa" Chi-Chi asked.

"A little, just scared" she replied.

"That's normal, I was scared the first time Goku dropped me from the sky" Chi-Chi replied.

After Demi brought Erasa some food she let go of Videl and started to eat. Anytime Videl tried to go somewhere Erasa would grab her arm, "where are you going" she asked.

"To find out why we was attacked" Videl said.

"Your not leaving" Erasa said.

"Why not" Videl asked.

"You promised you would teach me to fly" Erasa said.

"Ok come on, I'm sure we can find somewhere to teach you how to fly" Videl said.

"Hey wait Videl do you know what the attackers looked like" Goku asked.

"No I was to busy trying to get Erasa out of danger" she answered.

"Impossible, she is to close to you to ever be out of danger" Selena said.

"Doesn't mean I can't try" Videl said.

Videl was teaching Erasa the basics of flying, when the watch tower was attacked. Videl ran out of the room they was in to see what attacked them. She saw the same people who attacked her on the way there, "we finally found you" one of the guys said.

"Your the guys who attacked me" Videl yelled.

"Yes now come with us and no one will get hurt" he replied.

"Like hell" Videl yelled and attacked them.

"Videl wait" Selena yelled.

It was to late as Videl punched the guy sending him flying off the tower. She ran over to the edge and looked down, "oh shit we are in deep trouble" she said.

"What are you talking about" Selena asked walking over to the edge, "holy shit" she said looking over the edge.

"Where did all them come from" Videl asked.

"Don't know" Selena said.

"They are here for Videl and Pan" Dende said.

"Well nice of you to join us" Gohan said.

"The biggest threat they pose is the sheer numbers that they came in, they are as much a threat to us as Erasa" Dende said.

"Um you never seen Erasa when she is angry did you" Gohan asked.

"I'm the guardian of earth of course I saw when she kicked your ass Gohan" Dende said.

"Anyway how do we get rid of them" Goku asked.

"Simple we destroy them" Vegeta said.

"Um not so fast Vegeta did you forget that if we attack them while they climb the tower we risk the hurting the people that are on earth" Piccolo said.

"Well what do you suggest" Vegeta asked.

"We wait till they get up here" Piccolo said.

"What m women is up here, not to mention Kakarot's harpy and devils brat friend" Vegeta said.

"I know that, I have a plan, we send those three in the Hyperbolic Timer Chamber" Piccolo said.

"Whats they just going to sit in there until we kill them" Vegeta asked.

"Actually no, during that time Chibi, Trunks and Pan can go in there and train and get stronger, they can also worry about teaching Erasa how to fly" Piccolo said.

"You really thought this through didn't you Mr. Pickle" Videl asked.

"Yes I noticed them climbing up before you got here" Piccolo said.

"Well what are we waiting for get them in the chamber" Goku said.

"Well you all know what to do inside the chamber right" Piccolo asked the three kids.

"Yes train and teach Erasa how to fly" Chibi said.

"Right now get in there" Piccolo said.


	13. Majin Buu

DBZ: My Way

Majin Buu

Pan, Chibi, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Erasa walked into the chamber and Piccolo shut the door. Erasa looked around, "its so plain and boring in here" she said walking towards the edge.

"No" Pan yelled, she shot in front of Erasa and pushed her back shocking everyone.

"Pan whats wrong with you" Chi-Chi said.

"You can't walk off the platform, this room is used for training purposes and its gravity field will squash and probably kill anyone without proper training, even Trunks and Chibi will have trouble with it until they get use to it" Pan said.

"Oh sorry" Erasa said.

"Don't be sorry Piccolo should have told us that" Bulma said.

"Well anyway you get training, if what I remember from when Gohan and Goku came in here we will be in here for an equivalent of 1 year" Chi-Chi said.

Outside the chamber everyone just waited until the enemy got onto the platform. They all stood in a circle around the building that was in the middle of it. As they stood there something hit Gohan, "as we kill them what will we do with their bodies" he asked.

"Well I haven't thought of that yet" Piccolo said.

"Why not just blow them into oblivion" Vegeta said.

"That works for me" Selena and Videl said.

"Me to" 18 said.

"Fine we will do that then" Piccolo said.

"You know Mr. Pickle you should really think your plans through" Videl said.

"Will you..." he was cut off.

"No time they are here" Pikkon said.

"Videl's rampage" Videl yelled and sent an volley of ki blasts at the enemy that was coming towards her.

"This is the best we get" complained Vegeta.

"Stop complaining not every enemy is going to be Saiyan or Cormyr standards" Selena said.

"At least they can give us some workout" Vegeta said.

"Speak for yourself" Yamcha yelled.

"Wow Yamcha I can't believe you slacked off that much" Tien said.

"Your pathetic I bet you will be overran in a few minutes" 18 said.

"I will not" Yamcha yelled.

"Come on guys leave Yamcha alone he don't have the pleasure of always having someone to train with" Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan" Yamcha said.

"Of he would if he actually asked one of us instead of chasing those earth women around" Pikkon said.

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here" Yamcha said.

"Fine what should we talk about, its not like these guys are going to give us a challenge" Goku said.

"What are we going to do after we finish killing these people" Videl asked.

"Your going in the chamber with me and Gohan" Selena said.

"I agree Videl your strong but you can be much stronger, this way we can train for a year and not have to worry about anything bothering us" Gohan said.

"Fine with me I been wanting to kick your but in a spar anyway" Videl said.

In the chamber Erasa, Chi-Chi, and Bulma was flying around the platform while the kids trained in the field. Pan stood across Chibi and Trunks, "you two want to learn your most powerful move" she asked.

"Sure" Trunks said.

"Ok its called fusion pay attention" Pan said.

She then went through the dance and when she ended she looked at the two, "if you think I'm doing that then your crazy" Trunks said.

"Yea Pan that was the worse thing I ever saw" Chibi said.

"Come on just give it a try, no one will see but me" Pan said.

"What about mom" Trunks said.

"We are to far for them to see us" Pan said.

"Fine, but no one knows about this" Trunks said.

"Ok now make sure your power level is the same and you make the movements right" Pan said.

"Ok lets get this over" Trunks said.

They went through the dance, "wait your steps are to close Chibi, remember you have to do this perfect or it will mess up" Pan said.

"Fine we will do it a few practice times before we do it for real" Chibi said.

They went through the dance a few times making sure they had it right. After they finally got it right they went super Saiyan 3 and did the fusion dance. When they fused together they was in super Saiyan 3 with a tail swinging behind them, "wow such power, its way more powerful then what Mirai and Demi fusion was when they showed me" Pan said.

"Whats our name" they asked.

"Gotenks" Pan said.

"Awesome lets show mom" Gotenks said.

"Ok" Pan said.

They shot off to the platform, "mom" Gotenks said.

The three looked at them, "who is the hottie and where did Chibi and Trunks go" Erasa asked.

Pan laughed, "Pan who is this" Bulma asked.

"Mom its us Chibi and Trunks, Pan showed us how to fuse together she said its our future selves most powerful move" Gotenks said.

"How do you unfuse" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know Pan never told us" Gotenks said.

"They will unfuse after 30 minutes, so they should unfuse in a few minutes" Pan said.

A few minutes later the two unfused and was standing there in their normal form tail and all, "hey why are we not in Super Saiyan 3 form" Chibi asked.

"Because that move takes a lot of power" Pan said.

"Do you have a fusion form" Trunks asked.

"Nope only you two, and grandpa and Vegeta" Pan said.

"What noway dad fuses with Goku" Trunks asked laughing.

"Yup, their fusion was the most powerful in the universe, to bad they was killed before they could fuse" Pan said

"Enough talk according to that clock we should be about to leave" Bulma said.

Just then the door opened, "yay I can't wait to see mommy" the 6 year old said. She then ran out the chamber, "mommy" she yelled tackling Videl in a hug.

Videl laughed, "hey sweetie, its only been a day" she said.

"To you it has but to me it was a year" Pan said.

"I guess your right, did you train hard" Videl asked getting off the ground.

"Yes we even taught Erasa, granny, and Bulma how to fly" Pan said.

"Awesome" Videl said.

"Also I taught Chibi and Trunks the fusion" Pan said.

"Fusion" Videl asked confused.

"Yes its a move me and Demi did in the future, its our most powerful attack, with it we are the second most powerful being in the universe" Mirai said.

"Who is the most powerful" Goku asked.

"Vegito" Demi said.

"Who is Vegito" Goku asked.

"He is the Potara fusion between dad and Goku, they did it as a last minute thing " Mirai said.

"After that they somehow unfused and had another fusion, it is unknown which is stronger but Gogeta is another fusion between you two using the fusion dance, those two fusions are the strongest beings in the universe as they didn't even need to take their opponent serious because of the power difference" Demi said.

"I fused with that idiot" Vegeta said.

"Hey I'm stronger than you" Goku said.

"No your not" Vegeta said.

"Ok enough why don't you show us your fusion" Piccolo said to Chibi and Trunks.

They both went to Super Saiyan 3 and did the fusion dance, "the power" Goku said.

"Wow is power level is so high even at out highest level we wouldn't be able to hit him" Gohan said.

"So me and Kakarot was more powerful then that" Vegeta asked just as shocked as everyone else at the power.

"Yup, you two should try it" Demi said.

"They might be as powerful now since they are not at the level they was in the future" Mirai said.

"Still they would be at least Super Saiyan 2" Demi said.

"So Pan how strong did you get" Gohan asked.

"Well I'm still stronger than them two before they fuse together" Pan said then powered up to Super Cormyr 3, "I almost unlocked the final level but its harder then the third level" she said.

Vegeta and Goku finished learning the dance correctly from Demi and Trunks and after they was told they needed to be on the same power level to do fusion correctly they went into the chamber, "hey I'm hungry" Erasa said.

"There is food in the kitchen" Videl said.

"Come on Vi-Vi" Erasa said pulling her in the kitchen.

"Sis are you going to cut your hair or let it stay long" Videl asked.

"I don't what do you think" Erasa asked.

"Well you should give it a few days to decide if you like it long" Videl said.

"Videl Selena wants you" Demi said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll be back sis" Videl said walking out.

"Hey don't leave me here by myself" Erasa yelled.

"I'll stay with you Erasa" Demi said.

"Good, I can fly but from this high up I'm taking no chances" Erasa said.

"Don't worry we all will keep a close eye on you" Demi said.

Videl walked outside, "yes mom" she asked.

"Lets try that fusion thing" she said.

"What why" Videl asked.

"Because I want to try it" Selena said.

"Fine" Mirai showed them the dance and they did it a few times before they tried it. They fused and was just as strong as Gotenks.

"Maybe mommy and daddy should fuse" Pan said.

"We will try if you want us to" Gohan said.

"Selena and 18 should try and fuse together" Krillin said.

The next day both Goku and Vegeta came out the chamber both had tails waving behind them, "it feels good to be out of that room" Goku said.

"A years worth of training in one day is the work of a genius" Vegeta said.

"Well to bad the risks of doing that everyday it to much to make one" Bulma said.

"Goku where did you get that tail from" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well we got it from the intense training we went through, we also are able to go Super Saiyan 3, I think we can only reach 4 if we get control of our ape forms" Goku said.

"You Saiyan's now I have to live with even more evidence of you not being from earth" Chi-Chi grumbled.

"Hey you know you like my tail" Goku teased rubbing Chi-Chi's cheek with it.

"Come on Videl lets go in" Gohan said.

"Don't come out with a baby" Selena teased when they was walking in.

"Mom" Videl yelled and ran into the chamber.

Selena and Chi-Chi laughed, "I could use another grandchild" Chi-Chi said.

"I know" Selena said.

"So what first" Videl asked.

"Well lets get to training, I don't want to be left behind by my younger brother and my dad" Gohan said.

"Ok, lets go then" Videl said.

2 days before they had to leave the chamber Videl was in Super Cormyr 3 and was sparing a Super Saiyan 3 Gohan. She accidentally hit him harder than she wanted and sent him flying. She panicked and returned to normal and went after him, "Gohan are you ok" she yelled.

Gohan flipped a couple times and looked up at her, "man your right hook hurts even worse in your new achieved level" he said.

Videl glared, "don't do that again, I was scared I hurt you" she said.

He stood up and hugged her, "sorry" he said wrapping her tail around her.

She hugged him back, "Gohan do you think we will reach then next level soon" she asked.

"I don't know if what dad said is right I need to turn into an ape and learn to control it" he replied.

"Well we are at the max power we will get in here, and you have your tail lets go rest" Videl said.

"Ok, wait we didn't try that fusion yet" he said.

"We will try it tomorrow before we leave" Videl said.

The next day everyone gathered around the door as it opened. From the door stepped one person, they had long hair yellow hair with white streaks in it, their eyes was blue with a hint of green, was wearing a red gi with a yellow under shirt, and a tail was waving behind them, "hey everyone" the person said.

"I guess this is your fusion form" Goku said.

"Yup" the person said.

"So whats your name" Goku asked.

"Godel" the person replied.

"Well you are powerful way more powerful then me and Vegeta's fusion" Goku said.

"Kakarot of course they are they are half breeds of the two most powerful races, if they would fuse then they would be more powerful" Vegeta said.

Just then Godel unfused and there stood Videl and Gohan, "that was weird" Gohan said.

"Yea it was" Videl said. She reached behind her, "good I don't have a tail" she said.

"Having a tail is awesome" Chibi yelled.

"Yea being an ape would be cool" Trunks said.

"I'm glad I don't have to become a giant monkey" Selena said.

"Its not a monkey its an ape" Vegeta yelled.

Selena laughed, "big difference" she said.

"Hey guys I found where the the people who attacked us a few days ago are" Dende said.

"Ok where are they" Goku asked.

"They are stationed on the other side of the world" he said.

"Well lets get going" Vegeta said jumping off the edge.

"Hey me and Mirai are going into the chamber" Demi said.

"Fine" Chi-Chi said.

Everyone else took off following Piccolo. The three kids stayed behind with Dende to make sure nothing went wrong. Everyone else was darting around the world. In less than 5 minutes they arrived at the location, "so this is it" Videl asked.

"Yea don't look like much" Goku said.

"Just come on" Piccolo said.

"We need a way in" Pikkon said.

"I know one" Vegeta said.

"Where" Gohan asked.

Vegeta blasted a hole in the side, "there" he said walking towards it.

"Why so destructive" Goku asked following.

"What the hell was that" yelled Ives.

"It was death prepare to die" Vegeta said.

"How did they find us, get the experiments out of here" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't" Gohan said blocking on of the doors.

"Why don't we just destroy the entire building" Videl asked.

"I agree" Goku said.

"Do you always have to talk when there are people around to fight" Pikkon asked.

"Ives you have failed me for the last time" said a small old person.

"What no lord Babidi please give me another chance" Ives said.

"There is nothing you can give me that will result in Buu being restored back to life" Babidi said.

Babidi then went through a portal and vanished. The Z warriors just looked at them, "well I guess that means we can kill them now" Videl asked.

"Sure why not" Piccolo said.

"Dabura did you get enough power from this planet" Babidi asked.

"Of course lord Babidi" Dabura said.

"Good we should be able to revive Buu soon" Babidi said.

"If Yamu got the power from the next planet we can revive him now" Dabura said.

"Yes lets go check in on him" Babidi said.

They went through a portal, "lord Babidi I have the power you needed from this planet" Yamu said.

"Good lets go put it into the power source for Buu" Babidi said.

They went through another portal and came out in a small castle. "Yamu put your power into the power supply" Dabura said. Yamu did as told and the power supply came to a fourth of the way full, Dabura put his power into the supply, "we still need a little bit more power" Dabura said.

"Yes where can we get that power from now" Babidi said.

"Don't worry" Dabura then stuck the power sucker into Yamu and took all his power, Yamu then fell down dead, "here we have all the power we need, Majin Buu will awake very soon" Dabura said.

"Yes soon we will have control of the entire universe" Babidi said.

Majin Buu broke out of his shell that held him and looked around, "Buu hungry" he said.

"You can eat later we have a universe to take over" Babidi said.

"No Buu hungry Buu eat now" Buu said.

"You incompetent fool you will do as I command I'm your master" Babidi yelled.

"Buu don't like little man Buu turn little man into chocolate" Buu said.

"What no" Babidi screamed.

"Buu wants chocolate" he then proceeded to turn Babidi into chocolate and eat him.

As soon as that happened the spell on Dabura broke and he looked around, "what the hell am I doing here" he said.

"Buu still hungry" Buu said.

Dabura looked at him, "well your on planet earth there is food all around this ball of filth all you got to do is find it" he said.

"Buu go find food now bye devil man" Buu said.

Dabura shook his head and took off at full speed and headed to his demon realm. Buu flew out of to find him food. The first thing he found was a bakery and went in and started eating, "hey you have to pay for that" the bakery owner said.

"Buu hungry Buu turn you into cake" he then turned the man into a cake and ate him.

Dende was looking down on earth, "guys we have a problem" he said.

"What kind of problem" Bulma asked.

"Well something down on earth is eating all the food, and turning people into food and eating them, if this keeps up who knows what will happen" Dende said.

"How far are Goku and them" Chi-Chi asked.

"They are still on the other side of the world" Dende said.

"And 18 and Selena still have 12 hours in that chamber" Bulma said.

"Exactly" Dende said.

"What about us" Pan said.

"What noway am I sending you three" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I agree your to young" Bulma said.

"We might not have a choice, I can't leave with Selena and 18 still in the chamber and everyone else is halfway around the world and at this pace he might eat everyone in the city" Dende said.

"Dammit just be careful" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes granny" Pan said as she, Trunks, and Chibi jumped off the edge and headed towards where Buu was.

Buu sensed them coming and turned and looked in their direction, "what you want with Buu" he asked.

"You have to stop eating everyone" Pan said.

"Buu hungry Buu eat you" he then tried to turn them into chocolate but they moved, "stop moving Buu wants to eat you" he said.

"Noway" Trunks said then kicked Buu in the stomach.

"Hey don't hurt Buu or Buu get mad" Buu yelled.

"We have to stop you" Pan said then punched him in the face.

"Please leave Buu alone" he yelled.

"Then stop causing trouble for everyone" Chibi yelled punching him.

"No Buu want lose control" Buu yelled.

Steam came from the holes on his head and started to form in the air. Pan, Trunks, and Chibi just watched. Soon it was done and a brown skinny Buu stood there, "how pathetic" he said looking at Fat Buu.

"Buu not pathetic" Fat Buu yelled.

"Yes you are now be a good boy and become part of Evil Buu" he said.

"No Buu don't want to be evil" Fat Buu said.

"Well then you have to defeat me if you want to stay good" Evil Buu said.

Fat Buu rushed at Evil Buu and swung a fist at him. Evil Buu easily dodged and sent Fat Buu flying. Pan, Chibi, and Trunks looked at them, "should we help or something" Trunks asked.

"I don't know I never seen these two before, I guess they was before I was born" Pan said.

"Well it looks like either way we are going to have to fight at least one of them" Chibi said.

"I'm tired of looking at you" Evil Buu said.

"Shut up I'll turn you into chocolate" Fat Buu said.

Fat Buu then sent a bean at Evil Buu ho countered by sending his own and turning Fat Buu into chocolate and eating him. As soon as he ate him steam started to form around him and he changed, he no longer was brown but pink, "I'm back Super Buu will rule this pathetic planet" he said.

"Oh I think now we have to fight" Pan said.

"But his power, he is so strong" Trunks said.

"I'll hold him of you two fuse" Pan said powering up to Super Cormyr 3. Trunks and Chibi powered up and started the fusion dance.

The warriors had just finished destroying everything in the building when they felt the power influx around the world, "what the hell was that" Vegeta asked.

"How can we forget this happened, that was Majin Buu, I'm guessing that Fat Buu and Evil Buu just fought and Fat Buu was beaten and absorbed by Evil Buu creating Super Buu" Demi said.

"And we can feel his power this far, and its way stronger than anything we ever fought against" Goku said.

"Is this Pan I'm sensing" Videl said.

"She's right Chibi and Trunks powered up also I think they are going to fuse" Mirai said.

"Why are we still here talking lets go" Gohan said taking off.


	14. Back to the Good Life

DBZ: My Way

Back to the good life

Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Cormyr 3 Pan stood in front of Super Buu. Gotenks vanished and kicked at Super Buu. It was blocked, but Super Buu was hit in the face by a punch from Pan. Super Buu was sent back. He caught his balance and shot off towards the 2 warriors. Gotenks easily overpowered Buu. Pan decided to stay out the way because it would be pointless to fight him together when Gotenks was more then enough. Gotenks was now playing with Buu not trying to kill him just yet. Gotenks was laughing at Buu when he blocked his blast easily and wasn't ready for his candy turning ray that hit him, "Gotenks" Pan yelled.

Buu grabbed the candy and quickly ate it. A few minutes later he was noticeably stronger, "haha you next little girl" he laughed.

"You bastard I'll kill you" Pan then shot forward and hit Buu in the face sending him back. She didn't stop her attack and kept at him. He easily blocked and dodged her attacks with his new powers. He kicked her away from him, "is this the best you can do I'm disappointed" he said.

"Give me back my uncle" Pan yelled and let all her power go. It whipped around her wildly and she grew a tail. Her hair was now a red color, her eyes was gold, she had hair growing on her as if she was turning into an ape, her aura was red in color, her power jumped up so high that she couldn't control it, and she was unstable. She looked at Buu, "I'll kill you" she yelled and Buu was flying through the air from a hit by Pan.

The Z warriors was heading towards the fighting when Buu went flying past them followed by an angry Pan who kicked him out the air. They looked at the amount of power coming off her, "shit she's powerful" Demi said.

"And unstable, she can't hold her power" Videl said worried.

Pan was about to hit Buu again when her power was gone. She looked at herself confused, "what happened" she asked.

Buu let a breath out, "now I will eat you" he said.

He was hit again, "stay away from my daughter" Videl said.

"Mom, he ate uncle and Trunks" Pan said.

"Huh ate them" Videl asked confused.

"He can turn people into candy and eat them" Mirai said.

"What do we do" Gohan asked.

"Hey Buu, if you will wait a few days we will have a warrior powerful for you to fight" Mirai said.

Buu thought about it, "will they be as powerful as she was" he asked.

"Yes" Mirai answered.

"Buu will wait" he said.

The warriors all took off. They landed on the tower, "what the hell happened to my baby" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Um Pan said they was eaten by Buu" Goku said.

"Huh" Bulma said.

Mirai explained Buu to everyone, "so the only way to kill him is by turning him into kid Buu" Goku asked.

"Well yes but someone will have to be absorbed by him and release both Chibi and Trunks, then release fat Buu" Demi said.

"Who is going to do that" Gohan asked.

"Well it will have to be one of your fusions" Mirai said pointing to Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl.

"Well why not do it Vegeta" Goku asked.

"I wouldn't be caught dead fused with you" Vegeta said.

Selena and 18 came out the chamber, "it feels good to be out of there" Selena said.

"Yes it goes" 18 said.

They looked around, "where is Chibi and Trunks" Selena asked.

"Gone the bad guy ate them" Pan said.

Demi explained Buu to them, "OK then why don't we all just go and fight him" Selena asked.

"I don't care who fight him just go get my baby" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku, Gohan, Selena, Videl,18, Demi, Mirai, Piccolo, and Pikkon all took off towards Buu. Buu sensed them coming and turned towards them, "where is this warrior you said would be coming" he asked.

Mirai and Demi fused together creating an older stronger Gotenks. Gotenks flexed his arms, "OK lets go" he then vanished and cut off Buu candy ray. Gotenks then proceeded to knock Buu around the area. Older Gotenks just like the younger version was much stronger than Buu, but also was just as childish and liked to play with his opponent. Even though he cut off Buu's candy ray he still stayed aware of what Buu was doing.

Buu attacked Gotenks and kicked him in the face. Gotenks and Buu exchanged powerful blows. While all this was happening, Buu's cut off candy ray moved along the ground until it was behind the others. It slowly enlarged and enclosed in on Pikkon, 18, Selena, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. Before they was entrapped Goku and Vegeta was able to get away. Buu absorbed the others and was much powerful.

"What happened" Gotenks yelled.

"It absorbed everyone else what do you think" Vegeta said.

Buu was about to hit Gotenks when he unfused, "crap we used up our 30 minutes" Demi said.

"How do we get the others out" Goku asked.

"I don't know, you and dad did it" Mirai said.

"You bore me I'll turn you into chocolate" Buu said.

"Dad we can't fuse again you and Goku have to" Mirai yelled.

"I'm not fusing with that idiot" Vegeta said.

"We have no choice Vegeta or we both will lose our kids and wives" Goku said.

"Dammit you better not tell anyone about this" Vegeta said.

"Its not like I want to fuse with you" Goku said.

The supreme Kai appeared between them, "you two don't have time for that dance" he pulled off his earrings, "here use this it will fuse you together as soon as you put them on" he then went back to his world and watched the fight. They looked at the earrings and then put them on, Buu looked over at them when they was done fusing, "oh you strong Buu fight you" he said. He quickly got behind the 2 half Saiyan's and turned them into chocolate.

The now fused Goku and Vegeta flexed their arms then looked at Buu, "hey you, your supposed to be a warrior, your bright pink" he said.

"What Buu will kill you" Buu yelled.

Vegito laughed, "you kill me, that's funny" he said. Buu launched an attack at Vegito which was blocked and countered with little effort, "whats wrong I thought you was going to kill me" he said.

"Stop making fun of Buu" Buu yelled and turned Vegito into some candy, "now Buu eat you and gain your power" he said.

The Vegito candy launched at Buu smashing into his stomach at super speeds, it then flew hitting Buu multiple times, "call me super candy" the candy Vegito said. He then flew at Buu cutting off his hand.

"Impossible" Buu said.

The candy Vegito laughed, "you my weak pink friend is no match for me" it said.

A tick mark appeared on Buu's head as he turned it back into Vegito, "your a pest" he said.

"You think that was something I'm not even at a tenth of my power, how bout I give you more" Vegito said then changed into Super Saiyan. Buu tried to attack Vegito but got all air, "where are you aiming at I'm over here" he said. Buu launched at him again but ran face first into the back of Vegito's hand, "you should be careful you might get hurt" he said.

"Stop moving" Buu yelled.

"What I'm not moving, you just have no sense of direction" Vegito teased.

"I will make you pay for this" Buu then created a force field around him and started to collect all of his power. Tornado's started to emerge on earth, the sky got darker, and a beam of light shot from Buu into the atmosphere.

Vegito looked at him then got serious, "your pathetic" he then charged at him using twenty percent of his power. He was met with resistance by the shield but turned his power up to twenty-five percent and forced his way through the shield and punched Buu in the jaw so hard it broke.

Buu was breathing hard, "you think that I'm finished" he said. Buu's cut off hand flew into the air and wrapped around Vegito. At the last minute Vegito put a force field around himself.

Once inside Buu he let his force field down and was defused, "about time I'm unfused with you" Vegeta said.

"I didn't want to fuse with you either Vegeta" Goku said.

"Lets just find everyone and get out of here" Vegeta said.

They started walking around inside Buu looking for any clue that would lead them to where everyone was. As they walked something started to form in front of them and the face of Buu came up, "what do you think your doing" he asked.

Goku and Vegeta blinked, "we was lost can you help us we are looking for where you keep everyone you eat" Goku said. Vegeta facepalmed.

Buu looked at them, "I will absorb you" he said.

Goku and Vegeta noticed that acid started to form around their feet, "we have to get out of here" Goku said and they both started running. Buu laughed as they tried to get away from his acid, "no matter where you go you will be absorbed" he said.

As they was running Goku saw what looked like a room, "Vegeta look" he pointed.

Vegeta looked into the room, "lets go maybe they are in there" the to then ran into the room. "This looks like some type of cocoon" he added.

"Lets just get them and find away out of here" Goku said.

"There is no way out of here" Buu said.

Vegeta looked and saw another Buu, "hey how do we get out of here tell me now" he demanded to Buu.

Buu laughed, "why should I" Buu asked.

Vegeta put his arm around the cocoon Buu and pulled, "tell me now" he said.

"What no leave that alone" Buu yelled.

"You have no room to demand things from me" Vegeta said.

"No you don't understand if you take that I wont be myself" Buu panicked.

"How do we get out" Vegeta asked.

"Use the air holes" Buu said in a panic.

Vegeta smirked, "thanks" he then ripped the Buu cocoon off and grabbed the rest of the cocoons and flew off with Goku. As they flew towards the air hole steam came towards them. They sped up and made it out of the air hole just before the steam.

As soon as they was out everyone changed back into their original selves. Super Buu started to steam and change, again. This time he changed into a much smaller form. When the steam was gone kid Buu was all that was left. He bounced from leg to leg while smiling, "Buu" he yelled.

Pan flew at him before anyone was able to do anything. The speed at which she was moving at was greater than they ever seen from her before her long white and yellow hair training behind her. She collided with Buu and they exchanged hits and kicks. Although Pan was clearly one of the strongest, her youth and inexperience showed in this fight. Trunks and Chibi charged Buu and joined Pan, both in Super Saiyan 3. Buu easily toyed with the kids before he sent them all flying back.

"Impossible, Pan is almost the strongest out of all of us" Videl said.

"The only way to beat him is through a fusion" Mirai said.

"I'm not fusing with that idiot again" Vegeta said.

"We will do it" Videl said then grabbed Gohan and walked a little behind them, "lets hurry before he destroys the planet" she said.

"OK" Gohan said as they both went to the limit of their power and fused. After the flash of light went away Godel stood there tail and all. She looked at Buu, "look its a piece of moving bubblegum" she said laughing.

"Buu not bubblegum" he yelled.

Godel flipped over and walked on her hands towards Buu, "why is the little pink bubblegum man yelling" she asked.

"Buu kill you" he yelled at attacked Godel.

Godel flipped back on her feet and blocked the attack at the last second, "hey don't attack me I didn't do anything" she said.

"Buu kill you" he yelled again.

"You can try" Godel said.

Buu was about to attack Godel again when he was hit in the midsection and sent flying. Godel lazily jumped after him and kicked him towards the earth hard. Once Buu hit the ground Godel flipped into the air, "that was fun little pink man" she said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, "her attitude is that of Gogeta and Vegito and is just as strong if not stronger" Mirai said.

"I didn't even know she was a girl when I first saw her" Goku said.

"Buu turn you into candy" he yelled and shot his bean at her.

Everyone looked in horror until Godel laughed, "that tickles little man no don't do that again" she said rubbing her stomach. Everyone face faulted by this.

"No wonder Pan acts like she does at times, her personality is a direct mixture of her parents" Bulma said.

"What is that supposed to mean Bulma" Chi-Chi asked.

"Go mommy daddy you can beat him" Pan cheered.

"Hey little pink man lets play tag" Godel said.

"Buu destroy this planet" he yelled.

Godel looked at him, "you can try" she said.

Buu jumped into the air and gathered his power into the palm of his hand and held it into the air. It slowly got larger and larger , after awhile he launched it towards Godel and earth. Godel looked at the attack and frowned, "Godel do something" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled at the same time.

For the first time since she was there Godel decided to get serious, "I can't let you hurt these people" she said. She then held her hand out and stopped the blast in its tracks.

"What impossible" Buu yelled.

Godel then blew Buu's attack away from her into space where it lost power. She then looked at Buu with her serious eyes that was now glowing blue and green while radiating with her power, "you bore me and people who bore me die" she said.

"What Buu no Buu sorry Buu will be good" Buu tried.

Godel brought her hands in front of her forehead, "you have 3 second head start" she said. Buu turned and took off into space at full speed. Godel then aimed directly at the now deep in space Buu, "Masenko Barrage" she said. Out from her hands flew 4 super powered Masenko Ha and they all hit Buu creating a fury of fireworks in outer space.

"Fireworks" Pan cheered watching the sparks fly from the sky.

"They are not fireworks" Trunks said.

"Why do you have to be so negative" Chibi asked Trunks.

"I'm not I'm just saying, they are not fireworks" Trunks said.

"Fireworks all gone" Pan said.

"So everything is back to normal" Goku asked.

"As normal as things can get around here" Pikkon said.

*-*

_AN: Sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter and that it is so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to make the fight longer. Next chapter will be the normal size that all the other chapters are and will be out sooner than this one was. Again sorry for the shortness and lateness._


End file.
